Fate's Sense of Humor
by Neon Lumberjack
Summary: Do you want a good Zutara novel finished to the end? One the satisfies all your expectantions and desires? Well, I have a story that will do just that! Read Fate's Sense of Humor!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second original Avatar: The Last Airbender story. I hope that you enjoy it. The characters' ages have all been bumped up three years. No time has been elapsed to make them this age, I just changed it. It takes place after the season finale of book one. It is a Zutara story, so please, Kataangers, (btw: the word "kataang" has the word "taang" in it, so it kind of defeats the whole porpose) no flaming. Thank you.**

Fate's Sense of Humor

I was near out of breath and energy. I could feel my legs become jelly- like with every step I took. I didn't know how long we had been running or how long it would be until I would collapse. That didn't seem to matter; all I could think about was how badly we needed to get back to Appa. My chest heaved out heavy breaths; in, out, in, out. My chest felt compressed and constricted. As if it would explode at any moment, but I couldn't think of the pain. I couldn't think about what would become of us we failed. All I needed to focus on was getting back Appa. We would be safe then.

_Sure, Katara. We'll never be safe. Zuko will always come and find us and then we'll have to start this all over again._ I chided myself.

It was like this day after day: running, hiding, ducking out of the way, and over again the next day. Nothing changed at all. It felt as if we were trapped in a time paradox. It, it wasn't fair at all. While we were barely surviving, the Fire Lord was out there spreading all his evil and malice and we could be doing something! We were held back because we didn't have any money or resources at all! It felt as if we were stuck doing the same pitiful routine until the Fire Lord crushed the world in his grasp.

Would it ever end? Are we trapped in this endless chase? It seemed like an all too real idea. For all we knew, we could have been working for a lost cause. Even if it was true, we couldn't let our minds even come close to drifting to that idea. Nobody wanted to believe that it was true. We didn't want to believe- let alone think- that the Fire Nation had already won the upper hand as soon as the war had started. We just couldn't let ourselves fall into that hopeless and de- pressed hole that we sometimes found ourselves digging.

I looked over at Sokka. He was fading all too quickly; just like me. I looked back to where I was going, feeling my feet begin to slip and slide. I could only feel the pain in my legs, my arms, everywhere, but it felt as if it were an annoying thrumming ringing all throughout my body. The tree limbs clawed at me like they were just trying to get me captured by the psychotic prince after us. I couldn't give into their desire; I just couldn't fail and let Zuko take us all.

The madness had all started when Aang, Sokka, and I were out looking for some fruits and nuts for our lunch, when we walked straight into Zuko's camp. Just our luck. And it was just the thing Zuko had been looking for- us to slip up. Now we're running for our lives with fireballs shot at us from every which way. No one could repel any of the ongoing attacks sent at us. Though my heart urged me to take a stand and silence Zuko once and for all, I just didn't believe that I had enough energy to do so. But Aang, Aang was making himself useful by shooting airballs at them, picking off the band of soldiers one by one. It amazed me to see the determination in someone as small and young as him. But also broke my heart, knowing that a teenage boy should be off playing with his friends and not fighting some silly and unfair war. I had seen that look of determination once before; it was held high upon my dad's face when he had left us to go fight the Fire Nation off. It was a look I prayed that I had to never see it upon anyone else's face that I held so near and dear to my heart.

I looked behind me to see who else was left. Only Zuko. Figures. He has the determination of a platypus bear. He was raised a warrior though, born to breed malice and cruelty into the world. He looked as if he had just started to run. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that Zuko seemed to be in perfect condition! How could he not have started to fade already? Why was he the one who was the best at practically everything? Fate just didn't ever give us a break.

I knew what I had to do. Though the distant thrumming in my body pleaded with me to stop my insatiable acts, I ignored them. If no one stood their ground and fought Zuko, then no one would be escaping today or any day for that matter. Zuko had to be stopped, and it appeared that no one else was going to do that. So, by default, I was left with the heavy burden of stopping and allowing Sokka and Aang to fend for themselves against the domestic challenges that the two of them both lack: cooking, sewing, and keeping each other from getting lost.

I slowed down, receiving a confused look from Aang and Sokka. My feet slammed into the ground, halting my tracks. The earth spewed dust at me, clinging to my calves and ankles.

"Go on ahead!" I shouted at them. "I'll stop Zuko."

Sokka protested, gliding towards me, "We're not leaving you, Katara."

They had to leave. It was the only thing to do. If no one left while someone else held Zuko back, then we would all perish. They didn't understand that. They just didn't, but they had to.

"I'll hold him off. If I don't, then..." I trailed off, not wanting to say those few words. The whole world would die without Aang.

"But-" Aang started, but I cut him off.

"Don't argue! Just go! Go now!"

Aang and Sokka sprinted away and out of my view as the giant woods enveloped around their tiny frames. I watched them disappear, praying that it wouldn't be the last I would ever see of them again.

I turned around, taking a battle stance, ready to fight a long awaited battle. Zuko jogged up to me with a smirk on his face. "Well," he chuckled. "Look what we have here. The water peasant is going to fight me."

Anger boiled up inside me. How dare he! All he thought of me was this insignificant little water peasant! The way he looked down on me turned my blood hot and my ambitions sinful. I would finally show him that I was just as good as he was, and even better. This battle would silence his indifference and con-descending looks towards me. "I have a name; you do realize this don't you? It's _Katara_!" I corrected him. "You know, that's a lot of smack talk for someone with so little talent! You know I've got an idea, how about you just turn around and never bother us again! Do that and you won't be sorry!" I shouted back, prepared for what he would spew at me next.

Fire burned in his eyes, traveling from his golden orbs to his hands, whistling out fire through the knuckles. "You must see, my dear _Katara_," he emphasized my name, mocking me. My eyes narrowed in disgust. "that all I'm after is that pathetic excuse of a bender. If you simply become a good, submissive, little girl, then maybe I'll go easy on you and not share such wrath that I'm having trouble keeping in."

"You'll never get past me. If it's the last thing I do!"

"Oh, don't worry. It will be,"

"We'll see..." I breathed.

The fight began with fire flaring its ferocious roar at me, disorienting me for just a split moment. I quickly and practically blindly somersaulted out to the left, resulting in slamming into a tree. "Uh..!" I let out. My side screamed at me cease this foolish behavior, but I ignored it.

_Get it together, girl. Don't act rashly._

We went back and forth for what seemed to be like hours, though I knew that we had only been fighting for three or four minutes. Fire and water clashed in an endless battle. Hisses and snaps were to have been heard from all through the forest. I was determined to win. I had too. I just had too. The fate of the world depended on me winning. I couldn't live with myself if I lost to Zuko. Well if I lived after this fight.

Sweat poured more and more down my forehead, my neck, and my back. I so desperately wanted to take just a second or two to wipe it away, but if I did so, then all hope of me coming out as victor would be crumbled and burned into a pathetic pile of ash.

Zuko swung his hands around. Two long, fiery ropes followed his hands, licking at the bark of nearby trees, setting them ablaze. Fire jumped to life as he threw his arms at me. The ropes bared their hot teeth at, making me reel back in fear.

My mind slowed down and my actions felt as if they had been set in slow motion. I gathered the water from my flask. With eloquent motions, I summoned the water to do my biding. It followed the movements and formed itself into its own watery ropes, wrapping around my arms up to my elbows. I sent them thrashing at Zuko. The four elemental ropes clashed, sending sparks and drops of water falling onto our head and shoulders.

The battle raged on. Attacks were sent back and forth between the two of us. I wondered how Sokka and Aang were doing. I ever so worried about them. Would they be able to escape and live by themselves if I didn't survive? Such thought raged through my head and water and fire splashed against my will power.

The fire Zuko had created was making the battle field a blazing inferno. Fear seeped down into my soul and shook me even more than it would have normally. For whatever reason, I feared that I would not make it out alive, let alone on top.

Fire grabbed my left arm, right below my shoulder. I cried out in pain. How could I have been so stupid? Zuko gained the upper hand from his last maneuver. Jolts of electric pain pulsed through my arm. My tendons screamed in agony. I tried to bend with both hands, but received a sharp gasp as an answer.

_Got to think! What can I do that would win me the upper hand with using only one hand?_

I bender the simplest form I knew: a whip. A whip wouldn't do much, but I had already realized that I was going to lose to the banished fire prince. Rage escaped my deep ugly center and into the world.

I lunged out at Zuko. Water swung to the left. Zuko glided put of the way easily. What a stupid move I just made! My defense was gone! I had no way to defend myself! Oh, I had really done it that time. There was no way I was going to be able to win this one.

Zuko jumped forward, shooting flaming wrath at me. I screamed as fire caged me in, closing in and destroying my world...

Pure blackness and bliss surrounded me. I glided through a world without suffering or pain. I felt as if I had passed through the mortal world and had been taken to a world without suffering angst. It felt wonderful. Wait... No, there was pain. Horrible pain shot through like an arrow. It pierced me, sending waves of pain in my head and all over body.

I groaned as my senses came into balance. My eyes fluttered open. The only color I saw was red. It shook my being and an arrow of pure fear sliced through my stomach. I had been kidnapped by the Fire Nation. Panic soared through my veins. All the horror stories of what the Fire Nation had done to captive women rushed into my head like a flooded river.

My mind instantly went into survival mode. I analyzed my bounds, knowing that if I had no idea how I had been tied, I would have no chance of ever escaping. I followed my right arm from the shoulder down, realizing that my wrist had been tied to my ankle, as the same for my left hand. I stared at my knees, seeing that they had also been tied. Rope had been wrapped around my claves and lower thighs then connected together, making it impossible to walk.

I began to struggle to release myself, thrashing about as if I was some kind of animal. I had to get free. Pain racked my entire body, shaking my muscles and organs. I cried out, feeling my injuries come into reality. I looked at my left arm. It had been bandaged, but I could clearly see blood had soaked that bandage. My entire chest was bandaged also. Blood had seeped through also, showing the world that the master waterbender, Katara had been injured this badly in battle. I stopped, knowing that I could not get anywhere injuring myself anymore than I had already been. I needed to think and be resourceful of my surroundings.

I had no idea where I was exactly; all I knew was that I had been captured by Zuko in the previous battle. I scanned the room I was being held in. For whatever reason, I had not been taken to a cell. It looked as if it was an actual room, and that's what terrified me beyond belief. The fact that I had been taken to an actual room was not the thing that scared me, but that I had been placed on a bed.


	2. Chapter 2

My heart pounded in my chest, feeling as if it would pop out at any moment. I had been put upon a bed. I did not know whether it was to make me feel comfortable, considering my wounds, or if it was because I would be… I would be… No, my mind could not comprehend it.

The iron door creaked and began to open. My eyes widened in anticipation and fear. My mind whirled around in my head, searching for all the possibilities of who could possibly be opening the door. The last one was Zuko. I prayed silently that it wasn't him. I also prayed that this wasn't his room.

A shiver crawled up my spine.

The door opened to the fullest and Zuko walked in. The Fire Prince didn't have a shirt on and he had a light coating of sweat. He strutted past me and walked to his dresser, turning his back to me, as if he didn't even notice I was there. Anger burned like a wild fire inside of me. How could he _not_ notice me? I was hogtied on the bed. His bed.

Another shiver went up my spine.

"I see you're awake, peasant,"

Anger reached its boiling point. I was sick of all these "peasant" comments. It didn't have anything to do with me; whether I was a peasant or royalty. It just didn't at all.

"Why don't you turn around and face when you're insulting me! But I guess you're too afraid to look me in the eye when you do so!" I shouted at him, instantly regretting my words. How I wished that I could take them back.

Zuko whirled around, rage evident on his face and his hands. Fire had come to life at the tips of his knuckles and began to lick and claw at his skin. He stomped over to me, reaching out to me with newly extinguished flames.

I cowered back, fearing his wrath. Though I had been chased and kidnapped several times before by Zuko, I had never truly felt his rage and anger first hand. He had somehow always been gentle, caressing me with his words, but never manhandling me. He had always been sweet, in the way a lover would do so. It was shocking, yet it was refreshing. I had always expected torture and torment opposed to soft- spoken words and a gentle touch. And now… Now I was experiencing it for myself. His soft touch was gone and it had been replaced by a fiery and rough feel.

Zuko grabbed my jaw in his hand, squeezing it. Hot pressure released itself into my body. It felt chilling and all the while comforting. He stared straight into my eyes, staring down into my soul, it seemed as if. Only a sliver of me dared to look into the Fire Prince's volcano of emotions called eyes. "Better?" he taunted.

My nose wrinkled in disgust. I reeled back, snapping my head down, trying to bite Zuko. It was barbaric of me, but I could not help myself. I wanted, yes, I _wanted_ to make him feel the pain I had gone through my entire life. I _wanted_ Zuko to feel my revenge. No matter how much I had willed my teeth to come in contact with his skin, it didn't. His hand came in contact with my face instead.

I feel back onto my side from the impact of his hit. I could still feel where his hand had been. A warm shadow of where his hand had been was still clinging to my skin. My chest and arm screamed agony in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut in hopes that if I could just close myself off from the cruel world I had been living in, then maybe, just maybe, I could escape from the pain also. I felt as if I would be rendered unconscious from all the pain. I laid there just gasping and panting for air. I do not know how long it had been, but a century seemed to pass by oh, so slowly.

Immense and warm hands grabbed hold of my shoulders, pulling me back up onto my knees. I opened my eyes, seeing that Zuko was mere inches from my face. For once in my life, I truly held fear within for Zuko. I feared him as much as I feared the Fire Lord. It soon dawned on me that they were almost exactly alike. I realized that Zuko would not hold back. If he truly wanted to, he could burn me unrecognizable. He could also… He could also rape me… But did he have enough respect of my dignity and honor not to do so with me? I prayed it to be so.

"Don't do that again," he threatened. His eyes told me that he was not to be tested. I didn't dare move a muscle. "Got it?" he shook my shoulders.

I nodded, still not moving my eyes from his.

Zuko turned away, walking back to his dresser to resume what he had been doing before.

_I wish I hadn't done that. Why won't he tell me what he's going to do with me? It's tearing me apart! I must know!_

"Zu- Zuko?" I uttered, meekly. I feared that he would explode and use his firebending instead of merely slapping me.

"Haven't you learned your lesson, peasant?" the Fire Prince boomed.

My anger was almost as bad as his. I was almost at my boiling point. "I am just trying to ask you a question!" I shrieked back.

"Well, you should keep your mouth shut! Be still and be quiet!" he hissed.

"I just-"

Zuko turned around. Darts of fear pinched and poked my skin. I should've done as he had commanded. I had put myself in far too deep. He would surely do anything to me. I didn't have a single doubt in my mind that the Fire Prince was as ruthless as his father. He would do unspeakable things to me and not think twice about them.

"Listen, do you think that I like having you here?" he asked, gruffly.

I stared intently at him, waiting for him to go on. He probably did like having me tied up. He probably thought it was funny to see me vulnerable and at his will. He probably had horrible things in his mind that he planned on doing to me.

"Well, I don't. I only need you so that I can capture the Avatar."

_The best way to conquer your enemy is to know your enemy. _Master Pakku's negotiable voice rang out in my head. I realized then that I needed to get to know Zuko, find out why he needed Aang so much in order to best him and free myself.

"Why do you want Aang so much?" I anticipated the answer, but wanted to draw him out.

"The Fire Nation's plans are not the business of some water peasant." He snarled.

"I have a name. It's Katara." My statement was met with stony silence. I stared at him, urging him to react, respond, retort, anything to let me know anything about him.

"Yes, I remember you yelling it at me yesterday," he said in reminisce. But his features changed darkly and quickly like a nice summer's day turned to hostile. "But the day I care about the name of a water peasant is the day I am no longer the son of the Fire Nation." I felt fingers of rage tickle my spine. I had asked for it, but I didn't care. I just didn't care any longer.

Anger boiled inside of me. I imagined steam coming out of my ears in rage. Oh, how I hated Zuko. He had done nothing for us, so in return for his oh, so wondrous hospitality, I would do the same. I would give him nothing at all. "You think that you can do whatever you what, but that's not the way things work, the rules are changing, _your highness_. Because of you, I've lost my family, I've been taken from my home, I've been forced to fight a stupid war for the freedom of my people, I've had to run and hide and fight your stupid soldiers, but I think the worst part of this whole thing is having to put up with you now! The worst part is having to be your prisoner, having to see you almost every day!" My breath was coming in short, panting breaths. I couldn't stop. Not even if I wanted to. The frustration of countless years of pain were all coming out now through my clenched teeth.

Zuko stared at me, digging deep into my soul with his eyes, like a shovel. I dared not back down, but stare back into his.

"Why must you go and ruin everything that the world has? Why must the country in which you serve try to enslave and alienate all the other nations? Is your home so bad that you must take other people's homes?" I pursued. I didn't care if I angered the prince, it didn't matter. I wanted to know why he felt the need to overrun the other countries.

"The Fire Lands are beautiful, full of exotic flowers, it is warm and peaceful."

"Then why?" I begged.

Prince Zuko face turned stony cold and turned around, leaving in my thoughts. He went to his desk and began to read a scroll.

"Spoiled prince…" I muttered under my breath.

_Katara! You're as bad as him! _Gran Gran's voice chided me. I sighed, knowing that she was right. It was not the ways of the Water Tribes to be cruel like that.

He didn't seem to hear it.

_That or he's ignoring you._

Most likely both…

Gran Gran pursued, trying to draw me out. _You should apologize. It is the way of our people to be soothing and merciful. Forgiving. _I defiantly turned my head to the left, though she wasn't to my right. It still felt as if she was. I didn't want to be merciful to Zuko. I hated him. He had hunted us down, and kidnapped me. I didn't want to try to be soothing either. It felt just the same as being merciful to one who has shown no mercy to anyone. He would willingly kill someone, no doubt. I didn't want to forgive him as much as I wanted this cursed war to end. I wanted _Zuko _to beg for forgiveness. I wanted him to go through all the pain that I had been through! I hated him!

I stared at Zuko's back, imagining him suddenly dying right then and there. Gran Gran scowled me once more, but I simply ignored her again. I bite my lip. I let out a long, exasperated breath before shaking my head and closing my eyes. I thought about Sokka and Aang.

I worried that they weren't alright, that they weren't surviving without me. I silently prayed that Aang was learning earthbending as well as keep up with his waterbending. I was scared that without me there beside both Aang and Sokka, then they would crumble and the fate of the world would be crippled. That… That we would never have a chance of living in peace until the end of time.

Hours passed. It seemed endless. The silence poked and prodded at my brain. I nibbled at my lip in anticipation and impatience. I was incredulously bored. I resorted to declaiming poems and songs inside my head. I hummed traditional Water Tribe songs, but that soon that became sleeplessly tedious. I wanted desperately to talk to Zuko, but the distant echo of our last verbal battle rang in my mind, keeping me from uttering sentiments.

My stomach rumbled, telling me that it was time to eat. I sighed, knowing that there was no way I would get the proper nutrition I needed without willing Zuko to do something about it. I tried to ignore the taunting and bothersome cries, but after what seemed like hours, I finally spoke up, receiving an angered growl from the fiery prince.

"What is it now, water peasant?" he snarled.

Ugh! Why did he have to do that? "Just because I'm from the Water Tribe doesn't mean that I don't need to eat," I retorted. My face twisted into a scowl just as his did. We stared each other down, giving into another battle. Blue mixed with gold in a tiresome scuffle. Both our gazes faltered none and I dared not back down this time.

Zuko let out a huff. He gracefully, yet no less irately, sauntered out of the room, slamming the heavy, metal door shut. I flinched at the sound.

My stomach roared at my yet again. It had been eight minutes and my patience was wearing thinner. A mantra of hunger erupted from my stomach. I groaned, almost positive that Zuko would not be coming back until later that night. My eyes fell upon the door for the twenty- second time since the young prince had left. Another snarl broke free, hollering at me.

I let out an infuriated sigh. I began to struggle against my bonds again. I felt my wounds burn in pain. I cried out, but I continued, ignoring as much of the pain as I could. The knots had been expertly tied; no doubt the Fire Prince himself. I couldn't find a weak link in the ropes. My strength began to deplete and my breath came out in short gasps.

I writhed around on the bed. I fell onto my right side, shooting a pang of agony into my chest. I cried out, but prolonged my struggle. I yanked at my wrists, trying to pull them free, but my shoulder was too delicate. Another cry of pain escaped my lips. I struggled on the bed for what seemed to be an endless amount of time.

I had managed to get myself back into an upright position, but my chest had started to bleed again from my persistently, violent movements and I was near the edge. My wrists and ankles became pink and raw from all the rubbing. A smoldering sensation moved all through my arms and legs from being burned with the rope. My left hand had become freer, but it seemed was not enough. I thought that my shoulder would simply snap off from being jostled so much.

With one final yank of my left arm, I somehow pulled it free. I celebrated my small victory, but was suddenly halted as I realized that I had lost my balance. I began to slip and slide off the cool, silky blanket. I felt my right side slide off and dangle off the edge as I clawed at the mattress with my free hand. I cursed as the blanket fell right along with me.

_Thud!_

My head banged against the cold metal and my wounds screamed a mantra of agony. "Uhhhh…" I moaned. My thoughts swirled around in my skull. Then blackness surrounded me once again.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry I didn't get this out later, but I was really busy and school's been crazy! Ugh! Finals are coming up! Oh, well, they're pretty easy, I guess. For Science, I have to do a powerpoint on lithium. And for the pics, I put on a bunch of dark and Evanescence ones. My teacher is gonna freak! I can't wait! Lol!**

**Anyways... The next chapter probably won't get out until like next year or around Christmas time. :( I've already plotted and sketched out some ideas and possible scenes. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**-Neon**


	3. Chapter 3

"You're annoyingly persistent." I heard through the pitch haze. "I give you props though; I didn't think you would get that far considering your wounds. But I guess that just means I'll have to be harsher with your bonds. And since you further injured yourself, I don't think you'll be trying that anytime soon."

"Uhhh…" another voice rang out.

_Whose it that? Oh, it's mine…_

My eyes slowly opened. Fuzz covered the corners of my eyes. The world around me sluggishly came into focus. I was in the same room as before- Zuko's room- lying on the bed. I looked around. Zuko was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at me.

My heart beat pounded inside my head. My head felt swollen and engulfed in flames of pain. It ached and screamed in pain. I felt as I did so many months ago when Zuko had knocked me unconscious at the Spirit Oasis. Dormant hatred for that battle soared through my body, once again awake and alive.

I became angry at myself and at Zuko. I wasn't angry at myself so much for losing to Zuko, but rather that I lost the battle and as a result Aang was captured. I remember being terrified for Aang. I didn't know where they went and it was in the middle of a blizzard. Zuko was a firebender, so he hadn't had any trouble staying warm, but my thoughts had raged about worrying that Aang would freeze to death. I had known that Zuko wouldn't let that happen, but as stupid and arrogant as he had been- and still was- I hadn't been sure that that thought would even occur to Zuko.

Thankfully, we had found them both in the nick of time. I remember being more than ready to face Zuko once again. And that time, I had been prepared and already know what I was going to do. I had practiced just before we had left, so my adrenaline had already been pumping. And it had paid off; I had defeated Zuko with one waterbending move.

I tried to sit up, but was held back by ropes around my wrists tied to the bed post. I assumed that fate thought it was pretty funny to see my tied up. Zuko probably did also. I glared at him, telling him with my eyes that I hated him for the ropes, for my injuries, for everything that he had done to me and Sokka and Aang.

I hated him for choosing the wrong path. I knew that Zuko knew that he could join us and help restore balance to the world, and it would be a better alternative than his father ruling on high over the entire world. Even if he did know that, then what held him back? I didn't know, but I assumed that he wanted to rule right beside his father then take his place after he died.

_You don't know that, Katara. _I heard Gran Gran chide me once again. It seemed that she never left me alone. Not that I didn't want to see her so badly, I truly did, but sometimes her lessons and lectures got to be boring and pestering. _You don't know what goes through his mind. What if he is being blackmailed into hunting the Avatar? _

All he wants is to see Aang in chains.

_Yes, but what if his motive? You don't know that. He's probably hurt and confused._

Gran Gran's words sank in, making me feel a bit sorry for him. I felt some sort of remorse for the young Prince. My eyes gazed at his scar. My wounds would heal, but his would never. He would always be left with the emotional pain and despair. He would always be left with the scar. I wondered if he could still feel the pain. At that moment, I wanted to heal him. I truly did.

It was a new feeling. It felt strange, but all the while good and nice. It wasn't new to want to heal and protect something, but it was to want to heal Zuko. My enemy, the Fire Lord's son. I felt as if I needed to heal him, as if I was placed where I was so that I could heal him.

_Wow, Katara, that's really lame and cheesy. 'I feel as if I need to heal him, as if I were placed where I am so that I could heal him.' Nice. _

"Stop staring at me, water wench," Zuko snapped, lashing out.

_Never mind. I don't want to anymore._

Zuko got up off the bed. "Uncle said that you should get rest. Your wounds aren't necessarily serious, but you did cause more damage to your other wounds from you idiotic escape attempt." He walked over to his desk and sat down.

"It wasn't idiotic; it was instincts," I mumbled, lamely defending myself. I didn't care that I sounded half- hearted, because I wasn't trying. I was tired and in pain. I wasn't in the mood to defend myself and quarrel any longer than I had already with the Fire Prince.

"And how was falling off the bed onto the metal floor while all but one of your limbs were still tied up not idiotic?" he pushed, using much more effort than necessary as he hunched over some scrolls.

I closed my eyes, trying to block out his taunting and blasphemous insults. All I needed at that moment was to relax and try to have my wounds heal as soon as possible. I didn't need Zuko breathing down my neck and insulting me every minute. It was bad enough that I was physically injured; I didn't need to be mentally injured as well.

"What were you thinking anyways?"

I shook my head. "You may not know this, Zuko, but I have people who need me. I have people who are depending on me to pull through for them. And those people are those who can't fight for themselves against your nation's soldiers. And I will never ever turn my back on people who need me. So if that means that I must do something idiotic or crazy, so be it. I will not give up. I will not give up on the weak and the victims of this war. You can do what you want with me, but I will never stop trying."

He twisted towards me, and squinted his eyes at me. "We'll see. One of these days you're going to realize that your struggles and escape attempts against me are as useless as they are against the army of the Fire Nation." Zuko turned back to his paperwork.

I shook my head once more, knowing that it was useless to continue and argue my point when he was unwilling to listen and I had just recovered from unconsciousness. My eyelids drooped and the echo of slumber crawled to the front of my mind. The siren call of sleep was too good to pass up. I closed my eyes, letting the wave of sweet slumber wash over me. Within seconds, I was fast asleep, blocking out the world of hatred and war.

The next morning I awoke with cramps in arms. I lifted my head up and scanned the room. I was all alone. Zuko must've woken up before I did. My head fell back onto the pillow as I groaned upon realizing that I was stuck tied to the bed until someone- if anyone besides Zuko- came into the room. I hoped that it would be General Iroh. He was practically the only general from the Fire Nation who understood how important it was for Aang to succeed in his mission. It was comforting to know that not _all _citizens of the Fire Nation wanted Ozai to succeed.

_Speaking of Zuko waking up before me, where did he sleep?_

Panic swept over me. My eyes widened, and my head turned to the other side of the bed. It was completely undisturbed. A wave of relief washed over me. For a second there, I thought that Zuko had slept beside me. I looked around the room.

A small and uncomfortable looking cot was set up against the far wall. It seemed almost sweet and kind that Zuko would sleep on something other than his bed. It was stirring and an awakening moment for me. It appeared that Zuko wasn't as evil and vile as I had first presumed him to be. Maybe he wasn't all that bad. Maybe he had built up walls to protect something wonderful and nice on the inside. Maybe it's all an act.

Maybe his kindness was an act also.

_You do not know that, Katara. _Gran Gran reminded. _Give him a chance to redeem himself. Let him show you that he is not what he seems. _

What if the Zuko I had known and come to see as normal was far from what he truly was? What if what I saw was all an act? Could something beautiful be inside such a rough and ugly outside?

In many ways, he reminded me of myself. We both had walls and barriers to protect what was on the inside. I guess he had more of a reason and fear of what would happen if he didn't have them. I only built walls to see who cared enough to break them down. True, it wasn't always the best of plans, and sometimes at the moment, the one who cared enough to break my walls was the one who could cause the most harm to me.

It was a sad and confusing thing. The one who cares enough and feels enough for us is the one who can hurt us the most. It's very contradicting. I learned early on that I hated it; I hated how the one who breaks down my walls is the same reason why I built them in the first place. It didn't seem far. And it wasn't; not at all.

I lay in bed until Zuko came in after what I assumed was lunch time. He came in carrying a plate with bread and grapes and a glass of water. He untied me, sure that I wouldn't escape. I was much too hurt to try anything.

I felt his eyes rest on me as I ate. It was strange and uncomfortable. It made me feel subconscious of myself. It wasn't something I normally was, but there was just something about him watching me, simply staring, that gave me goosebumps and made me recollect on important things to the least important things.

I couldn't say that anyone else had made me feel that way before. …Except for Arata… Back when I had been fourteen or thirteen, there had been a boy in my village that I had liked. He had the worst way of making me subconscious about everything and everyone. As his name suggested, he had been fresh. He hadn't let up for a second when he was around me. I can't say I didn't enjoy him taking such an interest in me; I just didn't so much enjoy his constant pick- up lines and such.

He didn't say anything the whole time I ate. Not one word. I didn't bother to say anything as well. We sat in silence. It was eerie and almost disturbing. I could feel his eyes bore into me. I could almost feel the pressure of him looking at me. His eyes were so intense and full of passion and hate and emotion. His golden eyes were like no eyes I had ever seen before in my life. They were beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

True, I preferred my Water Tribe blue eyes, but his eyes made me rethink that. I had never liked golden eyes before. They seemed to be full of hate and anger and wrath. I guess I had also been biased since only Fire Nation people had gold eyes.

When I finished eating, Zuko took my plate and cup and set them on the desk. He pulled my arms back against the headboard again. He spun around to grab the rope, but when he turned back around, he lost his footing. He slipped and fell onto the bed. On top of me.

I could feel his body heat radiating off his skin and his hot breath against my face. His right hand was touching my neck, I could feel his pulse, and he could feel mine. Our eyes locked onto each other's. We were only inches apart. We were stuck in some kind of spell, never breaking free or pulling ourselves away from each other.

My mouth opened, and our breaths mingled. I silently prayed that my breath didn't smell.

We pulled in closer, almost closing the space between us. His heat became stronger and stronger as he became closer and his pulse quickened. I could almost feel his lips against mine. I suddenly wondered if I wanted to kiss him. Did I want my first kiss to be with Zuko? Would I be turning my back on my country? My people by kissing him? He clearly didn't think so, considering he kept getting closer and closer. I frantically searched for some sort of excuse to stop what was about to happen.

I didn't hear Gran Gran get onto me or tell me to stop. I was confused and a bit frustrated at what was occurring. I was about to kiss Zuko, my enemy! It couldn't be! Could it?

My eyes instinctively closed. Here it was; my first kiss.

"Prince Zuko!" I hear the metal door screech open, and my eyes snap open as well. A soldier stood in the doorway looking alert.

Zuko had already gotten off me, standing beside the bed. Glad to know he wasn't ashamed of what almost happened. He stood with his usual masculine, I'm- in- charge bravado. He had somehow already regained his composure, whereas I, I was still blushing and trying to come to terms with had just happened. Or, well, almost happened.

A strange mix of relief and disappointment washed over me. I didn't know why I was disappointed, but I somehow was. I shouldn't have been disappointed. At least, that's what I keep telling myself. It was wrong of me to want to kiss him, and I actually _did_- No! I didn't like Zuko! It was wrong and betraying! He was my enemy after all! I didn't have feelings for him! He captured me! It wasn't right or fair to myself to say that I liked him.

Before I knew it, the soldier had already left and closed the door behind him. Zuko was hovering over me, tying my wrists.

"Don't fall," I smirked.

Zuko tightened the rope. Too tight. "Ow!" I yelled.

He smirked down on me in return. He stood up straight and gathered up the dishes. He strutted around the bed and made his way to the door. He heaved the door open again. He almost disappeared down the hallway, but not before I could shout out, "Fine way to treat someone injured!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I am soooooo sorry that i didn't update sooner! I really am! I tried really hard to make this chapter good. I hope I didn't make any of you mad that Zuko and Katara didn't kiss. What a close call! Oh, well. It'll come sometime! Be patient! Lol**

**Please review!**

**-Neon**


	4. Chapter 4

I huffed around in my anger for almost the rest of the day. How could he be so close to kissing me and yet act as if nothing happened when someone enters the equation? Why did he do that? Why did he act like he had been simply tying my hands back together like he had originally had been doing? Sometimes he made me so mad.

I couldn't figure it out. We had been so close. We so close to kissing, and yet he pretended that it didn't happen. He ignored the fact that it happened. It wasn't something that could merely go away. I mean, we were enemies! Enemies! Enemies aren't supposed to fall in love, let alone kiss. Enemies aren't supposed to kiss. They aren't supposed to even come close to kissing. And yet we did. Did that mean we weren't enemies anymore? Did that mean that Zuko would let me go after dinner?

I stayed in my misery and perplexity until Zuko returned once more. He wasn't carrying dishes again. I assumed that he was only checking on me. I hoped so; if it wasn't time to eat, then he wouldn't have a reason to untie me and perhaps fall again. Unless he needed to untie me to make sure I'm healing properly.

I could've been healed long ago if Zuko would've untied me and let me waterbend. But no, he had to go off on a rant about how I would attack him and his crew if he allowed that. I guess I would've if I got the chance to, but I even if I had healed myself, I still would've been sore and I was sure I had a broken rib or two; I can't heal bones.

I wish I had paid better attention to the healing lessons at the North Pole. It would've come in handy many of times. We had come across so many people injured beyond my healing. Maybe if I had paid better attention to Yugoda then I would know how to stop internal bleeding or how to mend broken bones. Maybe if I hadn't been so arrogant and willing then maybe I would be a better waterbender than I was.

But whether I could heal bone or not didn't matter because I wasn't allowed to waterbend at all. I didn't even know I had the strength to. Maybe I did before I tried to escape, but after that, there was no chance I was going to bend for a while.

The metal door creaked open, announcing Zuko's arrival. I silently groaned, dreading his return for a long while. I hadn't been too excited, to say the least, of Zuko coming back. I didn't want to talk about what had happened earlier, and I hoped that he didn't either. It would be way too awkward if he began to apologize about it or try to arrange an agreement of some sort because of it.

The Fire Prince shuffled into the room with a light coating of sweat glistening off his bare, upper body. He looked worn out and exhausted. He grabbed a towel from a chair and began to pat his face, soaking up the sweat.

I silently stared at him, taking in his appearance and judging his mood based on his looks. He seemed to be in a tired and, more than not, grumpy mood. I thought it best not to bug him or make him angry, but sometimes I have no impulse control. I only wanted to be untied; that was all.

I decided to be sweet and innocent as possible. If Zuko bought my act, then maybe he would untie me. It was worth a shot as bad of a plan it was.

"Train hard? I hope not too hard because if you did then you may be too tired to untie me," I said. Zuko glanced at me almost quizzical. As if to say, 'Did you hit your head?' or 'Are you ok?' "Well?" I looked at him, trying to look as innocent and ignorant as possible.

"If I untie you," Zuko set the towel back down and walked closer to the bed, "you will most likely escape or try to."

"Zuko, I am much too wounded to try anything." I batted my eyelids to trying to look cute and, well, maybe a bit seductive. "Puh- lease?" I drew out my words and pouted a little.

The Fire Prince stared at me with his infamous squint. His golden eyes studied mine as if the reason behind my poor and cheesy acting were hidden in my pupils. He crossed his arms, telling me it was more no than yes. He finally sighed and drew near me. He stretched over me and untied my wrists.

I gratefully returned his actions with a "thank you". I sat up, but winced in pain. I soothingly began to rub my chaffed wrists. They were red and dry and almost rubbed raw.

Zuko then chided me for my foolish deed, telling me not to move so much if I didn't want to risk further injury.

It angered me a bit that Zuko was concerned for my injuries and didn't want me to stress my body anymore than it already was, but my wrists were hurting like crazy at the exact same moment he was getting on to me. I shrugged off his words, perfectly aware of my injuries and sure that I could handle myself and hold my own. After all, I _was _Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, master waterbender.

_Yes, of course you can handle yourself. You're Katara, master waterbender, bested _and _captured by Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation, master firebender. _

Ok, so maybe I didn't do so well in that battle, but once my wounds are healed, I can successfully escape.

Life has some pretty funny twists and turns. If someone would have told me that I was going to meet the Avatar, befriend him, travel along with him on his quest to defeat the Fire Lord, master waterbending, and become captured by the Prince Zuko all in the span of eight or nine months, I would have told them they were crazy. But there I was, Aang as my friend, master of water, and Zuko's prisoner.

It didn't seem fair; I was one of the heroines in the story! I shouldn't have been captured! I should've been able to beat Zuko and be on my merry way! It wasn't supposed to end like that! Aang, Sokka, and I were supposed to be traveling to Bah Sing Se together, as a family, the three of us! But instead they were probably searching the woods for me! Aang was supposed be learned earthbending- hopefully- by now! It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair at all! This cursed war!

We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the war! The accursed war! Although I wouldn't have met Aang if there wasn't a war. But if there wasn't a war I would still have Mom, I would probably have become a master waterbender _without _traveling to the North Pole, Dad would be back home- we would all be back home! Everything would've been so much simpler if there wasn't a war.

_But we can't have what we want, and life can't always be perfect. Everything happens for a reason, Katara. Things that we don't necessarily like happen for a reason, whether we can see it or not. God sees to it. _Gran Gran informed me.

Though I knew she was right, I didn't want to listen to her. I wanted to wallow in my misery and longing for a better life. There were so many regrets and "what ifs" in my life. I constantly thought things like, "What if there hadn't have been…" or "If only I had…" or "What would've happened if…" As much as I wished for so many things to have been different or to change, I couldn't change the fact that life is too short to waste on giving up or wasting time thinking back on past mistakes.

I grabbed the pillows and set them on top of one another and lay back, using the pillow to prop myself up. I let a content sigh, relishing in my small comfort. It felt nice to relax for whatever amount of time I had. I felt a twinge of pride that I had made myself so happy and comfortable all by myself. True, it sounded a bit boastful and petty, but I was, oh so, content with myself.

"Do you think that this war is worth it?" I asked, looking down and fiddling with my nails.

"What?" Zuko gaped.

"Do you think that there could ever be a good outcome of this war? Do you think that the Fire Lord is in the right and that everyone else is in the wrong, fighting against his armies?" I tried again, elaborating. I looked up at him. He was standing

"It doesn't matter what I think," he shrugged me off. "Now close your eyes so that I may change."

I had forgotten about that. I forgot that we were sharing a room for the time being and that there was a problem with that- changing.

I obediently closed my eyes, not wanting to catch a peek of the Prince in the nude. I heard the ruffle of clothes and continued on with my questions. "What do you mean? Of course it matters. It matters an awful lot on what you think," I pursued.

"No, it doesn't," he gruffly said. "Ok, you can open your eyes."

I opened my eyes again. He was wearing a red tunic with gold tracing the hem and red pants.

What did he mean? Of course what he thought mattered. Why did he think not?

The entire time Zuko chased us across the world, I barely learned anything about the young man. I knew that he was the Fire Nation Prince. I knew he traveled with his uncle. I knew he needed Aang to restore his honor, but that was really all I knew.

It suddenly dawned on me that maybe Zuko isn't really a cruel and evil man much like his father. Perhaps he was being forced to capture Aang. I remembered thinking that the "Zuko" I knew wasn't the real "Zuko". Maybe there was something more to him. I was sure that he had things that he needed to hide; I did. But how was that different from anyone else? We all had things we were ashamed of or embarrassed by or simply were too personal for someone to know. It was a natural fact of life, so how that pertained to Zuko anymore than it did to anyone else was beyond me.

"Why is your father so bent on conquering the other nations?" I asked, trying to stay calm and not let his yelling and aggravated tone get to me.

Zuko stiffened. I could tell he was weighing whether or not to speak. "He believes that it is his sole purpose," he explained. His sole purpose?

I could tell just by the way that he spoke that he didn't believe what his father did. It seemed that Zuko had been taught that there was no other way; expect the Fire Nation way. That the Fire Nation was supreme over all the other lands.

"And what do you believe?" I pierced him with my eyes. I wanted the truth. _Tell me the truth, Zuko, not what you've been force- fed your entire life._

His stony persona quickly changed to anger. "I am a loyal son of Ozai! I follow him without question!"

"But that doesn't answer my question."

"You dare question the beliefs of the Fire Nation Prince?" he balled his hands into fists. Small wisps of smoke and acrid flames bounced off his knuckles. Great. Fate seemed to be in need of humoring.

"No, not at all," I reasoned. "I just want you to elaborate. You're shutting me out. I ask you a harmless question and you evade it. Tell me the truth. Tell me what you truly believe." I felt frustration build inside of me. If only he'd open up. If only he'd crack and tell me the truth. "I'm trying to understand how you can act kind and gentle towards me when we are alone and yet nasty around Aang." My voice began to get loud and full of anger. "Why do you want him so much?"

"I am in exile!" he shouted. "I disgraced my father and he banished me! I am not welcome in my own nation! In my own home!"

I gasped. I had never known that. I couldn't imagine Sokka or Aang shunning me away.

"I can only return if I capture the Avatar! I am without honor, my nation, my father's-" he stopped himself. A stunned look crossed his face. He had said too much for his own comfort. Was it just me or was he about to say "love"?

"Without what, Zuko?" I clung to the conversation. I wanted to know what he was about to say. If only he would've opened up just a little more… If only he would've put his guard down just a little more…

"Nothing." He shut me out once more. He turned around and walked out of the room. He left me alone I my thoughts once again.

I laid in the bed in almost a dazed silence. I was bewildered that he had said so much. …And so little at the same time. I felt that there was nothing that I could do to understand him better. For that moment, I had gotten as much information as I could, more than anyone before, I'm sure.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Zuko returned with a plate of food with me. He didn't bother to tie me up again, which I was very grateful for. I didn't know what would've happened if I had slept another night with my arms hung above my head.

We didn't speak at all. Not a word was said. There wasn't even the usual "hi" or a polite "yes" or "no". Nothing.

I had struck a nerve earlier, and I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't find the strength to. I supposed I wasn't strong enough to swallow my pride enough to apologize even though I _knew _I was in the wrong.

Gran Gran continually chided me and pressured me into apologizing. But I didn't listen. It was hard not to listen, but I managed.

Night soon fell upon us. It was the thing that I had dreaded since I woke up- bedtime. It seemed to have gone unannounced- at least with me it was- that Zuko and I would be sleeping in the same bed. It wasn't the most comforting thought. I didn't want to sleep in the same bed as my enemy, let alone the same room. It was awkward to begin with, but our argument from earlier made it even worse as Zuko pulled the covers aside and slide in next to me.

"Um… Sleep tight," I said, trying to break the silence in the most discreet way possible. _Wow, Katara. That was lame._

Ok, so maybe it was lame, but I got a reply out of it.

Zuko grunted, "Night."

And that was that; even if we had had argument earlier, by morning it would be all gone. Zuko and I would go back to our new normal lives. We would try to stay out of each other's way and still try to go on with our lives. I would try to get him to open up a little more and wait for my wounds to heal.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! There's the 4th chapter! Wow, i got that out really fast! Like a week! I think that that's a record! haha! Not much happened in this chapter. I just thought that Katara needed to grow as a character more, and frankly I'm quite sure what should happen next! I've already got an idea, but it's filling in the spaces is what's hard! A lot of the time I find that I have a certain idea for my writing, but I have trouble putting it into words. Haha! Well, I hope that the next chapter makes sense!**

**Please review!**

**-Neon**


	5. Chapter 5

The days dragged on, and before I knew it, three weeks had passed by. We soon fell into a simple routine. We would awake, eat breakfast, Zuko would go off to train while I would go to be locked in the room, lunch would come, then dinner, after that, Zuko and I would go to bed, and the day would start all over again. The days had passed by in a boring and uneventful way.

My wounds had healed to extent. They still hurt, but were healing without making a scar, save for a three inch long scar on the left side of my chest that had already begun to appear. My ribs were almost completely healed. I didn't have to worry about breathing too deeply anymore. It was an amazing feeling.

Things between Zuko and I were going fine, for lack of better words. There was no change in our relationship; none that was showing at least. I felt bad for some time. I felt that I wasn't doing my part on helping him to see the good in the world and that his father is not a man of love and compassion. I tried time and time again to make him see that Ozai was not someone worthy of Zuko's love. He didn't need the Fire Lord staring down on him, waiting for him to slip up. He just didn't see true love, something that is shared between Sokka, Dad, and I, is not based upon strength and ruthlessness. But as much as I had tried during the past two weeks, there was nothing that had been built.

I had been given the privilege of being able to be out on deck, thanks to General Iroh. But, sadly, with limits and, above all else, restraints. I was only allowed to be on deck with Zuko's permission and he had to be present at all times. I was not allowed to go out of his sight, save for doing my personal hygiene duties. I was not allowed to get closer than a foot from the edge. All I was really allowed to do was sit on a stool, chatting with General Iroh or watching Zuko practice firebending. And, of course, my hands were to be handcuffed together. How_ pleasant… _

I tried to tell myself that it was a fair agreement, but I just couldn't convince myself to think of the positive. I was able to see the light, feel the sun's warm, and look at the water roll against the bow of the ship, but my hands were handcuffed together and I was forbidden to walk without the Prince's shadow constantly or stare closely at the ocean. I understood why I was not allowed to waterbend, and I expected that much, but it seemed that the rule about being a foot away from the edge was a little much.

When Zuko had told me the rules to being the deck, a fight had broken out. I'm sure that he had anticipated it. We had argued back and forth, negotiating the rules and limitations.

"You're a spoiled prince, who cares for no one, but himself!" I had shouted, waving my fist back and forth in the air at his back as he was leaving the room, shooting daggers with my eyes.

Zuko had merely shrugged, brushing the insult away as if it were a snowflake. "Take it or leave it," he had said before he left the room, slamming the door shut.

I had huffed and puffed out more vile retorts and insults, but it had ceased to make a difference in the rules. Angrily, I had accepted them.

I was hunching over and resting my head on my handcuffed hands. I let out a huff of boredom as I watched a flurry of crimson tongues lick up at the wisps of clouds in the bright sky. Firebending was a fascinating element, but it was so _boring _compared to waterbending. I found almost no interest in watching it. I supposed I was just as prejudiced toward firebending just as much as Zuko was towards waterbending, but I had never seen a waterbender kill out of cold- blooded murder.

_Still… _

I shoved that thought away. Just because I was bored out of my mind didn't mean that I wanted to cleanse myself from the inside. I preferred to watch the art of killing and genocides rather than come to terms with my own problems, no matter how foolish and childish of me it was.

It was still warm outside, and with winter rapidly approaching, I wanted to soak up as much warmth and sun as I could before the harsh winter conditions set in.

Iroh began to explain a difficult firebending technique for the fourth time that morning. He gave a dry example of it, showing the Prince the fluent and eloquent moves.

Zuko nodded his head subconsciously. I doubted he was actually listening as well as he should've been. But he began to copy his uncle's movements, adding curls of furious flames none the less. He moved his right arm up in a circular motion in front of his face, moving slowly with precision and determination. His eyes were focused and steadfast. His other arm moved in a series of complicated motions that were going so fast that I couldn't tell where he had messed up.

"No!" Iroh shouted out. Zuko dropped his arms in frustration. "You're not passing yourself. Your determination and will to move on ahead to the next forms will only get you so far. You have to be patient. Those who stand and wait will be served first."

Zuko growled in frustration. "Uncle, I don't have time for your silly proverbs!"

I stepped in, trying to calm the young Prince down before things got out of hand. "You know your uncle's right."

Zuko glared at me and let out a frustrated and irritated groan. He closed his eyes and grumbled to himself, releasing smoke from his nostrils. He looked at me and strangely calmed down. His breathing regulated and he looked at Iroh deadpanned. "What do you suggest?"

_I can't believe that worked._

Iroh let a shocked look cross his face. He glanced at Zuko then at me before he let out a soft chuckle.

_Why is he laughing?_

"Now." Iroh snapped into his disciplined persona. He started to direct Zuko in the correct movements. He repeated the form and nodded to Zuko to follow his lead.

Confused as to why Iroh had looked at both of us then laughed, I replayed the scene over and over in my head. My eyes widened as realization dawned on me. He thought that there was something between Zuko and I! That the only reason Zuko calmed down was because of me. There was nothing, absolutely _nothing _happened between him and I.

Infuriated, I abruptly stood up, not caring how much Zuko yelled at me, and promptly walked off the deck. I heard him shouting at me, "Come back here" and "Where do you think you're going." I stomped down the hallways, huffing and puffing in anger.

How dare he assume that I would fall for such an insolent, arrogant, pig- headed, egotistical, moody-

_Katara! You should know than to be so hateful and rude. You were raised to know well enough that you are always to be kind and tolerant of others. Why, you're no better than him. _Gran Gran lectured.

I sighed, suddenly ashamed of myself. I had overreacted and been rash. I should've stayed on the stool and watched him practice. I began to turn around, but realized that it would be embarrassing to return and feel their looks upon me. I headed farther down the hallway, making my way to the bathroom. I thought that that was an adequate enough reason for my abrupt exit.

I entered the bathroom and sighed as I closed my eyes and leaned against the door. I slid down to the floor, pulling my knees close. I rested my head on my knees.

_Nothing… There's absolutely nothing going on between us…_

Oh, how I wished to believe that. I told myself over and over again, trying to delude myself into thinking that there really wasn't anything going on. …But in my secret heart, I knew that there was, oh, so much more going on than I wanted to let on. I wanted to pretend that it was normal, that things weren't changing. But they were; the signs were clear. There _was _definitely _something- _if not anything- going on.

To be honest, knowing what was happening and what was in store was nerve-racking. And it was beginning to take its toll on me. I was becoming stressed. Hard to believe, but I was.

I sighed, knowing that I would have to face them sooner or later. I lifted my head back up and stood up, wiping my dress off. With a heavy heart, I opened the door and walked through the halls and onto the deck again.

I smiled and waved sheepishly at Zuko. I silently prayed that he wouldn't pester me as I made my way back to the stool. I about sat down when Zuko said, "Didn't find any escape routes?" I cringed

_Great._

I spun around to face him. "Actually no." I placed my hands on my hips. "I had some business to take care of."

"Like?"

I didn't faze. "Things that you wouldn't want to know about."

He crossed his arms and gave me a condescending glare. "Try me."

I sat down, crossed my leg over the other, and smirked. Oh, yes, this would feel good. "My monthly cycle." My smirk dropped, but it was quickly replaced by a smug grin. I couldn't believe the lie had come out so easily. I hadn't thought ahead of time, but it came out as if it were a line I had been memorizing since I could talk.

His tight jaw loosened and his face paled. "Uh… I- Uh…" he stuttered, fumbling over his words. Iroh chuckled behind Zuko. The Prince cleared his throat and clenched his jaw. He gave me a stern look, trying to look serious, but failed miserably. "Very well, but tell me next time you are about to leave, I'll unlock your chains. I could have down that, but instead you ran off. Why didn't you just ask me?" His voice was irritated and annoyed. It almost sounded shiny, but it was far from.

"Because I didn't want you to know!" I stood up, chest puffed out, trying to look tough. My mood had turned from playful and light to annoyance as fast as drunkenness comes to a lush.

"You didn't have to mention why you had to leave! Just that you had to go to the bathroom!" he shouted.

"You wouldn't have left it alone! 'Why, Katara? Why do you need to go to the bathroom? Number one or number two?"

"That's not what I do and you know it!"

I scoffed. "Oh, please! You have to know about every single thing in my life because you need to have some sense of control, don't you?"

"Well excuse me for trying to maintain _some _control," his fists balled and tiny wisps of smoke left his knuckles. I knew I was on dangerous grounds, but I didn't care, "unlike you," Zuko gestured to me and then out to the ocean, "and those boys you stampede around with, whooping like apes!"

My hands curled into fists and I brought them near my face. "We do _not_," I flung my hands down, "stampede around and whoop like apes! You don't even know us!"

He gave me a condescending glare. "Yes, but after following you around for months on end, I began to pick up your patterns i.e. stampeding around and whooping like apes, which is why it is so easy for me to find you." He smirked, thinking he had me.

"If it's so easy," I said, struggling to keep myself from shouting more, "then why haven't you caught us yet?"

"But I've caught you, haven't I?"

I opened my mouth, appalled and angered by his words, but I could find no comeback. I closed my mouth and let my face contort into a mask of rage. I crossed my arms and glared death at Zuko.

He continued to smirk at me. His arms were also crossed, but more leisurely. He opened his mouth, mimicking and mocking me.

"Can't think of a comeback, my dear, Katara?"

"You're so full of yourself, Zuko," I spat. True, it wasn't the best of comebacks, but I got to say what I wanted to. I glared at him one last time before I sat back down onto the stool.

Zuko gave me another smug grin then returned to his lesson.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Wow, this chapter is really late! I do actually have an excuse! For once. For Spring Break, I was dragged away to go on a cruise in Central America so I wasn't able to write at ALL! I know, I know, cruises are fun! No, this one wasn't. For one, I hate boats. Two, I was seasick for more than half the cruise. Three, I saw WAY too many guys that looked like this guy I really liked that died a few months ago. :'( Four, I was hit on WAY too many times by drunk AND sober college guys to feel safe and not paranoid that I was going to be grabbed and then raped :/ And five, I was stuck with my family. So when I finally got back and finished typing this chapter out, I was unable to log on for like three days because of some technical issues fanfiction was having. So yeah, that one really put me behind. **

**Anyways, this chapter really isn't for a purpose. It's really just a filler, but I wanted to show the changes that were happening between Zuko and Katara. I wanted to show that, yes, while they were falling in love, they still didn't want to admit it and still argued and hated each other at the same time. I hope you liked it!**

**-Neon**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: READ A/N IF YOU'RE TOTALLY TICKED OFF AT ME FOR NOT UPDATING QUICKLY!**

* * *

I relaxed on the bed, sprawling my limbs out to the edges, enjoying the small comfort and peace. I closed my eyes, pretending I was back home. Pretending I was lying on enticing fur pelts and not the smooth silk. I imagined seeing the sky change from its baby blue to it passionate mix of orange and pink then slowly fade away to the cool, misty night sky lined with grayed clouds. I yearned to see an actual sky again and not the pitch metal ceiling of the ship which I had become so accustomed to over the past few months.

It had been weeks since Zuko let me back up onto the deck. After out last argument, he decided that I was too "immature" to handle a little freedom. Of course, I had yelled and shouted at him some more, claiming he was being an "insolent, spoiled prince." I, regretfully, had thrown a scroll at him, but had somehow missed his big head much to my disappointment and to his ego. I was pretty sure that that had boosted his ego up much more than necessary. If that was even possible; his ego was already as high as humanly possible.

I rolled onto my side, sighing in content. It was rare that I would have a moment of tranquility, a moment where I could lay in the solace of my thoughts. The days were usually filled with mantras of pain and exclaims of commands and shuffling from up above on the deck. Every second that wasn't full of malice and rage was welcomed with open arms.

For some reason, Zuko had been gone the entire day. When I awoke, Zuko was gone as usual, but strangely enough, he didn't return at all. He didn't come to check on me during lunch, between lunch and dinner, or for dinner. There was a plate on the nightstand with bread, grapes, an apple, and a chicken leg. There wasn't a note or anything explaining Zuko's disappearance either.

The metal door swung open with hissing squeaks. I heard the familiar sound of tromping boots that I had adapted to. I silently groaned, knowing that my peace had been destroyed much quicker than I had intentionally planned, and no doubt another argument would ensue.

Rolling onto my back and sitting up, I took in the Prince. He was covered in sweat and he had no shirt on as usual. He sulked over to his dresser. Zuko grabbed a clean outfit, nearly yanking the drawer out as well.

_Great… He's in a good mood tonight…_

I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from saying anything to him. It would surely only rouse his anger even more.

"So…" I said, still not sure whether or not to speak. "Where were you all day?" I timidly asked.

"The Fire Nation's plans are not to be discussed with a peasant of the Water Tribe."

Ooohh, how he made my blood boil! He could make me get mad quicker than Sokka had when he accidently dropped my favorite doll into the ocean when we were little. I had been about to ring his neck when Gran Gran finally inter- vened.

"So you were in a war meeting?" I asked, telling him that he had told me where he was even if he hadn't meant it.

His eyes went wide in shock and his cold stare loosened. He blushed in embarrassment as a smirk spread across my lips. His mouth opened in an attempt to utter some retort, but nothing came out. He closed his mouth again.

"Don't worry," I declared, "I won't ask what you were talking about." Mischief laced my tone. "That way you won't make the same mistake twice."

Zuko's face turned from embarrassment to anger so quickly I had barely enough time to catch it change. "How dare you be so disrespectful to royalty!" he roared. Wisps of acrid fire fell from his knuckles and onto the metal floor. Steam poured easily from his nostrils. His eyes blazed with intense anger and wrath. If I stepped out of my boundaries once more, if fate seemed to be bored again then I would be in imminent danger. I would have no way of protecting g himself from Zuko's fire.

I swallowed my pride, fearing his fury more than I wanted to keep my dignity intact. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

He calmed down, for the most part, that is. His eyes withheld annoyance more than anger at that point, but I wasn't too sure. He glared at me, warning me to not try that again. Believe me; I was far from testing him in that manner again.

"Close your eyes," he growled. I tentatively shut my eyes, a little worried about what he was doing. I assumed that he was merely changing his clothes, but after what I had said, I didn't know if he was going to punish me. I heard the ruffle of clothes and Zuko sighing. "Ok," he said, telling me I could open my eyes.

I opened my eyes and quietly gasped as I saw that he was only wearing burgundy shorts with red and gold strips ringing the bottom of the hem. I hadn't expected him to only be wearing shorts. I felt a flush of crimson in my cheeks. Though the room was dimly lit, I was positive he could see my blushing cheeks.

It wasn't that I had never seen a man topless before; I just didn't on a regular basis. Living in the South Pole, it was unnecessary and ridiculous. I had seen Sokka and Aang shirtless plenty of times before, but, to be honest, there really wasn't anything to be blushing at except a few budding muscles. But Zuko… he was already full developed and matured. His biceps were perfectly shaped and defined as well as his abs and triceps and pectorals. How long had he been trained for the hardships of war?

But even though he was muscular, his muscles couldn't hide the scars on his body. He had at least nine that I could easily trace with my eyes in the dim lighting. How many battles had he seen? How young had he been when he received his first battle scar?

Quit staring at me, peasant," he snapped.

My eyes squinted in irritation. I hated to way he called me peasant, as if I was below him. It made my blood run hot with fury. A retort curled on the tip of my tongue, just waiting to take leave.

_Patience, Katara. Gran Gran_ chided me. _Show him the ways of your people._

Sighing, I tried to be patient and kind. "Why do you think of me as something different?"

"Because you are from the Water Tribes," he merely grunted.

Biting words jumped up and down on my tongue. I bit my lip to keep them from escaping. Zuko had rubbed off on me when it came to retorts and insults after the many times we had verbally battled.

I rolled off the bed, feeling the cold metal lick at my bare feet. I sauntered to the Fire Prince. I placed my hand on his cheek. Electric shocks raced from his cheek to my hand, running through my veins. I quietly gasped.

"No. Tell me the real reason."

Zuko's eyes hardened and he roughly grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand away. Another electric jolt rippled through my veins, making me release a second sharp gasp. For some reason, the jolts of electricity had come more and more frequently. With every touch I received or gave, a small jolt would leap from his skin to me or vice versa. Zuko seemed not to feel them, but, then again, he was pretty good at covering his feelings up, so I was left clueless to if I was crazy or feeling the exact same thing he was.

"That's the only reason."

I shook my head, closing my eyes. It wasn't the only reason. He and I both knew that whether he was willing to admit it or not. It was always hard getting Zuko to open up and tell me something more about himself. As of right then, what I was trying to learn didn't really have to do with his personality or hidden feelings, but be that as it may, it was no less important that I knew the reason. It was important that I knew what he stood for and why. My persistence grew as I pursued into the argument brewing.

"Come on, Zuko," I pleaded. "I know you, and there's defiantly more to it than just because I'm from the Water Tribes."

"You know nothing about me," he snarled. The Fire Prince walked closer to the bed. He raised his eyebrows and spun his finger in a small circle, telling me to turn around.

I did so, but continued on. "You think I'm an ignorant savage, don't you?" I asked. I supposed Zuko shrugged, since no reply came. "Perhaps I am compared to you; being raised in a palace and all."

"That Fire Nation does not cater to soft- fleshed pampering." He angrily replied.

I heard the bed springs coil and groan. He must've had gotten onto the bed. I turned around; knowing that my eyes were safe from nudity, save for his chest. My cheeks flushed a bit from my thoughts. I shamed myself and pushed them aside. There were more important things at hand.

"No," I shook my head. I crawled onto the bed next to Zuko, "it doesn't. But what if I wasn't Water Tribe? What if I was from another nationality?" I rested my head on his shoulder.

The Prince turned his head towards me, cocking his eyebrow- his only eyebrow to be exact. "What does that have to do with anything?" he said with still a hint of anger tingeing his tone.

"Well," I elaborated. "If I was of some other race or nationality, would you think of me any different? Would I be seen as the same thing I am today in your eyes?"

He stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "It depends on what nation you were from."

I sighed, realizing Zuko was just closely evading my questions. He was such a hassle to deal with. It was like pulling teeth. You had to peel away a layer at a time, and even then, it was tedious work. The young Fire Nation Prince was like an onion. At times I thought that the best way to get to his heart was by taking a knife and just cutting away all the hurt and pain and outside appearance, but he would just instantly shut me out. After all the day, weeks, months, I'd spent with him, I had only gotten so far. It seemed to be a lost cause, but my stubbornness had gotten the best of me, urging me to not give up.

"Zuko," I groaned, rolling over away from him. "I mean, you've been to so many places. I guess it must be so that someone could consider me as a savage."

"You have been traveling around the world also," he acknowledged.

True, I had been to many different places in the world, but only ranky- dank villages that I had never heard of until we had traveled to it. Beside the Northern Water Tribe though. It was nothing compared to what a Fire Nation Prince must've been to, I assumed.

"Yes, but I mean…"

"Mean what?"

I sighed from frustration, giving up as exhaustion shadowed over my thoughts. "Never mind," I muttered. I crawled under the covers, "I'm too tired to elaborate anymore."

Zuko grunted. The bed springs groaned and my side of the bed lifted up, jostling my body around not much, but just enough to disrupt the comfortable position I was in.

I groaned and complained, "Why did you get up? I was actually at ease."

"I'm just going to change my shorts; they're not very comfortable. Keep your eyes closed."

"Like I would try to catch a peek at you in the nude. Don't flatter yourself." I muttered, pulling the covers over my head.

"Hmph." I heard the ruffle of clothing and Zuko saying, "Alright, you can open your eyes now."

I tore the silk off my head and fixed my static-like hair.

He sauntered over to the bed, my eyes never leaving him. I was glad he didn't notice my staring; it would've been incredibly awkward.

I sighed. _He really is handsome, isn't he? _I mentally slapped myself. What was I saying? I couldn't be attracted to him. It was just absurd. I knew that if I found him handsome, then it would surely be hard not to develop feelings for him, and that was the last thing I wanted. I could never fall for someone like him.

A thought suddenly struck me: Why was Zuko going to sleep next to me? Why had he last night? Come to think of it, he had slept next to me every night since I had been captured except for the first night when I had tried to escape. Why hadn't I noticed until now?

Hurriedly, trying to stop him before he slipped beneath the covers, I asked, "Why are you sleeping next to me tonight?" My brow furrowed in confusion. "Or any night, for that matter." My eyes turned cynical as I glared at him, daring him to hop into bed right then and there.

He stopped dead in his tracks and gave me a condescending look. I could tell what was going through his mind pretty clearly. There wasn't any straining needed.

"What? Don't look at me like that." My voice hardened like clay. "You perfectly well why I am concerned as to why you have suddenly taken up an interest in sleeping next to me considering the first night I was here, you slept on a cot. So pray do tell me before you slip into the bed next to me why you plan on sleeping next to me."

"Oh," The Prince rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter _yourself_. I am only "interested" in sleeping in a comfortable bed since the cot is extremely uncomfortable, and when I slept on it, I was sore and couldn't firebend correctly."

"Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are," I smirked, meaning to sound light and playful. I imagined hearing Aang and Sokka laughing in the background if they were there with me. Of course, if they were there with me, Zuko would've already been thrown overboard long ago.

He grunted, unamused at my small joke. "Maybe you should take your own advice," he shoved back at me. He lifted the silk covers up and flopped on the bed rather ungraceful, shaking and rattling the bed. He pulled the covers over his chest and folded his hands on his chest.

I cried out as I felt my almost healed ribs being jostled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Zuko pretended to be sympathetic. I could see the falsity dripping from his tongue.

"Hmph." I crossed my arms, more than ready for him to firebend the candles out. I closed my eyes, trying to tell him it was time to sleep.

He sighed and rolled over onto his left side. He flicked his wrist and the candles instantly went out. He sighed deeply, more than he had just a second ago. "Apology accepted."

I didn't have to ask. I knew what he meant. I was glad that he was changing little by little each and every day, even if the results were necessarily immediate.

I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, ready for the usual apology? No? Well, neither am I. In fact that's the one thing I've been dreading lol. So... Here I go: I'm really sorry I've been late(again). I've been really busy because of finals and it was really important that I did well on my finals since I'm officially a freshman now! Haha! That's right! Make way for Sarah! Lol, yeah, today was my last day of school. But now that I'm out of school, I will have so much more time to get my writing done! Yah! I'm excited!**

**I don't think I'm doing anything for summer besides possibly renting a condo on some crappy lake and taking a Japanese class. Oh, no wait! I'm also going to be going to my church camp and doing this rock camp that I did last year. I'm probably going to have a really boring summer. Oh, well, I guess it could be worse. I could be dating some really cute guy that treats me like a princess. Oh, no wait! That actually wouldn't be bad! Ok, yes it would, but only because we promised each other that we would wait until summer to date because we go to different schools and our schedules are so different that it would be better to date during summer, and so what does he do? He goes and messes around behind my back. :(**

**But you guys don't want to hear my problems. Well, hope you liked the new chapter, and btw if you guys ever start getting pissed off at me for not updating, just send me a little PM or review for either story you want me to update soon. Sometimes I just need a little nudge in the right direction to get me to write because normally I just wait to get into that mood to write, and as many of you may have noticed already, that happens about every two months. **

**Thanks and please review!**

**-Neon**


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes opened hesitantly as the morning rays awakened me. I sat up and blinked my still sleep-soaked eyes. I stretched out my arms and lazily looked around the room. I gasped as I saw Zuko was still asleep beside.

_He's still in bed! But it's past sunrise!_

Cautiously, I tapped him on the shoulder. "Zuko," I whispered. He barely stirred. I shook his shoulder with a little vigor. "Zuko."

"Hm?" he asked, barely opening his eyes up to look at me.

I shook his shoulder harder. "Zuko," I half-shouted.

He jolted awake. "What?" The Fire Prince sat up and rubbed his eyes roughly. "What?" He looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I suddenly felt a bit stupid for waking him. I pulled the silk sheet up closer to my neck, hugging it against my chest. I blushed a bit from my embarrassment. "You're- you slept in," I dumbly stated.

"Yes, I did." He didn't seem to be affected by it, but then again, Zuko was always good at hiding his emotions.

_But wouldn't he be angry or in a rush?_

"So, why are you still here?" I asked bewildered. "Shouldn't you up on deck, training?"

He shook his head. "Uncle said I'd been training too hard that I should take the day off. Of course, I told him I didn't have time to rest, but he replied with a witty proverb, 'Take rest; a field that has rested gives a bountiful crop.'" He made his voice rougher in his attempt to sound like Iroh.

I laughed at his voice. _He seems to be in a good mood this morning. _I smiled to myself. _Let's hope it holds out for the rest of the day._

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"So you just obeyed him? And you're not going to be doing anything today?"

"I'm going to be doing scroll work all day."

"I don't think that's what your uncle meant when he said you should take the day off," I stated.

Zuko shrugged. He walked to his dresser and pulled out a clean tunic and pants. "Close your eyes."

I did. About thirty seconds later he told me to open my eyes again. Zuko began to strap on his armor. He pulled his breastplate tight across his chest.

_Why is he putting on armor if all he's doing is scroll work?_

"Wouldn't it be a little more practical to simply wear your tunic and pants rather than those _and _your armor?" I asked with a smirk playing across my lips.

He paused and looked down on his breastplate. He shrugged and took it off, seating it gentle back on its hook. The Prince grabbed his shoes, sat on the bed, and laced them up. He stood up and opened the door. He paused before leaving me alone in the room and asked, "Do you want to have breakfast with me?"

"Sure." I nodded. _Yup, defiantly in a good mood. _

We left the room together and walked down the halls side-to-side as well. I blushed as a sudden and bizarre thought entered my mind. I imagined that we would be walking like that if we were a couple, but we would probably be holding hands though. I blushed furiously at that thought, and much to my embarrassment, Zuko noticed.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked as a playful smirk etched onto his face.

I turned my head away from him, hoping to conceal my rosy cheeks. "N-no reason," I horribly lied. I cringed on the inside. He was defiantly going to see through that one. I took a chance and glanced up at him.

He shook his head. "You're an awful liar, you know?"

I numbly nodded. "Yeah, I know."

He chuckled. "Are you going to tell me?"

I shook my head. I wasn't going to let him. There was no way I could possibly tell him that I was fantasizing about how we would walk down the hallways if we were a couple. There was no way he would accept it and move on with life as if I had never said it. He would only laugh at me or accuse me of being in love with him.

It wasn't that I was falling for him, there was no way I could let myself do that. It was just a strange and bizarre thought that had popped into my head so surprisingly and sudden, that I couldn't stop myself from thinking it.

"Well, if that's the case," he smiled mischievously at me, "then I'll just have to pry it out of you."

"Do what you want with me, but I'll never tell," I said, playing along with a smile of my own.

Zuko chuckled and reached out for me, but I pulled away at the last second. He tried again, going for my wrist and waist at the same time. He latched onto my wrist and jolts of electricity ran through my veins as I gasped. He hooked his other arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I stared into his eyes, totally and completely mesmerized with his golden orbs. My breathing quickened and my pulse did as well. My cheeks flushed with crimson. I didn't fight against him pulling me in closer. I was lost in the moment, too lost to think about what could possibly ensue. My mouth opened and I began to breathe through it instead of my nose.

Zuko began to breathe through his mouth too. Our breaths mingled and became entangled together. He let go of my wrist and wrapped his arm around my waist.

His arms felt so warm and comforting enclosed around me. I felt so safe and at ease. It was surreal how happy and content I was being in his arms, so strange.

"Are you going to tell me now?" he whispered huskily.

I slowly shook my head. "You'll have to try harder," I whispered, not realizing how hinting my words were.

He leaned in farther, pulling me close. His face was mere centimeters from mine. He whispered in my ear, "How about now?"

"No," I barely whispered.

"No?"

"No," I repeated a little louder, finding strength inside me.

Ever so gently Zuko pressed his soft, hot lips against my cheek.

I gasped as my cheek began to tingle from the army of electricity dancing across my skin.

As quickly as it had happened, he pulled away. He moved his head back, looking at me. He stared intently into my eyes, seemingly looking into my very soul. "Will you tell me now?"

I nodded, still a bit shocked by the kiss. "I was just…" my cheeks flushed immensely and I looked down from embarrassment. "A thought just entered my mind that was a little embarrassing."

"What was it?" he pried.

_Man, he is so persistent. _

"I-it was… it was about what we would do if we were a…" my voice drifted off, not wanting to go on.

"If we were a what?"

"A couple," I barely said, "walking down the," I gulped, "hallways like we were just doing a minute ago." I lifted my head.

A soft smile crept across his face and his eyes softened as well. He unwrapped his arms from my waist and slid his left hand into my right. "Come on," he tenderly said. "Let's go to breakfast."

"Ok," I nodded.

The Fire Prince kept his hand enveloped around mine until we reached the dining room.

I sat down in front of the table as Zuko walked into the kitchen and came back with a bowl of fruit. He set it down in the middle of the table and walked back into the kitchen. He returned with two bowls of rice and two pairs of chopsticks. He placed a bowl and pair of chopsticks in front of me as I quietly said thank you. He set his own down and sat across from me.

I crossed my legs and picked up my chopsticks. I scooped some rice and chewed it thoughtfully.

We ate in peaceful silence until I courageously broke it.

"Since you have the day off," I cleared my throat, "do you perhaps want to, I don't know," my nerves started to get the best of me, "do something? Together?" I bit my lip. "Or, I mean, if you don't want to, I totally understand."

The Prince gave me a look then returned to his rice. He took a bite, swallowed, then said, "Sure," as flat and deadpanned as humanly possible.

I perked up. "Really? You want to do something together?" I couldn't believe what I had heard. _Had _I heard correctly? Did Prince Zuko, son of the Fire Lord, just agree to do something with me? It was almost surreal.

He nodded numbly.

I smiled. "Ok, great." Things were slowly changing, and I was going to make sure they changed for good.

_Wow. This seems to be so much change in just a short amount of time._

Were things _actually _changing? It seemed almost too good to be true, and that's what worried me.

The mixed feelings that followed his changing were overpowering. I wanted to leap for joy, run up and hug him, but his gradual and strange change was also alarming, very alarming. It was scary to think that what I had grown so accustomed to was changing so quickly. But he was actually changing, or he appeared to be changing. It was nice to think that if he could change that quickly into something good, but how much easier would it be for him to snap back into his old ways? How easy would it be for him to take a step back and ruin everything?

I shook that disquieting thought from my head. If that was possible, I wasn't going to let that happen. I had worked far too hard to get closer to him and pry into his secret heart even though he almost always instantly shut me out. I wasn't going to let him fall into the black again. I just wasn't.

"Prince Zuko!" a soldier shouted as he swung open the door.

Zuko looked up alarmed with his usual stern features. He stood up. "Yes?"

The soldier walked further into the room. He bowed to Zuko and handed him a scroll. "Admiral Zu-Long wishes to have a meeting with you this afternoon. He wants to discuss," the soldier looked at me uneasily, "…the matters…of capturing…"

My eyes narrowed in anger at what the soldier was trying to utter.

He noticed my anger and gulped, "of the Avatar, sir…" He nervously looked at me.

"Very well," Zuko said. "You're dismissed."

The soldier practically sighed with relief. He hurriedly walked out of the room as calmly as he could manage. He closed the door shut quickly.

Zuko sat down and resumed eating his rice.

I looked down as realization dawned upon me. This meant that Zuko and I wouldn't be able to spend time together today. How irritating. Knowing Zuko, he was probably going to be hunched over scrolls all day or going over battle plans. Or he may even be training vigorously against his uncle's orders.

But who was Admiral Zu-Long? Was he just a rank below Admiral Zhao and was promoted when he died? Was he ruthless or merciful? Did he know I was aboard the ship?

"Who is Admiral Zu-long?" I asked.

"An admiral for the Fire Nation Navy," he bluntly answered.

_Gee, he's helpful._

"Well, thank you, captain _duh_! I mean, why is he coming for a meeting with you? Did you know he was coming? Is this news to you? Does he know I'm here? Is he really after Aang? Or is his mission to capture you? What's going on?" Questions spilled out of my mouth so quickly I didn't have time to stop them. I actually said it all in one breath, something Sokka had said I had a knack for. I didn't really mind doing, but I knew Zuko would. He hated when I asked multiple questions at a time especially when I did it in one breath. He loathed it, and he had made it clear time and time again. I took a quick breath so I could keep asking questions. "Was he promoted recently? Or was he promoted when Zhao died? Is he as ruthless as he was? Or is he worse? What's he like? Is he a powerful bender? Why are you so calm about all-?"

Zuko slammed down his bowl and chopsticks. I jumped at the sound, halting my questions. "Take a breath, Katara, before you pass out!"

I blushed a little. "Sorry."

He breathed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, I didn't know he's coming. Yes, he really is after the Avatar. I don't think he knows you're aboard the ship. What's going on is what you've been told; Admiral Zu-Long is coming onboard to discuss the matters with the Avatar." He paused, trying to remember what other question I had asked.

"Was he promoted recently?" I repeated.

"No, he wasn't. He was only promoted because Zhao was killed. In all honestly, he's a much better Admiral than Zhao could ever be. He's far more ruthless and even Zhao would seem merciful compared to him."

My eyes widened at his words. It couldn't be true. He was far more ruthless than Zhao. Could that even be possible? Zhao was so horribly ruthless and cold and cruel. I didn't think anyone was worse than him other than the Fire Lord. I shook my head in disbelief.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Do what he says; I'm going to meet with him. I can't do anything else," he shrugged.

I sighed, "Ok, I understand." I suddenly perked up. "Can I come" I eagerly asked.

Zuko looked at me as if flippers had grown out of my ears. "Are you nuts? No, of course, not! I can't let you come! Who knows what Zu-Long would do? You wouldn't last very long in a meeting with him."

Anger started to build up inside my chest. I tried to hold it in, but it was much too hard. "I can take care of myself, and you know that perfectly well!"

"Not when you're still injured, you can't," he corrected. "Come on, Katara, I don't want to put you in anymore danger than you already are in."

"And what danger am I in?" I pursued, putting my hands on my hips.

"Do you know how many grown men on this ship? I'm terrified to leave you alone in our room! I don't want anything bad to happen to you, so I'm sorry if I'm being such an unwilling jerk, but you're not going to the meeting and that's final."

I glared poisonously at him. I reached for a banana and peeled it open. I took a bite and meaningfully chewed as I thought about what he said.

_I guess he does have a point. There _are _a lot of soldiers. That's acceptable, but him keeping me from the meeting isn't. There's no danger in me going. _

* * *

He stood before me- Admiral Zu-Long. Anger seared through my lifeblood. He looked as cocky and arrogant and cruel as Admiral Zhao, although I knew he was far worse and deadly. Even the sight of him made me sick. He disgusted me and made my thoughts sinful. I couldn't help myself from thinking horrible and vile thoughts about him; they came all too quickly. I had only seen him- not even met- and I already hated him.

I reeled back behind the doorway, trying to keep myself hidden. I was not supposed to be outside of our room, let alone anywhere _near _the meeting room, but I couldn't help myself, and Zuko was stupid enough to think I would simply sit in the room and wait for the outcome of the meeting even though he had given me a stern speech on why I needed to stay put.

I stayed as quiet as possible, but with the creaking metal, it was nearly impossible. Still no one had turned my way or seen me, so as far as I was concerned, I was well hidden. It didn't matter that I was breaking rules and possibly endangering my health even further that I had already due to my first escape attempt; all I cared about was finding out what Admiral Zu-Long was doing here. And I intended to stay until I did.

"I have been informed that you have a prisoner aboard your ship. And not just any prisoner; you have captured the Avatar's waterbending friend. Is that correct, Prince Zuko?" a stern voice rang out. Zu-Long. I could tell by the masculinity in his voice.

"Yes," Zuko answered with his usual, monotone, unrevealing voice.

"Why do you keep her here aboard your pathetic crew and ship and not hand her over to the Fire Lord?"

I knew exactly why I was still aboard the ship. I knew exactly why Zuko still kept me aboard. It was not necessarily a secret that Zuko and I slept in the same bed, but it wasn't necessarily _not _a secret we had developed certain feelings for each other. We were playful and teased each other from time to time, but every once in awhile, something strange and moving and compelling would happen. We would be locked in each others' gaze, and unable to break free. We had come close to kissing from time to time, but nothing had happened other than 'almost' aside from the time he had kissed my cheek just that morning.

I would never bring such disgrace and humiliation upon myself and my family by giving myself before marriage. I hoped that no one suspected we did anything behind closed doors, because, in all honesty, that was all that ever went on- sleep. We simply slept in the same bed. There was nothing more to it than we slept, happily, I might add.

"She holds the key to capturing the Avatar, and she is also injured."

"Then why not let your father take care of her." An evil grin crept upon his face. "I'm sure he could use another servant or concubine," the admiral smirked.

I closed my eyes and braced myself against the wall, feeling for support. I could already hear Zuko's outburst. But none came. My eyes flew open, and I peeked around the door.

Zuko was sitting calmly across from Zu-Long. His hands were folded neatly in his lap and a calm expression was spread across his face. How strange. Somehow Zuko had been able to withstand his temper and remain calm.

_That or it just didn't bug him that Zu-Long made that little comment._

My mind flooded with these thoughts. Was it possible that Zuko saw to do that to me? Was it possible that I was really nothing but a prize? A toy? A token of victory? Something to throw away once dealt with?

"My father has more important matters at hand than to deal with her, and it is _my _destiny to capture the Avatar," I rolled my eyes. He was still hung-over about capturing Aang, "not some sad excuse of an admiral only promoted due to Admiral Zhao's death." Zuko smirked, crossing his arms.

I couldn't help myself; I snickered out loud. I quickly ducked my head behind the doorway, pretending as though they had not seen or heard me. I crossed my fingers, though I knew it would do no good, and squeezed my eyes shut as if I could close myself off from the world, though I had learned long ago that one can never shut themselves away from the world no matter how hard they try.

I heard Zuko sigh. My cover had been blown. It came as no shock to me that I had been discovered. I had figured out as soon as I had shuffled down the hallway that I was going to be caught quickly. After all, a Water Tribe, teenage girl, who is covered in bandages, sneaking down the hallways of a Fire Nation ship belonging to the Prince is none too conspicuous.

As my thoughts rolled along, I stopped at that last thought. _A Water Tribe, teenage girl, who is covered in bandages, sneaking down the hallways of a Fire Nation ship belonging to the Prince is none too conspicuous. _I shook my head. If someone had told me that I would be doing just that in the near future, I would've thought they were crazy. But there I had been, doing exactly that.

_No one told you would be doing that, but someone _did _tell you would fall in love with a powerful bender._

Those thoughts stuck in my mind for what seemed like an eternity, but I knew it was only a matter of a second or two because I was broken out of my thoughts by Zuko's booming voice echoing out of the room, past me, and down the hallway.

"Katara, if you really wanted to listen to our meeting, I would've let you if you simply begged enough." I could practically hear his smirk crossing from cheek to cheek. That was something he was always good at- smirking. It was never a genuine smile from him. It seemed that he could never pull off a true, happy smile. That was something I was working on- making his smile.

I collected myself, brushing my skirt. I stood up and walked into the room, trying to look as graceful as possible.

Zu-Long sat across from Zuko with his arms crossed, smirking as well as Zuko, but with Zuko it was different. Mischief danced around in his golden orbs. It still irked me that they both found it rather amusing that I had been caught and addressed as I had been, but I knew Zuko had meant for the whole ordeal to be mere fun for both of us, if not for Zu-Long.

It was a bit scary and chilling the way he watched me. It felt as if he thought of me as a prize or piece of meat. Maybe I was a bit paranoid, but it was almost appalling the way Zu-Long looked, staring at me, waiting for me to do something. I assumed he thought Zuko had trained me like some sort of pet, and half expected me to get down on my knees and apologize.

I stopped in front of them, shifted my weight to my left side. I crossed my arms, a smirk of my own spreading across my lips. "You wish I would beg for you to allow me in your presence, but in reality," my eyes danced between Zuko and Zu-Long. Zuko was chuckling on the inside if not on the outside and Zu-Long seemed quite intent on what I had to say. His grey eyes held firm as they board into mine. "I would never beg for a spoiled prince!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is basically where the whole plot starts from. I had finished this chapter several hours ago, but I kept reading it over and over again, knowing that something was missing. So I added in some Zutaraness into it. I really like the kiss scene. I didn't want to add in a real on the lips kiss because it was too soon in the story. Don't worry, it'll come soon! I already have it sketched out and saved on my computer. To be honest, I forgot that I had written it and I was looking through the documents to see what I had and I found it! I read it and was so happy with what I had written! Haha, does that sound braggish and boastful? Oh,well.**

**The proverb that Zuko quotes is from Ovid. I don't want to take credit or anything. He's the one who said it, so all the credit goes to him. :)**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and thank you so much for reading and reviewing in the past! I really appreciate it! And I was looking through my account just to make sure things are ok and there's not crazy dumb stuff, plus they had updated it, and I noticed that there are two pages of reviews for Fate's Sense of Humor. I appreciate that so much! I really do! I never thought that my story is worth 23 reviews! Thank you so much! I probably wouldn't be writing anymore if you guys hadn't been submitting such amazing and kind reviews! Thank you so much!**

**-Neon**


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as those words left my mouth, I instantly regretted saying them. They were stupid words said at a stupid time and I sounded a lot angrier than I had wanted. I never meant to be seriously disrespectful and rude. I had only meant to have a bit of fun and tease Zuko right back just as he had, but it was definitely not the time to do so.

Zuko exhaled deeply in a way that men do when they get agitated at one another. He knew something bad was coming and it wasn't going to be easily stopped. He glared at me, telling me I should not have said that.

Zu-Long's nostrils flared and his hands tightened into fists. He glared so deadly at me that I had a knot of fear and worry plunge to the bottom of my stomach. He turned to Zuko, his eyes a blazing inferno. "Are you going to let her disrespect you like that? I never believed that you were such a coward as Zhao had described you as, and even now I don't because you are much more of a coward than he said you were if you let her go unpunished," he snarled.

Zuko cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "There is no need for a punishment," he said sternly.

"Of course there is!" Zu-Long shouted. "Are you going to stand there and let her walk all over you? A Water peasant?"

Anger boiled inside of me. How dare he call me a Water peasant! I glared poisonously at him.

"Her actions are not in need of a punishment! If you were in her place wouldn't you lash out?" he asked, already lost his patience with the both of us.

"You're a disgrace to the Fire Nation," he spat.

More anger built up in my throat. Zuko was not a disgrace. There was good in him that I never thought was possible in someone from the Fire Nation. He chose to defend me rather than punish me. He deserves more than to be known as a disgrace!

"He is not a disgrace," I said firmly, my eyes staring steadily at Zu-Long. I wasn't going to back down from what I knew was the right thing to do.

Zuko eyed me, silently warning me.

"Of course, he is," Zu-Long said, turning to me. "If you have any ounce of wisdom in you, then you'd better keep your mouth shut." He turned back to him. "If you weren't a disgrace, don't you think your father would have welcomed you back already?"

The Prince looked down in remorse. "That's not true," he muttered.

It made my heart ache to know that he thought that as well. His father didn't love him. His father didn't even know what love is!

"You have the scar he gave you to prove it." He grinned evilly. He knew he had hit a pressure point in him. He knew that he would lash out, rage filled. Zuko was right, he was much worse than Zhao.

I gasped out loud. His own _father _gave him his scar? What kind of a world did he grow up in? How could he have turned out to be so… so…_normal _even though he was given such a horrendous and heinous reminder like that?

"Rah!" Zuko shouted, standing up abruptly. "Maybe you'd like one too!"

He smirked. "What are you going to do? Challenge me to an Agni Kai?" He chuckled. "No, you won't because you know that I will defeat you and you'll lose your little girlfriend," he gave me a sneer. "You'll have even more disgrace and dishonor brought upon you, isn't that right?"

Zuko kept his eyes down, not willing to look up at him. He knew he'd lost to him. There was no possible way he could pull through in this verbal battle. Zu-Long had hit home with Zuko and hit pretty hard, but still he looked up coldly at the cruel admiral. "I think it's time for you to leave," he threatened.

"I think you are right," he said as-a-matter-fact. "I'd best get back to hunting the Avatar. You know, _Prince _Zuko, you should probably just give up now while you still can because the Avatar will be in my hands before you can even pull up your anchor." He smirked again. "And soon enough she'll," he nodded his head towards me, giving me a pang of fear that shook me from the inside out, "be mine also." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

As soon as he was out of earshot, I ran to Zuko. I placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to soothe his growing anger and pain. "I'm sorry, oh, so sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't have disobeyed you. I'm sorry," I apologized as the realization of what I had caused dawned on me. I felt tears began to sting my eyes as they threatened to fall.

I don't know why I was so shaken by what had happened, but it really hurt me to see him in that much rage and pain. It was scary and upsetting. I had seen him go through a mild case of it when I pried deep into his secret heart, and it sometimes really hurt him. I didn't want him to go through that again on a much larger scale on my account.

"It doesn't matter," Zuko mumbled. He pulled away from me. He padded out of the room, leaving me alone as tears started to fall.

The next few days between Zuko and I were extremely tense. Ever since Zu-Long had come aboard the ship, Zuko had been in a bad mood. He would totally write me off when I would try to speak to him. I barely saw him aside from when we went to bed, but even then things were exceedingly hard. It had been a week since Zu-Long had been on the ship, and Zuko still didn't seem to be snapping out of his silence or depression.

"Zuko," I sighed one night, "you seem to be in a sullen mood lately. Talk to me."

"It's complicated," he said, evading my question and trying to write me off instantly.

"I know that what happened was horrible and traumatic for you and it really cut up some old wounds for you." I paused, not so sure I should go on, "but," I bit my lip, "you have to understand, for the people who love you, watching you be in this much rage and pain is really scary." I crossed my arms out of fear and feeling strangely chilling.

Thinking about Zuko totally losing it from anger and pain was a frightening thought. It was scary enough to fight him and see that side of him being completely released towards me, but to not even be fighting was a horribly shaking thought. It sent goosebumps all along my arms and chills down my spine.

"My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all," he numbly said. He squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced as if he was withholding a cry of pain.

That wasn't true. He had his honor, he always had his honor. He never lost it because his father is an unfair and cruel man. "How can you say that?" I asked shocked and a bit outraged. "You sound like you've already given up!"

He gritted his teeth, suddenly becoming angry and unable to hold it inside of him. "You don't understand!" he shouted at me.

I flinched. I never expected him to lash out at me like that.

"You don't understand the position I'm in! Zu-Long is going to steal the Avatar away from me! I'm never going to earn back my honor! I'm never going to earn back my father's-" His face paled and he took steps back in shock. He had said too much for his own comfort, but I understood perfectly well what he was about to say.

His talk about losing his honor and his father's love made me sick. His father was not fit to be known as a father. He based his love off strength and brutality. How could Zuko justify that as actual love? How could _Ozai_ justify that as actual love, a father?

"Your father knows not of what love is," I said, shaking my head and taking a step toward him. "Only cruelty and malice. He is undeserving of being Fire Lord and undeserving of your love," I said, holding firmly to my courage to speak up against Ozai. I walked to Zuko, gazing up into his eyes. They were full of pain and hurt. It broke my heart to see him like that. "Whatever you think your father's love is, is not true love. It is only based off greed and want for power.

How can you still strive to have the acceptance of the man who gave you your scar?"

He looked away, staring at the floor.

"You father, he bases love off strength and how merciless you are. But you aren't merciless, Zuko. You _are _strong even if your father cannot see it because I can," I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. I didn't care if he didn't hug me back or if he pushed me away. It didn't matter. "And," I went on, not sure I should add it in, "there's far more people worthy of your love."

Slowly, he wrapped one arm around me too. It was so shocking and surprising that I almost pulled away. "Thank you, Katara," he whispered in my ear. He clutched me tighter as he pulled his other arm across my back.

"Zuko!" I shouted as I sped down the hallways. That boy was never where he said he was going to be. "Zuko!" Where was he? I finally reached our room, panting and about ready to pass out. I had run all over the ship in search of him. Apparently no one knew where he was. How convenient.

I swung our door open, and, of course, there he was, sitting at his desk. He was hunched over scrolls. He twisted around as the sound of the door opening. He stood up with a confused look on his face and a smirk on his lips. "Why are you all out of breath?" he asked. "Pirates chasing you again?" he smirked.

I playfully glared at him. "Har, har, har. You would know a lot about _that_, wouldn't you?" I bent at the waist and held my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. Tendrils of hair fell into my eyes, but Zuko pushed them back. I smiled and blushed slightly at his kind gesture.

_He's been such a sweetheart lately. I wonder what's going on. It all started five days ago when I was comforting him and we hugged. Then four days ago, he asked to have tea with me. Three days ago when we stopped at that fisherman port, he picked a flower for me. And yesterday he came up behind me and scared me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, leaving me shocked for a few minutes. Could all those things have something to do with when we hugged? No, it can't be, but why has he been acting so sweetly?_

Could it be that he loves- No, Zuko couldn't have fallen for me. I mean, after all, I am the "Water peasant". Why would he have fallen in love with me?

But…if he…is in love…with me…does that mean I return those feelings…? No! I'm not in love with anyone, let alone the Fire Nation Prince! I would be turning my back on my own people if I said I was in love with Zuko. No chance. No way. I couldn't be in love with him.

When I finally caught my breath, I stood up straight with a wide grin on my face. "There's a market at the port we've stopped at. Can I go and look around? Please?" I asked.

"No," he instantly said.

Is _he really going to be that adamant about me not going?_ "No? What do you mean, 'No.'?"

"I mean, no," he said as he turned around and walked back to his desk. I followed close behind on his heel. He sat down in his stool.

"Why not? Do you not trust me?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I don't," he admitted.

"But... why not? I won't cause any trouble!" I promised.

Zuko gave me a condescending glare. "Of course, you'll be trouble!" he cried. "You're _always _trouble! Trouble follows you around like a lost puppy," he said as he pointed a finger at me.

I sighed, thinking I had been defeated. "Please, Zuko," I tried one more time. "You can come with if you want. I won't be any trouble, I promise! Just please let me go! You can come with if you want and chain me to your wrist if it makes you feel better!" I said, not completely sure I was going to let him if he actually decided to do that. But it was worth it if he let me go, embarrassing, but worth it.

He turned to me. He stared at my face, trying to find any hint of dishonesty. "You promise to stay by me at all times?" he asked, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"You promise not to go anywhere I say you cannot go because we've had problems with that before."

"I promise, Zuko," I said, my patience running thin. I was practically bouncing up and down from excitement. "So can I go or are you just doing this to torture me?"

He sighed and rolled out of his seat. "Fine, let's go."

"Yah!" I shouted as I jumped into the air.

The market was just as I remembered it being. It was full of people walking around, shopping for things. Everyone was running about, shouting their wares, looking for something to buy. There was so much hustle and bustle. It was so exciting! I couldn't remember the last time I'd been to a market!

I clapped my hands like a child from my enthusiasm. It had been about a month since I had been outside. I hadn't been outside since Zuko let me watch him train, but even then there wasn't much amusement. No, there wasn't _any _amusement at all. It was going to be a fun day, I just knew it.

Zuko looked at me with a chuckle. He probably thought I was being silly and childish, but I didn't care. I was going to have a good time shopping around and dragging him into shops that he didn't want to go into.

We walked off the plank and onto the ground. After being aboard the ship for months, it was going to take me awhile to get used to walking on solid ground. It took me long enough to get used to the bizarre sway of the metal ship. I was going to be walking around as if I was drunk.

We shopped around for some time before we got tired and hungry. We bought some food from a local vender and ate as we were walking.

"So, do people know who you are when you come to places like this?" I asked casually as I was examining some flowers outside a shop. I turned behind me and pulled my swooping hair out of my face.

He was leaning against a wooden pole used to hold up the canopy. He had a look on his face that looked like he was annoyed and yet in love that made me smile. "No, not usually. I've actually never had a problem like that," he answered.

"Let's hope I didn't jinx it," I chuckled as he smiled.

We walked through the market some more and went into shops of all sorts. We talked casually as if we were old friends, and strangely, I enjoyed his company. There was something different starting to bud inside him and bloom. There was something there. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something. Something sweet and almost kind.

It was so weird to think that he was sweet and kind, since he was mean and coarse and unrefined when we had first met and when he had captured me. He had been gruff and brutal with his words. But…he was dear and somewhat unsure. I wondered why I hadn't seen it until just a few days ago.

"Ok," Zuko said, looking up into the sky. Clouds were starting to gather in the east, warning us of a storm that was approaching, "We have a little bit more time before this storm comes. We should quickly look at one more store and then leave." He glanced down at me.

"Mmm," I grunted my understanding. I wasn't really paying attention to him. I was more focused on the shop across the road. It was full of beautiful dresses in the windows. There was even a purple dress! I couldn't believe that the small store had a purple dress. Out of all the stores that I had seen, there was not one purple dress.

"What store do you want to go in?" I barely heard as I started walking towards the shop. I ambled through the doorway, and I heard, "Katara?" from still out in the road. I imagined Zuko swirling around, looking frantically for me and then grumble and mutter curses under his breath. I chuckled to myself.

For about ten minutes, I wandered around the store, gazing at the beautiful dresses. I had never in my life been to a shop that had dresses like those. They were exquisite! Completely perfect in every way!

I suddenly felt a shadow loom over me. I turned around to see an irritated Zuko standing fiercely over me.

He pulled me away from the racks and into a corner. He rested his hands on the wall, cornering me in. "What are you doing here?" he gruffly asked. His golden eyes board into me.

"Looking at the dresses. What does it look like?" I snapped, already agitated.

_What is it with men and shopping?_

The Fire Prince growled, letting small wisps of smoke escape his knuckles. "You promised that you would stay beside me. Do you remember that or has it already slipped your mind? If you keep this sort of thing up, you'll blow our cover," he warned through gritted teeth.

I squinted my eyes. I was not going to blow our cover. His words hurt and were meant to bite, but I knew he was merely looking out for me. I appreciated his actions, but pulling me away from the clothing racks and into a corner to interrogate me was far too much. If he was going to protect me and watch over me, he was going to do it with respect and above all else personal boundaries.

"Excuse me, but I know how to keep my mouth shut. Unlike you. It's your fault that Admiral Zu-long is after us; not me," I retorted.

Zuko scoffed. "Oh, please, don't flatter yourself. You know very well why he's after us."

I shrugged, sighing. "Whatever," I said as I tried to walk back to the rack I was looking at, but he pulled me back as he crossed his arms. A smirk spread onto my face, "At least I'm not the one dragging girls off to corners while their shopping."

Zuko's cheeks turned rosy pink with embarrassment at the realization of how his actions looked. He looked so innocent and humble and somewhat cute when he blushed. I took note that I would have to get him to blush more often.

His face lost its rosy hue and turned back to its usual stony gaze. "Be that as it may, I'm merely looking out for you. I am your guardian after all."

"Guardian?" I scoffed. "_You_ were the one who captured me in the first place, and since when are you my guardian?" I asked as I tried to chock back laughter. Zuko being my guardian was the most ironic thing ever. I never imagined that he would even say that he was my guardian, let alone take heed to it. "I did not ask you to watch out for me."

He glared at me. "I took on the position since Zu-Long declared that you were going to be his," he answered. "Remember?"

A shiver went up my spine and my stomach dropped. I had forgotten about that.

His eyes lowered and his voice dropped to a whisper. "If anything were to happen to you, I couldn't forgive myself."

I felt my face blush a little. I didn't expect him to say something like that. It made me happy to hear him say that, but also uncomfortable. It made me feel a bit out of place because he was clearly hinting that he felt something for me, but… I didn't think- No, I did _not_ feel anything for him. Nothing other than some sort of bond of friendship. And even then, it was a fragile line.

I huffed, "Well, I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

Zuko growled. It was quite obvious that he wasn't going to back down and leave me alone. I wasn't going to back down either. I was as strong as he was, - possibly as stubborn and headstrong- and I was going to prove that to him.

"No, you can't because I know you, and you attract trouble like fire attracts smoke."

My brow furrowed with confusion. Fire attracting smoke? That did not make any sense. I crossed my arms. "Smoke comes naturally from fire. It doesn't attract it."

"My point exactly," he stated. "It comes _naturally_."

I glared at him one last time before sighing. "Alright, fine." I shook my head a little. "Let's go back to the ship."

"Good." Zuko nodded his head and turned on his heel. He walked swiftly through the store with me following closely behind him. He got to the door, opened it, and stopped abruptly.

"Umph!" I grunted as I ran into his back. He looked back behind him and gave me a look to which I glared at. I moved beside him to see that it was pouring down rain. There weren't a lot of people in the road, but there were a few who were running frantically, trying to get to some shelter. It appeared that we would have to be one of those people also.

"I told you we'd have to leave soon before the storm came," Zuko growled, giving me a condescending glare.

I stuck out my tongue at him. True, it was childish, but it felt, oh, so good to do it. "It's not like we just can't wait it out," I said, shrugging.

He shook his head. "No, we need to make it back to the ship."

I sighed. "So that means…" I drifted off, not really wanting to voice the thought of having to run through the rain.

"Yes," he nodded his head.

I grumbled curses under my breath. I had not planned on being soaking wet by the time we got back to the ship. True, I could simply waterbend the water out, but, to be honest, I didn't expect to need to waterbend water out of my clothing. I expected the day to end with a nice walk back to the ship with the sun high in the sky and big, white clouds spotting the sky. And _not _grey and bleak skies and cold rain.

"Aren't you a waterbender?" the Fire Prince asked with a condescending scowl on his face.

"Yeah, where have you been for the last year?" I sarcastically asked.

He glared at me with his 'You know what I mean' look. "I mean, don't you love being in water?" he corrected.

I breathed in deeply, taking in his question. I never actually thought about it like that. "Well, sure, I like swimming in the water and bending it, but I don't really like the rain." I gazed up at him, a smirk just barely evident on my face. "Since you're a," I lowered my voice, "firebender, don't you like to be on fire?"

"No, I don't like to be fire!" he shouted, shocked that I would ask such an idiotic question.

"Well, there you go!" I said, making my point clear. "Just because I'm a waterbender doesn't mean I love to be totally drenched unexpectedly from rain when I expected to be walking home in nice weather underneath a bright and vibrant sky. I mean, sure if I had planned on being caught up in the rain, then maybe, sure, but not like this," I explained.

Zuko nodded his head in understanding. He looked at me. "Ready?"

I bit my lip. No, I was most certainly not ready, but I knew that we had to make a break for it sooner or later. "I guess," I mumbled.

"Ok."

We made a mad dash out of the store. Instantly we were drenched with water. My hair began to cling to the sides of my face. My clothing turned a shade darker and water dripped and rolled down my limbs and nose. Tiny droplets settled themselves onto my dark eyelashes. With each blink, I pushed them off, but as I pulled my eyelids back up, new raindrops took their place.

Surprisingly, I started to laugh as soon as we were a few yards away from the store. It was an extremely ironic moment; something I never thought would ever happen. Fate seemed to really have a sense of humor. I never thought I would experience running through the rain with Zuko, the Fire Prince. But…I don't think I'd want to experience it with anyone else.

For some reason, it just felt so right. The way he ran next to me, the way his figure loomed over my own, it was so…so… perfect. I don't know why, but it did. And for some other strange reason, I was comfortable with it. After all, Zuko wasn't as much of an enemy as he had been before I had been captured. In fact, he was more of a friend than anything. There was just some sort of bond between the two of us that had somehow formed over the six months we had spent together.

Zuko glanced over at me with confusion quickly spreading across his features as I laughed and held out my arms. "I thought you hated the rain?" he huffed as he tried to talk and run at the same time.

"I don't _hate _the rain; I just sometimes dislike it." I looked up at him. "And for some reason, I don't mind it!"

"Why?" he asked, still, oh, so confused. "You just said that you didn't want to be out in the rain."

I shrugged. "I don't know!" I laughed. I stopped running and just stood still. I felt the tiny droplets fall onto my face, arms, skin, everywhere. It felt so refreshing and good. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. I don't know why, but when it rained the earth and sky always had a certain clean smell to it. I opened my eyes and turned to Zuko.

"Come on, you scardy cat!" I shouted out at him, smiling all the while.

He looked unsure, as he had been watching my little performance, about what to do next; whether join me or walk away like a total jerk. He bit his lip in uncertainty then ran towards me with arms open wide, yelling and shouting in ecstasy.

I never once thought that in all my life would I hear Prince Zuko shout and yell in ecstasy, but nevertheless, it made me smile even bigger and brighter. It was like we were actually real friends or like we were a- No, we would never be a couple. That was totally and completely out of the question. I could never, ever be in love with him. And even if I did, it wouldn't work out. We came from two totally different worlds.

But…maybe I did feel something for him. Something much more than just a friendship. Would that be wrong of me? Would I be turning my back on my own people, my family if I admitted that I truly did love-

I mentally slapped myself. No, I couldn't love him. I couldn't admit such an absurd statement.

Zuko wrapped his arms around me and I laughed out loud. His arms were still as warm as ever even though we were sopping wet.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him and clung closely to his warm body. I took in his intoxicating scent of ash and timber wood.

"Alright, play time's over," he said as he let go of me with his right arm and leaned down. He scooped up my legs and hugged me close to his chest.

I instinctively hooked my arms around his neck, to keep myself up. "Don't drop me."

"Have I ever dropped you?"

My face fell. "You've never picked me up," I corrected.

"Well…" he said, thinking for a moment. "There's a first time for everything."

My eyes widened in fear. I clung even tighter to his neck. "No, seriously, don't drop me!" I squealed.

He gave me a condescending look. "I'm not going to drop you," he promised.

I bit my lip and nodded.

Zuko set me back down on the cold metal of the deck. He had surprisingly carried me all the way back to the ship without complaining of my weight- which I was _sure_ some crack about it would escape his lips.

The rain had subsided to an extent. It wasn't a rumbling shower, but a light shower instead. The sky was still pretty dark and grey, and the raindrops made an eerie echo sound as they sloshed onto the metal.

I started to walk off the deck to go to our room to change, but Zuko grabbed my hand, enveloped my slender hand into his large, warm hand. He spun me around so that I was facing him again.

I blushed immensely. I looked down then back up at him. I gazed into his golden eyes.

The light rain fell against me and rolled off my arms as I stretched them out onto his shoulders. I could feel the cool raindrops slide down my nose and drop off the curve of my lip. I could feel droplets being dragged from my eyelashes to my cheekbone. I could feel his warm arms wrap around my waist also. That was all I could feel- the rain and him. And that was enough for me.

I let myself go. I let my inhibition go, throwing it out the door. I didn't know exactly how far things could escalate, but I wasn't about to let myself think too much and stop something wonderful from happening because living in that moment with him was all that I could ask for. It was perfect; the world seemed to be perfect with him standing in front of me. The whole ordeal, where we were, who we were, how we had come together, seemed to be so strange, but so perfect all the while. There wasn't one thing I would've changed.

He leaned in closer, his eyes ablaze with passion and- Could it be that the Fire Nation Prince, the ruthless and cruel Prince could hold love within his eyes? I believed it to be so.

I moved my hand to his cheek, caressing it. My eyes moved upon his scar, his wretched scar. My fingers grazed it, feeling its roughness and leather-like feel. I wanted so desperately to heal it, but I couldn't. I bit my lip, feeling empathy for the young man in my arms and sorrow for not paying closer attention to Yugoda at the North Pole.

I pushed those regrets and ruining thoughts away. There were more important things at hand. I placed my hand on his scar then pushed it away, moving back down to his neck.

He pulled me closer and pressed me against his masculine chest. He stared intently into my eyes. He moved his hands from my waist and twisted them around my shoulders. Zuko clasped my head in his hands, pushing back my wet hair. He smiled a little and rested his hands back around my waist, not breaking our gaze.

My heart pounded in my chest. It something I had ever felt before. It was a feeling so unknown and uncharted. I was afraid I would mess up. I faltered and looked down, feeling inexperienced when, of course, I was, but…was Zuko inexperienced?

_Probably not…_

Sensing my uneasiness, Zuko hooked his index finger under my chin and pulled my head up. We were inches apart. His breath mingled with mine. His warm hands grew warmer and warmer with his longing and passion. He slowly moved in, his eyes closing.

"Do you remember when you said that there are far more people worthy of my love a few days ago?" he whispered in that husky tone that always made me melt.

I nodded my head.

"Well, I found someone."

I inhaled, taking a deep breath.

_So this is why… but… Do I return these feelings? I-I-I don't know. Maybe. Do I l-love him, Zuko?_

Realization dawned on me. I could finally see it. How could I have been so ignorant and unwilling to swallow my pride? I did love him. It took me long enough to realize that I loved him, but I did nonetheless.

I closed my eyes and leaned in, closing the space between us.

It was nothing like any of the other girls back at home had said it was like in their fits of giggles and squeals. Quick and sweet and small. But then again, they had never had a kiss with a firebender or with a man that they truly loved and knew that they felt that in return rather than just some silly crush.

I was instantly filled with electricity thrumming through my veins as soon as his lips touched mine. I felt on fire as we deepened the kiss. He lifted his mouth and kissed my upper lip and tightened his arms around me. I felt as if I had been struck by lightning, but my wildly beating heart told me I was much too alive to have been.

Our lungs screaming for air, we finally broke apart for lack of breath.

I panted and tried to calm my heart, looking deep into his eyes. The eyes of Zuko, the Fire Nation Prince, the man I had somehow and almost mistakenly fallen in love with. But that was alright. I opened my mouth and nothing came out.

…But no words were needed.

He stared into my sapphire eyes, filling me with one of the best warmth of all time, aside from when we had kissed. He smiled one of his rare and genuine smiles. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I think it's time we went inside."

I nodded and happily let him lead me back into the ship.

* * *

**Ahhh! The moment you all have been waiting for- the kiss!**

**Ok, for once I was not late. I am actually early! I got to work right away on this chapter. Mostly because I knew what was going to happen in this chapter and I couldn't wait to have it out. And I'm ashamed to say that while I was writing this chapter, I was giggling like a silly little schoolgirl. lol. **

**I know this chapter is extrememly long (it's like 6,000 words!) but I really wanted to have all those scenes in one chapter and in this chapter, but it wouldn't have worked out with all the little extra stuff, so I gritted my teeth and kept writing until they kissed. Which by the way, how was it? Did you guys like it? Did it live up to expectations? Was it too early in the story? Yeah, it was a little bit earlier on than I had hoped, but... I think it works out better this way. What do you think?**

**This is by far my FAVORITE chapter (and you guys can tell ;)) I really enjoyed writing the kiss and the market scene. I couldn't stop smiling and giggling when I was writing it haha. **

**No, but, seriously, if you guys hadn't have been so supportive, I think I would have dropped this story a LONG time ago, so I really do want you guys to know that you are appreciated, and I actually DO read your reviews and reply back to them, in case any of you think I'm just some mean person that doesn't say anything about it. (That's happened to me before, on a many occasions sooo...) So, yeah! Thank you guys soo, soo much!**

**Please review!**

**-Neon**


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days that passed went by without any problems other than an occasional argument from Zuko and me. Sure, we loved each other, but that didn't mean we were going to agree always or that we had a lot in common. Our elements were opposites even! It seemed that water and fire could never coexist without overwhelming each other.

Worrying thoughts kept prodding my mind and it strangely made me nervous around Zuko. What was I going to do? How could I continue to love Zuko? No one would approve of our love except for Iroh, and he would be the only one on the ship who knew. What would Sokka and Aang say? They would think of me as a traitor no doubt.

For a moment or two, I had the room all to myself. I had the silence I longed for and the loneliness I needed. I could cry and weep without feeling the need to wipe the tears away.

I sat on the bed and clutched my stomach. I choked out a few sobs before tears fell down my cheeks like a waterfall. My tongue felt thick in my mouth and my throat felt so constricted that sobs stuck to my throat like honey, refusing to come out gracefully. They sounded like a dying cat almost.

I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my mouth. I threw out another sob and held my upper arms, trying to find some sort of security.

"What am I going to do?" I cried out. Flames of anger started to lick the back of my mind. Slowly, anger was started to form inside my soul. My fingers curled into fists and my brow furrowed from frustration.

The whole subject was so frustrating and tender that it made me want to scream from anger and frustration!

I suddenly stood up, enraged, the tears gone. "Ugh!" For once in my life I wished I was a firebender. I needed to get things out and burn of some energy quite literally. I needed to do something that symbolized my anger and passion and fury, and waterbending was too opposite for that sort of thing.

"Why is this so hard?" I shouted out to no one in particular. I just needed to get out my anger without anyone around. I looked down and pinched my eyes shut again. I gritted my teeth, tensing my entire body up as well. I slowly relaxed my muscles. I opened my eyes and water started to form in them again. The tears fell smoothly and cleaning down my cheeks.

I let out a small chuckle. "You think this is funny, don't you?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling, pretending I was talking to Fate itself. "You just love to watch me go through little episodes and meltdowns like these, don't you?" I wryly shook my head. "Fate's sense of humor."

I swiftly turned on my heel and walked out of the room. I needed to burn off some energy, and yelling and shouting about my problems wasn't going to do that. I stalked through the halls with a riled scowl on my face. My hands seemed to be permanently in fists, and I swung my arms back and forth with vigor.

I marched onto deck and stopped in my tracks. The air was so refreshing and felt so good blowing against my neck and face. I breathed in the clean smell of the wind. I ambled to the railing and drew some water out of the ocean below.

_Screw Zuko. _I thought in my rebellion. I didn't care that I wasn't allowed to be close to the deck still or that I wasn't allowed to waterbend, but no one was around. The deck was completely empty and Zuko was in a meeting, no doubt for the rest of the day until dinner.

I bended the water, playing with it and doing little tricks. I felt so good to have my element with me. I had been without it for about half a year. It was such a strange and energizing feeling that came with bending again. I couldn't get enough of it. I soon found myself gathering more and more water from the ocean and doing harder, more advanced forms.

All I needed was some time alone and to take that time waterbending. I just needed to have some peace and quiet and the stillness the air brought out on deck to think of the future and gather my thoughts. I couldn't think with noises around me. It was not uncommon, but at times I felt like I was the only one who understood that. I often needed to find a place totally desolate to think. Back at home, I had found a small gap between two boulders that I could fit into and that was my place to be alone.

That following night was one of the hardest nights of my life. I couldn't fall asleep or even come close to it. I was too worried and anxious to sleep and it was evading me so cleverly. So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind. I couldn't find any peace to drift off to sleep.

I sat up, propping myself up by my arms and sighed. It was going to be a long night. A horrendous and exhaustingly long night. I looked over at Zuko to my left.

He looked so tense. His muscles still seemed to be taut, ready for battle at any moment. A scowl seemed to be permanently frozen onto his face and his eyebrow was creased so tightly into his forehead I thought it may engulf his brow all together. He looked as if a battle were waging on inside him. He was always fighting with himself. Always fighting.

It seemed that some things never changed. But…what could be going through his mind? What could be so hard and strenuous that he even fights in his sleep? What could he be contemplating?

I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and the corner of my eyes in an effort to take away some of the stress that kept gathering and gathering, growing bigger and bigger like sand falling down an hourglass. I licked my dry lips and lay back down. I pulled the silk sheet up to my shoulders, hugging it to my frame as I suddenly felt strangely naked.

A shiver racked my body and I unconsciously shivered. I rubbed my upper arms with hands, but it gave little comfort. I turned my head and gazed at Zuko again, the man I felt protection from. Unwillingly, a thought almost dishonorable and uncomfortable entered my mind.

_What if I moved closer to him? To his side of the bed? Beside him?_

I had claimed the right side of the bed months ago and threatened that if he got even an inch past the middle of the bed, he'd be lucky if he could have children by the time I was through with him. Of course, that was before I had fallen in love with him. And Zuko being, of course, not scared, but a gentleman, stayed to the left of the bed. We both tried to stay as close to the edge as possible which left a gaping hole in the center and a problem with the size of the covers. But…the thought of moving over from my side to his seemed almost scandalous and immoral.

_But you're not doing anything. What's wrong?_

Exactly. There was nothing wrong with it! He wouldn't touch me, and he knew that if he even _thought _about bringing harm to me, he would not only have to answer to me, but also Iroh, Sokka, and Aang. And I think he feared Sokka's wrath more than mine and Aang's combined, and for good reason.

I scooted closer to Zuko. He was hard and rigid laying on his side and sleeping next to him was like two boards standing against each other, neither wanted to loosen up and relax for the other. But it was warm and being next to him in that manner was very comforting.

With his heat radiating off onto me, I soon fell asleep.

The next morning, I awoke and Zuko was gone as usual, but I had lived with him long enough to expect that. I climbed out of bed and got ready for the day. I pulled off my chemise and slid on my blue dress. I looked into the mirror and brushed my hair out with my fingers. I styled it into a traditional Water Tribe braid and left the room, feeling adequate enough to venture into the halls since I had been granted freedom to leave the room.

I entered the dining room and was greeted by Iroh.

"Good morning, Katara!" he beamed. "I haven't seen you around for awhile. Zuko finally let you out?" the old man teased.

I smiled back at him. "Good morning. Actually yes, he did. He deemed that I wasn't likely to escape." I rolled my eyes.

"And you aren't going to?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I paused for a moment. I wasn't, was I? Not even to go see Aang and Sokka? "No," I said, shaking my head. What was I doing? I was going to stay with Zuko? I wanted to stay with Zuko?

_Yes, I do. I love him. _

Well, yes, but what are you going to do about Aang? Just leave him for the man that wants to see him in chains?

_Well…No. I mean, yes. Oh, I don't know. _

Are you going to betray your own country? Your own family? For one man! Not just a man, but the _Prince _of your enemies!

_Zuko's not the enemy; his father is. But still… What if Zuko tries to capture Aang? Could I stop him? Would I be willing to? _

"What's troubling you?" I heard Iroh ask, pulling me away from my mental battle.

I sighed and shook my head. "N-nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Oh, you don't think I was born yesterday, now do you? I can tell when something is troubling a person. Now, come sit and tell what's wrong."

I nodded once and sat down beside him. I explained to him what was troubling me and that I was losing sleep over it. I told him we were in love and that we had kissed, but not that we had slept intimately. I wasn't even sure Zuko knew that I had crept up beside him last night.

He listened intently and nodded at the appropriate times. He didn't interrupt, which I was very grateful for. When I was done he said, "My nephew has always been a troubled young man and has always struggled with finding his inner strength and conscious."

I bit my lip and looked down, thinking that he was finished.

"But when pointed into the right direction, he will go down it. And if someone he cared for deeply would do so," he winked at me, "I'm sure he'd run down that path as fast as he could."

I nodded, understanding what he meant.

If I was going to love and care for Zuko, I would have to point him down the right path. I would have to show him that there was a better life than the one he had. With Aang and Sokka and I, he could be happy. Actually happy with a family.

It would take awhile for him to realize it, but maybe if I approached him with the idea, then he'd listen with an open mind. Maybe he might not push me away instantly.

My hopes rose quickly and high.

_But even if he listens and agrees with what you say, what of Sokka and Aang?_

My hopes instantly fell into the pit of my stomach, settling very painfully. I bit my lip. What was I going to do about them?

They would most certainly not accept Zuko with open arms unless they had weapons in their hands. But… maybe if I was with him, they would be more willing. No, I was sure they still wouldn't. They would most likely kill Zuko if I wasn't standing between them.

Another night descended upon us and I couldn't find any solace to fall into sleep with again. Creeping and encroaching thoughts kept entering my mind. I couldn't get them to stop, but they could get me to stop sleeping.

I sat up and sighed, crossing my legs. I rubbed my eyes from a hint of frustration.

Was there nothing I could do about the problem with Sokka and Aang? Was the problem just going to descend and unwind into something much bigger? Could I possibly stop it before it escalated into that?

I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut as I felt tears start to well up. No, I wasn't going to cry. Crying would do me no good. It would solve nothing.

"What's wrong?" I heard Zuko ask tiredly as he sat up as well.

I turned my head away from him, hoping he would not see my watery eyes. "N-nothing." My voice was croaky and raw sounding. He would know for sure that I was lying. I felt warm hands rest on my shoulders and pull me down closer to Zuko. My face flushed a little and I gulped.

He pushed me against his warm chest and wrapped his arms around me. He was so warm, just radiating heat.

My head fit perfectly against his neck and I closed my eyes, relishing the in the warmth. I smiled, feeling so comfortable laying next him like that. I couldn't do that with anyone else in the world. Just him.

Zuko laid his head down against the pillow and pulled the silk sheet over our bodies. "You seemed to fall asleep quickly last night like this," he whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened and my face burned with humiliation and fear. I put my hand on his chest, pushing me away a little. I looked up into his eyes. "Are you mad?" I asked, worried.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me close once again. He kissed my cheek, answering my question.

I quickly fell asleep again against him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I hope I got this chapter our quick enough lol. I kinda was lazy writing this because I got a writers block (surprise, shock!). But, um, yeah. This chapter really kind of tested Katara, and I hoped it didn't put you to sleep. I found myself not really wanting to push on ahead and write more. I kind of wanted to just push it off to the side. Oh, well, I got it out anyways, so it doesn't matter. **

**I only proofread it once and I skimmed it out, so I hope there aren't a bagillion mistakes haha. I hope you liked it (and weren't repulsed that Zuko and Katara slept like that. I promise you all, that there will be NO sex whatsoever. The rating WILL stay at T)**

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**-Neon**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I awoke with a new determination set within me. I was going to talk to Zuko. I was finally going to stand up and tell him that there is more to life than hunting the Avatar; that he can actually be happy with Aang, Sokka, and I. I was going to tell him that if he kept hunting Aang then I was going to be left with no other choice but to leave him. But…could I actually go through with my threat if he refused my proposition?

I nervously got ready for the day with adrenaline pumping through my veins. I wasn't exactly sure as to how I was going to confront Zuko; I just knew I needed to that day. I was sure that the right moment would come sooner or later that day, and when it did, I would be ready. I had to be. I couldn't let an opportunity like that to slip away.

The entire day I spent with Iroh or out on deck when no one was around. I spent every minute plotting what to say, how to look, and how to act. I didn't want to seem like I had simply run into something I was totally unprepared for, but I didn't want to seem like I had spent hours upon hours working on what I was going to do. Of course, in reality, I actually _had_.

In my nervous preparations, I had wasted the day away! Before I knew it the sun was turning from a bright and vibrant blue to a wishy washy orange and pink. Then after even more nervous pacing on deck, the sky had grown dim and dark and I could barely see more than a foot away from the boat.

Dinner had finally come and left and I still had not talked to Zuko. I had seen him throughout the day, but I hadn't built up the courage to say anything. Time was running thin and the day was almost done. If I really wanted to talk to him after dinner, tea time was going to be my one and only time to do so.

I would have no time once we were alone in our room. Zuko would insist on getting sleep and be already in bed before I could pull my dress off. And by that time, I was already lost in my own haze of falling asleep in his arms again like the night before.

I gulped nervously as I stared worriedly into my tea cup, its steam billowing and disappearing around my face. The tea swirled swiftly around in a small circle, spanning to the sides of the cup, from my intense concentration. I clenched my fingers around the cup even harder as my brow furrowed even more so.

Was I really going to have the strength to talk to him? I had had strength and courage to back sass him the past, and that could have put me in much greater danger than what I was about to do, so why was I having such a tough time with this? I shouldn't have had such a problem, but I strangely was.

When I had been in the North Pole, I hadn't had a problem showing courage and strength to Master Pakku, but then again, that was under much different circumstances. I had been yearning and hungry to learn waterbending, but I was also yearning for Zuko to join Sokka, Aang, and I. So what was keeping me back?

Was I going back on what I had set my mind to do? Was I rethinking my plan? Did I really want Zuko to join our group? To have him turn his back on his father, his country, his throne and take it all down? Was that shame and humiliation that he would have to go through really what I wanted?

No, I didn't want him to bear through anymore pain than he needed to, but… Going against his father and defeating the Fire Nation was the only way he would have peace in his heart. It was the only way he wouldn't feel conflicted any longer. He needed to have some sort of closure or revenge or whatever defeating the Fire Lord would bring him.

"Katara?" Zuko softly asked.

My forehead straightened out a little and my grip loosened. I slowly came back from my deep thoughts. I looked up at him, pushing the cup aside. I put my hands in my lap and stared at them. "Yeah?" I asked even quieter.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

I bit my lip and studied his face. He looked genuinely concerned and worried about me. He really did care about me, and I did vice versa, so why was I having so much trouble talking to him? It was for his own good even to just be slightly nudged in the right direction.

"If…" I started off, all the words I had ever rehearsed suddenly slipping my mind. "If I told you," I gulped, "you could happy, what would you do?" I timidly asked.

His brow furrowed and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Happy? How so?"

Ugh! I was getting nowhere! I was already practically babbling like a complete moron! I was going to have to straighten myself up and be clearer with my words.

I cleared my throat. "Like," I licked my lips, "happy with a family. An actual family where we care for each other."

He stared at me, not moving. He was slowly processing my words and trying to understand _just _what I meant. His usual stony expression loosened and then suddenly looked pale and horrified even. "Like…with you?" he asked, his eyes wide.

I nodded.

I knew this was a bad idea. Even the mere thought made him terrified! He was never truly going to change, was he? He was always going to the crazed, "dishonored" Prince, trying to capture the Avatar, searching the entire world for him.

I looked down at my hands again. They had already gripped the fabric with an iron grip somehow. The faded blue fabric was wrinkled and creased. My hands started to shake with sadness and disappointment that was racking my mind, body, and soul.

"I'm sorry," I croaked out, knowing that if I said too much tears would suddenly flow out and be unstoppable. "I didn't mean to bring up something that was so appalling to you. I just thou-" my voice cracked and I covered my mouth from embarrassment. "I just thought that you would want to have a life with people who cared about you and that you would actually be happy with them."

I closed my eyes and pulled my lips into a thin line. My throat felt dry and like it was starting to squeeze tighter and tighter, trying to keep more words from escaping. I opened my eyes, but couldn't see from all the tears that had formed.

It was almost surreal what had just happened. He had instantly shot down my idea without even letting me explain at all. It was almost too much to take in. He didn't want to live a life with me or Sokka or Aang. Not at all. He might as well have said he didn't love me. And I think he just did.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa" the Prince gushed out as he came to my side. He kneeled down to my right and turned me so that I was facing him. He lifted my face up and wiped my tears off my cheeks. "What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing my arms with his warm hands.

"You-you don't… want to have… a life…with me," I choked out, barely even hearing my words.

"No, no," he denied. "I do, but now? While there's a war going on? It's not the best of times." He gazed into my eyes with sincerity. "I would love to settle down with you and live together and have children of our own and-"

Wait, settle down? Children of our own? Did he actually think that I meant just the two of us? Did he actually think that I was implying that I wanted to have a family with him at that moment? I mean, of course, I did, but not while the war's going on and most certainly _not _before we're married.

"Wait," I shook my head, "that's…that's not what I mean," I said, wiping the bottom of my eyes.

He pulled back from shock just a bit. "It's not."

"No," I half- shouted/half- laughed. "I mean, with me, of course, but with Sokka and Aang also, my brother and the Avatar."

"Sokka and Aang?" He raised his eyebrow at that.

"Yes." I nodded my head. "I don't want you to continue to chase Aang." I took a deep breath. "Because if you do, I'll have to go back with him. I won't be able to stay with you, and I know that you'll be much happier with us three anyways. I want you to join us, to join the three of us in our quest to defeat the Fire Nation."

"Defeat the Fire Nation?" he asked a bit dumbstruck.

"Mhm. I know that it will be hard, but if you capture Aang and return to the Fire Nation, I won't be able to be beside you any longer. They'll see me as a threat and I _will_ be a threat because I will on Aang's side. And if you return with him in chains, you'll never be happy. Your father will still not love you." I didn't mean to be harsh with him, hitting him in his most tender subject, but I needed to tell it to him straight.

He nodded sullenly. "Yes, I know."

"And," I said, trying to sound happy and excited, "if you join us, you can train Aang. You can teach him firebending! And then he'll be able to restore balance to the world! With your help!" I studied him, looking at his features. Was he going to reject me or agree with me? "Please, Zuko," I murmured.

He looked into my eyes. "Ever since we kissed and I fell in love with you, I've been waging war inside myself about what to do. I knew that you would never agree to follow along with me if I tried to capture the Avatar, but then a thought occurred to me: What if I joined your group? But I thought that I would be betraying the Fire Nation, but I've realized that the real traitor is Ozai. He's brought great dishonor to the Fire Nation. He needs to be defeated so that the Fire Nation's honor can be restored.

"And… I also thought that you would never accept me after all I've done to you. But you have. Here you are offering to have me join you guys. You're willing to give me a second chance. One that I don't deserve. And…" he trailed off.

"And?" I asked, prodding him on further.

He took my hands and stood up, bringing me up with his as well. He held my hands tightly, filling them with warmth. He didn't smile though I could tell he was happy. His face held determination and strength that made my heart ache. "I accept your offer. I will join you and the Avatar. It's time he learned firebending," he said, nodding.

I smiled and hugged him. I was so overjoyed I wasn't sure whether to hug and kiss him or dance around the room laughing. But what I did didn't matter. All that mattered was finding Aang and Sokka and trying to get them to accept Zuko. It wasn't going to be easy, but I wasn't expecting easy.

The road ahead Zuko and I was rough and mangled and challenging. I was sure it was nothing we couldn't handle, but still fear crept into the back of my mind. It was going to be troublesome enough to get information on where Aang was last seen let alone going to the places he was last spotted when we were so many steps behind them.

I wondered what they were doing. Were the two of them getting along alright? Had Aang learned earthbending yet? Were we going to have to find him a teacher? Where were they even? They hadn't stayed at our campsite that we had made before I had been capture, had they? They couldn't have. They weren't _that _moronic. Right?

"But," Zuko started, halting my overflowing joy from brimming over anymore.

I looked at him earnestly.

"Will your brother and the Avatar accept me?" he asked concerned.

I bit my lip and wearily shook my head. Of course they wouldn't, and we would be foolish to think they would. "No, but they have to whether they like it or not. I'm with you and so they'll have to see that as proof that if I trust you, they should as well." I squeezed my eyes shut. "They have to."

He nodded once. He wrapped his arms around me slowly and comforting, embracing me in a hug. He huskily whispered in my ear, "It'll work out."

I smiled and wrapped my arms wound him as well. "I know," I breathed. I pulled away from him and asked, "When are we going to leave?"

"As soon as possible," he grimly informed, telling me that we didn't have time to dawdle around. "We'll talk to Uncle and then leave as soon as we dock."

"When do we dock?"

"We'll be at Wakai in five days," he said.

"Where is that?"

"It's a small earthbending town close to Omashu, about a two day walk. The Avatar was spotted there, so we'll walk to Omashu and ask around the city. There's bound to be someone that spotted him."

A worrying thought entered my mind that I couldn't help but utter. "What if Omashu is under Fire Nation control? What then?" I had heard rumors that it had been taken over and they were holding King Bumi hostage. What if the rumors were true? We would have nowhere to start back from.

"It's not or else we wouldn't have gotten the information," he said.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

The next few days went by so quickly. Preparations had to have been made, though there weren't a lot, they were hard and had to be done to the fullest without any mistakes whatsoever.

We planned to leave as soon as we docked, having only our packs to burden our travel. Iroh was going to go on without us and sail back to the Fire Nation. He was going to tell everyone that he had returned due to the unsightly death of Prince Zuko. No one was supposed to know that he was actually alive and teaching the Avatar firebending. It just wouldn't have worked out in our favor if everyone knew of that.

Zuko and I were to travel to Omashu and search for Aang. It was going to be hard, but it wasn't like Zuko hadn't done that kind of thing before. It would be a little different to him since we would be on land for practically all the journey, but I was sure it was nothing he couldn't handle.

The crisp, morning wind blew steadily against my neck and face, blowing the strands that had escaped my braid back and warning me of the quickly approaching winter. With a backpack heavy on my back and a stance ready to take on the world, I stood on the deck, waiting for us to finally dock. I took slow and steady breaths, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. I could hear its pulse in my ears and feel each beat in my cheeks. I was nervous, but ready to take on the journey. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as it usually did when I was up against a challenge.

Zuko strutted to my side and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. The warmth emitting from him gave me comfort and courage. He held his head high, thrusting his chin out to the world before us. Anyone could tell by the look in his eye that he had a mission to accomplish, but only Iroh and I knew just how passionate he was about accomplishing it. He knew good and well what was to come if he didn't see it through to the end, and he wasn't one to quit.

Through the morning fog, a small dock was slowly becoming visible. Soon I could outline the shore and count how many docks there were. There were about twenty that I could see and over half were full of boats. Fishing boats most likely. We slowly crept into an open dock and anchored the ship down.

I sighed and turned to Zuko, telling him with my eyes that it was already time to go. I offered up a small smile, trying to ward off the encroaching fear and disquiet I knew we both felt.

He looked at me deadpanned though and nodded simply once. He knew that no words were needed, and I realized too that. We were going to be heading off on a long journey in a few minutes and we couldn't have anything said that would hold us back, no fears or worries brought out from the dark crevices of our minds. All we needed to think about was getting to Aang and Sokka.

Though I knew he held it in, Zuko was going to dearly miss his uncle. I was going to too. The old man was always helpful and kind and easy to talk to, giving his wisdom when needed. I could tell that Zuko held Iroh close to his heart and treasured the old man, whom loved him like his own son in return.

I took a deep breath and waited for the plank to lower. With a gridding creak, it slowly began to bend downward. The mist parted as the large metal plank came swooping down on it. With a low thud, it hit the rotting and water soaked dock. The mist slowly gathered back around the ship, dock, and plank as it had been just a few seconds ago.

The Fire Prince grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He took a few steps forward, and I followed in sync, taking bigger strides to keep pace with him. Noticing my struggles, he tried to slow down a bit for my sake, but the awkward, slower pace made him uneasy and jerky in his movements.

I quickened my pace for him, and he relaxed and sped up just a bit more. It was going to be a long trip I just knew it.

We walked through the town in comfortable silence with my hand happily in his. Wakai was a small town so we were able to get out into the country roads before the market and streets got too busy with the hustle and bustle of residents.

"What is your home like?" Zuko asked suddenly, breaking the silence surrounding us.

His question caught me off guard. He had never asked me such a question. He had never asked about my home life or my family or anything remotely close to that topic. It seemed that family was sensitive and dangerous grounds to be treading on with him, so I left it alone.

"My home?" I repeated, asking more the question to myself than repeating his words back to him. "There really aren't any colors," I dually noted. "Really only blue and white." I shrugged.

"What else?" he pressed on. Why was he so interested in the Water Tribes all of a sudden?

"Well," I said, thinking for a moment, "it's not very big. It was bigger before the men left for war, but even then it wasn't nearly as grand as the North Pole."

He nodded with understanding, knowing full well how monstrous and befuddling the North Pole could be with its many corridors and bridges that all looked the same with the same view when standing on it.

"But I imagine," I said, smiling and sighing just a bit, "that it used to be a wondrous and glorious place to live, much like the North Pole, before the war began.

"I imagine that children ran about playing house or pretending to hunt without the threat of an invasion." I declared all that, reciting my goal and my most hidden secret. That was how I longed for my children to live, but I supposed then that my children wouldn't be in the South Pole. "I imagine that the men talked about woman and politics in the lightest manner. I imagine the women bantered and giggled on about a handsome gentleman that had just recently asked a friend's hand in marriage as she shows off her betrothal necklace. I imagine the teen girls would giggle and gossip about the cute, newly budding boys or how one of them had had their first kiss. I imagine mothers and mothers-to-be would look upon their children or their growing stomach in love and adoration. I imagine the husbands would come home with a fresh kill for dinner and gently kissing their wives in greeting."

Zuko studied my face earnestly. "Really?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

We walked on for the rest of the day, talking in light banter. I described my home to him as vividly as I could manage. That topic soon passed and I found myself rambling on about my dreams. I started out by my usual goals, the war to end, for Aang to defeat the Fire Lord, but I somehow let my guard down. I had started to talk about my more personal dreams. My girly and almost childish ones.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm talking way too much."

He gave me a soft smile. "No, that's alright. I like to hear you talk."

I blushed and smiled too.

When the sun started to set, we stopped walking and found a spot to set up camp. We rolled out our mats and Zuko started a fire. It quickly blazed in front of our eyes thanks to his firebending. We sat on our mats and quietly prepared dinner that we had packed earlier that morning.

I pulled out two mangos and a loaf of bread. I split the loaf in half, handed one to Zuko, and gave him a mango. We roasted our bread over the fire, giving it a nice crunchy crust and a warm, soft inside. The dinner was simple, but the bread paired with the mango gave it something nice and sweet to add to it.

The bloody sky turned to grey and then finally black. The only light we had was the vibrantly orange, hissing fire before us. The flames danced in front of our faces, defining our features even more so.

I sat close by the fire on my mat with my legs curled up in front of me, clutched by my arms. I watched the glowing embers of the burning logs and the sparks float up into the atmosphere with the grey smoke. I turned my head to see Zuko firebending.

His palm was moving up and down like it was a heartbeat. With each thrust upwards and an inhale, a small flame was born and with each drop of his wrist and an exhale, it died to a little smolder, barely visible even in the dim lighting. It was as if the flame in itself was alive.

What must it be like to have something practically living inside of you? Something that you can create with just an inhale and kill with an exhale? What must it be like to have so much power from such a simple movement?

I stared intently at him, totally mesmerized by his bending. I finally realized that fire was a beautiful element when not used for massive destruction. I had had it all wrong about how fire was only a destructive and ugly element that could only be used for evil. No, it was beautiful and full of emotion no matter how you used it. It was passion, beauty, life, emotion, feeling, power.

Zuko suddenly stopped bending, extinguishing the flame by smothering it with his fingers. He pulled his fingers back and stared at his bare palm, pondering it. He wryly shook his head and turned at me, just now realizing that I had been watching him with great intent. He stared into my eyes, silently telling me not to turn away.

But I didn't need to be told to not look away. He had already had me under his spell. He could tell by the look in my eye, I was sure. He had already had me the day he kissed my cheek in the hallway of the ship.

I leaned in to him, and he did as well. He held his hand out, reaching out for mine.

I pulled my hand towards his. I laced my cool fingers around his warm fingers, feeling the electric sparks jump from skin to skin. I quietly gasped and took his other hand in mine. I tilted closer to him, and he did too, knowing full well what I was yearning for. Inches apart from each other, I closed my eyes and the gap between us.

Our lips touched and I was filled with heat and electricity. It was just like our first kiss all over again. I felt once more as if I was struck by lightning, and I hoped that it would be like that every time we kissed. It was spontaneous and romantic and all around wonderful. I couldn't imagine going through something like that with anyone else, but I guess I couldn't kiss anyone else besides Zuko without feeling that.

We parted for lack of breath. I laid my head on his shoulder and panted rapidly.

"I love you," he whispered sincerely. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and it sent goosebumps racing down my spinal cord.

When I had finally caught my breath, I whispered in his ear, "I love you too." And I meant it.

He gingerly grabbed my chin and pulled in for another kiss. It wasn't as upscale as the last kiss, but it was just as passionate and gentle and sweet. He pulled back and looked intently into my eyes. He picked me up onto his lap and cradled me as if I was a baby as he gently placed kisses on my cheek, lips, forehead, and wherever else he could manage to place his lips, making me gasp from the tingling sensation he gave me with each touch of his lips.

"When was the first time you knew you loved me?" I whispered through gasps.

He looked off into the fire then back at me. "The day I had come back from a war meeting and you made me angry, but then apologized to my shock."

I thought hard, trying to remember that day. It seemed to be so long ago. I couldn't pinpoint the exact date or time, but I could vaguely remember the events. "The day before you kissed me on the cheek?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Mhm. I knew that you didn't feel anything in return at the moment, but I was determined to show how I felt about you though."

"Why? Didn't you doubt that I felt anything for you other than hatred or annoyance?" I asked, knowing full well that I had.

"Yeah, I did," he paused, "but I figured that if feelings for you had developed inside my icy, cold heart, then you possibly had something for me also." He smiled coyly at me. "And what do you know?" He leaned his head closer to mine, his lips centimeters from my ear. "I was right," he huskily whispered.

I felt his hot, lingering breath against my ear lobe and nape and shivered. I pulled myself closer to him. "Yeah, you were. I'm glad you went on ahead and showed your affections for me."

His brow furrowed. "Why?"

I shook my head and looked at his hands wrapped around mine. "Because I wouldn't have. I would've stayed in denial and continued to argue with myself about how I felt for you."

He chuckled and hugged me tightly. He kissed my cheek sweetly and held it there for a few seconds and then pulled away slowly, letting the imprint of his lips to linger on my cheek and the electric sparks lace my skin.

We finally settled down for the night, lying on our mats. Zuko pulled me over to his side again just like the last two nights. He wrapped his warm, strong arms around me and pulled the sheet over our two bodies.

My breath quickly evened out and became deep. My eyes were growing heavier and heavier with the passing of every second. Soon it became nearly impossible to fight the urges to release myself to the warm, blissful sleep. I relaxed and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yah! They're going to find Aang and Sokka! I'm not exactly sure when they will come into the story again, but it shouldn't be more than five chapters and less than two. So around there. I'm sorry that's not really specific, but I'm not exactly sure where to go, like I'm still sketching out how they meet Sokka and Aang and all that sort of stuff. **

**I know, I know, I know, this is like the third chapter I've ended with Katara falling asleep. And I'm sorry for that. I just really wasn't sure how to end this chapter nicely without any cliff hangers, which was definately NOT what I wanted, and I didn't want to start the next day in this chapter. So...yeah, sorry.**

**Yah! Fluff! I noticed I hadn't really had any fluff since their kiss, so I'm sorry about that. So I added some in the ending. I hope you enjoyed that! And it wasn't like "cheesy, cheesy, CHEESY!" Because I can find myself writing in a pretty cheesy and cliche manner. So if I ever start to do that, please feel free to tell me. I won't argue with you or anything. I'll most likely agree with you. But was this chapter cheesy? Please be honest!**

**We finally got to see what Zuko was thinking and feeling! I hope I voiced his feelings appropiately. I didn't want to write like a whole other page on his feelings and what he was going through. I hope it wasn't rushed or left out some things. Tell me about what you think of Zuko's "moment" (I guess you could call it that)**

**Some of you may have noticed that this chapter is longer than most. I've realized that as I'm getting older and my writing is maturing, I need to push myself to write more in the time that I have. I don't want to give you the usual 2,000 maybe 3,000 words ****chapte****r. I want to try and make the usual 4,000 or 5,000 words per chapter. I would really like to push myself to do that. **

**Ok, I have a question for you guys! Yah! Something interactive! Haha, I feel like Shane Dawson! In this story, I am planning (sorry, this is a little spoiler, so skip over if you don't want a small spoiler) Aang is already going to have learned earthbending. Like he's already gotten a teacher by the time Katara catches up with him. I'm conflicted between making up a new character that is Aang's teacher or bring Toph in just like in the series. Now, personally, I LOVE Toph. She's really my favorite character when it comes to her personality. I am like Toph, I guess that's safe to say. But I also feel like I haven't been creative enough with characters and developing my own. So tell me what you think about that! Leave me a comment saying who you'd rather have in the story: Toph or a new, original character!**

**Wow, that was a LONG A/N. Well, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and it didn't seemed rushed or anything. Please review! I LOVE to get reviews from you guys! They always make my day just a little bit better, knowing that people enjoy my work. I really do appreciate you guys taking the time to do that, and feel free to ask any questions, because I do actually read your reviews and reply back to them. Lol, thanks again!**

**-Neon**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I woke up due to the frenzied chills crawling at my exposed skin. The autumn air of the morning slowly changing to winter air licked at my already goosebumped skin. My hand moved around, grabbing nothing but air as I searched for a blanket or rather an exceedingly warm body. After finding nothing, I sighed with frustration and sat up, feeling my hair swathe about around my neck and back. It had gotten so mangled from the night's sleep. I looked around and saw Zuko sitting by the fire that had already come alive and was rising and falling with his very breath; he must have been meditating I noticed that the only blanket we had was folded neatly beside him.

_Cute trick. _I thought upon realizing he had stripped it from me in order for me to wake up.

He gazed up from the fire at me. He smiled a little at seeing my bed head and handed me the blanket. "Here," he said.

I gratefully took it, me being a little chilly, but was secretly disappointed that I could not be close by him, soaking in his warmth. I swaddled myself in the blanket nonetheless and my tiny shivers subsided.

He stood up, stretched his arms, and then extinguished the fire in one fluid swipe of his arm. "Alright, let's get going," he ordered. He grabbed his bag and squatted down by my mat, pulling his bag close so that he could strap it on. He did so and then stood up. He looked at me expectantly, telling me with his eyes to get up and get moving as I had been sitting dumbly on the mat and watching him do the work.

"Oh," I said with surprise in my tone. I got up from my rump, letting the blanket fall off my shoulders. I quickly gathered my bag up in my arms and rolled up Zuko's mat, strapping it to my bag. I pulled it onto my back and stood up beside him.

We at breakfast, just an apple for each of us and then quickly set out again for the day. We were supposed to arrive in Omashu later that day, perhaps after lunch. From there we were going to ask around town if anyone had seen the Avatar.

I hoped that we would get to talk to Bumi. He would be of more help than just any merchant that had heard several rumors over the past few days and tried to figure out which one was correct, passing it onto us. But getting into the palace, let alone _talking _with the king, was going to be hard. I silently prayed that something would happen so that we would be granted an audience with him, something other than the first time we had traveled to Omashu.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Zuko.

"We arrive at Omashu and try to find as much information on the whereabouts of the Avatar," he replied.

"_Aang_," I corrected. I was going to have to work on getting Zuko used to referring to people with their names rather than what they were or their rank. If he was going to be part of the team, he was going to have to stop calling Aang "the Avatar".

He rolled his eyes.

"So that's it?" I asked, worry creeping into the back of my mind. It wasn't that I didn't trust Zuko; it was just that his plan seemed a bit sketchy. It didn't seem like it was foolproof. We could be told lies or rumors that could send us on a wild goose chase. Then we would have practically no hope of ever finding Aang again. "Don't you think it has flaws in it? I mean, we can't trust every single person we meet."

He nodded once. "Yes, I know, but do you have any better plans?" he asked.

"Well…" I started, "While we were traveling to the North Pole, we came across Omashu, and we met the king. We could…try..." I trailed off, realizing how silly and quite unrealistic my idea was. There was pretty much no way the guards would simply let a waterbending nobody and the Fire Prince waltz into the palace and demand an audience.

"Try and talk to King Bumi?" Zuko finished, but was asking rather than stating.

I bit my lip. "Yeah… But I mean," I shook my head, "there's no way we could talk to him anyways. We only met him in the first place because we were arrested."

His eyes widened and he looked at me with surprise. "You were arrested, Katara?" he exclaimed.

I closed my eyes. _They always say that…_ I grumbled silently. "Yes."

"Why?" he asked, shocked.

"Don't ask."

The time Aang, Sokka, and I went down their mailing chutes wasn't exactly a story I liked to be associated with or to tell. It was a bit embarrassing that I had done something so stupid and irresponsible and that I had also gotten arrested for it. It was also so terrifying that I didn't really like to recall that moment where I was scared for my life. More scared than I had even been while fighting Zuko or fighting in the North Pole.

Zuko nodded thoughtfully; I assumed he was imagining what was so wrong or scandalous that I would do that got me arrested. I blushed as ideas and suggestions popped into my mind. Some of them were quite scandalous indeed.

"So you think we should try and gain an audience with King Bumi?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"There's no harm in trying." I shrugged.

"Ok then."

For the rest of the day we walked. We tried to stay on the trail set in front of us as best as we could, but with it curvy around every tree and rock, it was hard to see where exactly it was going. The trail was bumpy and rough, but it was also sometimes concealed by overgrown vegetation. Sometimes we would come across bushes of thistles and thorns.

The excursion took longer and I expected. Time moved by incredibly slowly. I wasn't sure why it did and I expected since we were approaching so many obstacles that the time would go by quickly. I had thought the hours in the day would seem to speed by. But if anything the hours just dragged on.

By the time the sun was at its peak in the sky, my legs felt wobbly and weak in the knees. With each step I took, my legs made me look as if I were a cow camel. I felt like I had so many months ago when Sokka, Aang, and I had been running from Zuko. This rolling ache snaked around my tendons and veins and _squeezed_. I really wanted to take a rest for lunch, but I didn't want to seem weak in Zuko's eyes.

It was a silly thing to be feeling, but I couldn't shake it. It kept needling up my spine like a centipede. I'm not sure where it came from, but I wanted it gone! I mean, I wasn't inferior to Zuko and I knew that, so what did it matter? I knew he knew I wasn't weaker than him, but still...those encouraging thoughts did not do their job.

I also knew that even though he did not think of me as inferior to him didn't mean that he didn't look at me as someone who wasn't as strong as he was. I was afraid he would see me as what I was on the outside. I was afraid he would only see me as a skinny, little girl.

I didn't want that though! I wanted him to see my strength on the outside, true, but I wanted him to also see my strength on the inside! That I could handle things just as well as he could! Just because I was a girl didn't mean that I wasn't as strong as he was.

Ugh! What frustrating and deceiving thoughts were prowling around in my mind! My bitter pride was always so infuriating. I had to think of something better than what I was thinking of. Something lighter.

_Hm... _

I wondered what I was going to do once I finally reconciled with Aang Sokka. What was I going to do? I was probably going to run straight into their arms and envelop them in a hug. I mean, I missed them dearly! The months I spent without the two were hard without their comfort so bring me strength, and I thought about them constantly. Finally being with the two would certainly be joyous.

But...what was I going to do about them and Zuko? How could I possibly persuade them to accept Zuko? How could they forgive just as I had done after all that he had done to them? That in itself was certainly a mighty task.

My brow furrowed and my eyes focused, but I wasn't seeing anything. I stared intently at the ground, but I couldn't see where my feet were stepping nor the leaves being billowed around the ground by the wind. I was certain that Zuko could clearly see that I was in deep thought and confliction just by my features.

I knew I had to talk to Zuko about what we were to do about Aang and Sokka, but I couldn't muster up the strength to. I opened my mouth several times, but nothing came out. There were no interruptions that hindered me aside from the ones in my mind. I started to feel tears prick my eyes, but I quickly gulped down the lump in my throat and blinked the threatening tears away in rage at myself for becoming so upset. It was silly of me to cry when there was hardly a reason to.

"Zuko," I finally piped up. I gazed up at him with wide eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, his attention being called.

"What are we going to do about Aang and Sokka? I mean, they aren't going to accept you. You and I both know that they won't without persuasion or you performing some sort of heroic act that will prove you've changed."

He looked at me, thinking as I explained. "I-I don't know, Katara. It's not going to be easy; whatever we choose will not lead us down the easiest path."

"I know that, and I'm not expecting it to be easy. In fact, I'll think something's wrong if it becomes easy," I said.

Zuko nodded. "I think it's just best to explain ourselves. Tell them everything that happened to us."

Everything? No way! There was no way we could tell them _everything_! For if we did then Zuko would surely be dead at the hands of my brother! If Sokka knew that Zuko and I had shared a room, shared a bed, slept beside each other and in each other's arms, and fallen in love, he would flip off the handle! We couldn't tell them at all. At least, not right away. Sokka and Aang would find out soon enough, and we would tell them at the appropriate moment. Most certainly not as soon as we reunite.

My eyes went wide and I whipped my head at him horrified. "What?" I cried. I studied his features frantically, trying to see if he was messing with me or completely serious about it. Though I didn't like it when people messed with me in that sort of cruel manner, I prayed he _was_ merely being cruel and playful. "We can't tell them everything!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He stopped walking, and I followed suit. He turned to face me, staring at me straight in my cerulean eyes. He put his hands on my shoulders, and I felt sharp, electric jolts dancing through my veins and muscles, making me feel as if I was running through a meadow full of flowers and the wild wind, colorful with all the colors of nature.

"I mean, how you helped me change and make me see the light. I don't mean _everything _everything," he explained.

I breathed a sigh of relief. But...if he didn't mean _everything _then did that mean he wanted to keep our love a secret? I thought it best if we kept it a secret, but I didn't dare mention it. I didn't want to sound as if I were ashamed of our love.

"So do we just leave our love out..?" I nervously asked. "Do we just keep it a..." I trailed off, not wanting to say that one word.

He nodded once, showing me his determination. "We keep it a secret. Explaining to them how I've changed will be hard enough, but adding our love into the mix could either make it or break it."

"How so?"

"They could see your love for me as a reason to believe me. That if you love me then I have to be telling the truth. Or…" He bit his lip ever so slightly, but I could clearly see the harsh, pounding thoughts in his mind.

"Or?" I pursued.

He spoke again with an unexpected shyness and shame. "They could think I've…done things…to you." A pink blush crept onto his cheeks, making two small circles on his cheekbones.

I softly smiled at his innocent demeanor and honor plainly coming through his stony expression. Seeing him react to merely thinking of that possibility made me truly see what a gentleman he was. He had great honor within him, and I knew it without a shadow of a doubt.

I blinked with thoughtfulness and understood how serious things could get if we told them of our love for each other and Sokka and Aang believed Zuko had forced himself upon me. It wouldn't come as a shock to me if they believed that the Fire Nation thought love wasn't true love. That it was the mere action of love.

But if I had anything to do with it, I was going to make the two let go of their prejudice against the Fire Nation. They had to if Zuko was going to teach Aang firebending.

I wasn't sure how much longer we walked, but it couldn't have been more than two hours. I was sure that if it was any longer, I would have surely collapsed from exhaustion. I could barely even feel my legs, being so jelly-like.

Soon, through the haze of my weariness, I could vaguely hear the shouts of people not far off. I could almost hear the sound of earth rumbling, and the ground vibrated just a smidge. I blinked my eyes in the bright sunlight streaming down through the branches of the trees and I cried out in delight. "There!" I pointed a finger towards what I saw.

Through the leaves and vegetation, I could see the city of Omashu! We had finally made it to Omashu. Relief rushed all through me and I rushed through the lush overgrowth crowding the pathway, feeling quite like an Indian. I leaped over low bushes and swerved around rocks.

Zuko quickly followed after me. "Slow down!" he shouted after me, but I ignored him.

I'm not sure where my burst of energy came from, but I was glad I had it. I wasn't sure if I could make it all the way to the city gates from walking. I finally reached the city gates in a fit of huffs and puffs with the Fire Prince quickly trailing behind me. Once I caught my breath, I gazed up at the towering gates of Omashu, barely seeing the eyeing guards gripping their menacing spears. A smile spread across my face at seeing that we were finally there.

Things were finally going to be sorted out. We were getting one step closer to finding Aang and Sokka!

"Just let us through," I heard Zuko command gruffly, his voice full of authority. I looked back down at the three men before me.

Zuko had already started to negotiate with the guards. It seemed that they weren't letting us pass. Well, that was just convenient, wasn't it?

I stepped forward beside Zuko. I looked at the face of the guards. They were hardened and looked leathery. Their eyes were grey and hardened as well. They seemed to not be likely to budge, to allow us to pass.

"Will you please let us pass?" I asked politely.

The guard on the left looked at me harshly. He bent lower at the waist so that he was closer to eye level with me. He squeezed his eyes at the sight of me, making me feel as if I was a tiny bug. "What's your business?"

I froze. What could I possibly say? Would it be a wise choice to tell them who we actually were? If not Zuko, then me? Would they believe that I was Katara, friend of Avatar Aang?

Zuko put a hand on my shoulder, shushing my worries away. "We're just a couple, trying to start over in Omashu," he said perfectly, seamlessly integrating that lie together.

But his lie did nothing, but make me even more nervous. There was no way the guards would believe that we were simply a couple trying to start over when my "husband" was in Fire Nation clothing and I was in Water Tribe clothing. I took a frantic glance at Zuko and quickly calmed down. I had forgotten he had changed into a green tunic and brown pants, typical Earth Kingdom attire, before we had left the ship.

Perhaps they would buy our charade after all.

The two guards looked us up and down skeptically, trying to find any falsity in our appearance. They gripped their spears tightly in their meaty hands. The one on the right grunted and shrugged while the other continued to study us. He sighed and said, "Alright, you are free to enter the city."

And so we did.

Perhaps it was the way the sun was beating down on us or the way Zuko stood by me that made me feel full of adrenaline and anxious to begin. I was shaking and nervous, but also hungry for action. I was ready to get down to business. I was exceedingly ready to find Aang and Sokka.

Oh, how I missed them dearly!

Omashu was pretty much just as I remembered it to be. There were long, winding chutes for their mailing system that had been bleached from the looming, bright sun. Earthen carts full of scrolls and paperwork were sent sliding and falling down the shafts at high speed every minute. There were people walking about the streets while others had stopped to see what venders had to sell. Shouts came from every direction and there were also cries from young children and babies. Guards had been posted by corners and were walking among the people, trying to keep the peace.

Zuko and I started walking through the streets, passing people and buildings. We weren't sure how to go about our plan now that we had made it to Omashu. We knew we had to talk to Bumi, but doing that would be near impossible unless we so desired to be arrested. But there had to be a better way of doing things than breaking the law.

"We need to talk to King Bumi as soon as possible," the Prince declared lowly, hoping not to bid any passerby's hearing.

"Yes," I confirmed. "But how, Zuko?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "but we need to try either way."

I nodded once and I realized just how long it was going to take for us to find them. True, I didn't expect it to be easy, but at the rate we were going it was going to take at least a week. It was nearly impossible to have an audience with King Bumi; we'd learned that the first time we were here. But…the more I thought about it, the more I realized it was going to take a long time to finally reconcile with them.

"So do we just march up to the palace and demand to speak with Bumi?" I asked with my eyebrows already mashing together with frustration.

Ugh! Why hadn't we thought this through farther?

"I don't know."

"Zuko," I murmured, "we need to think of something. We can't just wing things. You said so yourself. This takes times and preparation."

"I know, I know. I just…" He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just don't know how to go about this," he explained. "I'm not sure what to do, and I don't want to fail you."

My heart broke at his words. I smiled comfortingly and gripped his hand in mine. I rubbed my thumb against the back of his palm. "Hey," I whispered, "it's alright. We'll do this and we'll do this together. The weight of this isn't all on your shoulders." I reassured. "And if we _do_ fail, it is most certainly not your fault. So don't think that."

He nodded grimly. "Ok."

I pulled his hand up to my mouth and lightly kissed it. I felt tiny waves of electricity flood into my veins. It felt so sensational that I didn't try to keep them out or away. Rather I let them pulse all through my body, feeling the tingling, numb impression that they left behind.

After talking about our next step, night had already started to fall. We decided that it would be best to stop for the night at an inn and proceed with the plan in the morning. We also decided that we would go to the palace and try to work things out so that we could talk to Bumi.

* * *

"How many?" the innkeeper asked curtly upon seeing us in front of his counter. He was a short, plump, old man who was balding also. His eyes were sunken in and he appeared to be a drunkard. I could easily smell alcohol on his breath.

"A room for two," Zuko said calmly, not letting the man's rudeness faze him. He slid three coins to the man on the counter.

He eyed the two of us wearily, probably trying to see if we were actually married or just a couple running away from our parents and sleeping together immorally. He concluded his study with a "humph" and swiped the coins up, dropping them into his pocket. He waddled from behind the counter and down the hallway to our left.

We followed him through the halls, passing many rooms. We finally stopped at one with a grimy door that seemed to be barely on its hinges. We were given the key to it, and then the old man padded away.

It took some effort to get the door to move let along swing open. The key had gone in quite easily and it unlocked the door too. After many twists of the knob and a few pushes on the door, it gave way.

The room we had been given was far from luxury. The walls were gross and were covered in dirt. The floor, of course, was tatami, but it had been broken in several places and dust had been scattered across the floor. There were two bed mats rolled up in the corner, but I took no pleasure in the thought of sleeping on them.

I was very glad to know that I had brought my own mat.

"Well, then," Zuko said, taking a look around the room. He bobbed his head up and down at the sight of it. He bent down and began to unlace his shoes.

Knowing it was pretty much pointless to ask for a better room, I followed suit. It was going to be a long night in that place.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok, I feel like I haven't gotten this chapter out in FOREVER! Has it been awhile since a new chapter has been out? I'm not sure lol. I may feel like this because I actually only was able write this chapter since yesterday. That's right. I literally wrote this is two days. It sucks doesn't it?**

**Ok, the first thing I wanted to get out is the part where it says cow camel. Let me explain if you don't understand. You know how when a camel walks their knees like...wobble almost? Well watch the beginning of Aladdin and you'll understand. Like her legs were too weak to even remain in a straight position. Make sense now? Well, I hope so.**

**The second thing is...if you don't know what a tatami mat is it's a traditional Japanese floor. It's extremely deliquet and fragile. It's made of bamboo and you aren't allowed to wear shoes on it. And it's very expensive too because if you break it you have to replace the entire square foot of it. **

**Well, I guess I didn't really work very hard on this one. I hope it doesn't suck. I'm not very thrilled about it, but I didn't want rush into the important things. I wanted to have some room in the middle. Like a filler almost. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. **

**Please review! Thanks!**

**-Neon**


	12. Chapter 12

I cringed as soon as the soles of my feet fell upon the tatami mat. It was covered in grime and dust. With each step I took my skin stuck just a smidge to the floor. It took much of my strength to not leap back to my shoes and pull them on. If I did, I was sure I would break the tatami mat and the innkeeper would have gotten angry with us and forced us to pay the amount it cost to repair it.

I gave Zuko a wishful look. I knew that he felt the same way about the room as I did, but we didn't have enough money to get a better room and still have enough money for food the next morning. And I highly doubted the innkeeper would refund our money.

I let my backpack slip from my shoulder and fall to the ground. A puff of dust billowed as soon as it hit the floor. I stared at the backpack, watching in the dust collect on the fabric in repulsion. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stick up from the sigh. I walked to the far corner where the bed mats were kept. I unfolded one and instantly regretted it because I gagged at the sight of it.

The mat had stains all over the top; I assumed it was urine and blood and bile. The stains emitted an awful scent that caused my gag reflexes to start. There were holes in it as well, letting some of the stuffing pop out. It might as well have been a child's doll that had rolled down a hill and into a river for months.

A black spider crawled out from under the blanket and scrambled across the floor.

I jumped a little, my eyes wide. I stomped my foot a few times as I tried to squash the spider and after about the fourth try, I succeeded. I quickly rolled up the blanket, watching tediously to where my hands were. I was a little uneasy at the thought of there being more spiders lurking somewhere in the dark folds of the mat. I shoved the mat back in place, and when it started to roll away from the wall, I simply gave it a nice kick.

I turned to Zuko a little flustered, who had a look of horror and amusement mixing together. I put my hands on my hips and scanned the room for a second time. "Well," I huffed, "it looks like we're going to have to use our mats." I stalked to my backpack with my arms pumping vigorously and my fists balled tightly. I hastily unstrapped my mat and rolled it out.

He chuckled, his golden eyes gleaming with amusement. He strided to me with his arms outstretched. He embraced me, holding me dearly. His chin rested neatly on top of my head, letting the rest of my body to fit in perfectly against his. "It's just for the night," he reminded.

I nodded. I closed my eyes and relished in his warmth. I was definitely going to miss being close to him in such a manner. I wondered how hard it was going to be to be kept away from this sort of comfort that resonated from him. It was definitely not going to be easy, but just how hard would it be?

Would I have trouble sleeping at night? I had quickly grown accustomed to sleeping beside his warm body and being completely engulfed in a blissful sleep. I had found comfort and solace each night wrapped tightly in his arms. It had been easy to get used to that, but… How easily would I adjust with that stripped away from me?

I sighed loudly against his chest, much louder than I thought it would be. I had meant to keep my worry and fear to myself. I didn't want Zuko to think I was clingy or desperate nor did I want him to worry about me.

He pulled me out at arm's length and looked at me concerned. "What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I quickly decided that it was better to tell him what was troubling me than to keep it within. "I mean," I said, taking a deep breath. I could feel my shoulders rise and fall with that breath and it felt very refreshing and anew, "it's going to be really different once Aang and Sokka are with us. I mean, I miss Sokka and Aang dearly, but… I'm afraid I'm going to miss you even more. I'm afraid that it will feel like you're not even there with me." I looked down, my eyelids feeling heavy all of a sudden and the first feeling of tears pricking my eyes.

Perhaps it was silly for me to be crying or to at least even start to cry. But the thought of not being able to feel Zuko's warm arms wrapped protectively around my frame or feel his hot lips against my own or his hot breath against my ear as he was whispering something to me. I was going to miss all those things for who knows how long?

The hope had been fading from my lips over the past few days. It was slowly fading, disappearing once we had agreed to keep it a secret. And knowing that tonight could be the last time for a kiss. That when we kiss goodnight tonight, we could really be kissing goodbye. What if this was our last embrace?

"I know," he said, agreeing. He craned his neck and kissed me on the forehead. "But we'll find some way to have time for each other." A sly smile grew onto his lips. "Perhaps a stolen kiss behind a closed door or a longing gaze when no one is looking," he offered.

I couldn't help but smile at his words. And I quickly realized that he was right. Though we would have to keep our love hidden from Sokka and Aang didn't mean that it would have to be put on pause. It would be more on mute if anything.

It wouldn't be as if our love had never occurred, like we had never fallen for one another. It would just be quiet, more secretive. It wouldn't be real to anyone else besides the two of us. It would be like we had a forbidden love. When in reality, we pretty much did.

The more that I thought about it, the more I realized that that thought was real. We really _did _have a forbidden love. And though forbidden love was something that just about every girl thought would so romantic, it wasn't really. I mean, of course, the love part of it was romantic and all, but the forbidden part? No, it wasn't. It was just hard on the heart and that's all it would ever be. Hard to deal with. It wasn't something I would wish upon someone else.

I wrapped my arms around him, feeling the tears start to prick my eyes once again. I buried my face into his tunic, hoping to hide my watery eyes from him. "I just," I gulped, "feel like I'm losing you."

Zuko laid his head upon mine and whispered, "But you aren't. You never will," he promised.

I nodded my head and squeezed my eyes shut. The tears finally went away and I felt strong and brave enough to look up at him. "Ok." I smiled a little.

He gazed into my eyes. He hooked his finger beneath my chin and raised my head up so that I was looking directly into his eyes as well. He leaned down slowly, savoring the moment between the two of us for it may have been the last. His lips came in contact with mine as soon as his eyes closed.

I closed my eyes and felt my body being consumed with fire. I moaned and deepened the kiss, hoping to have more of this liquid fire flood through my body. I raised myself up onto my toes. I wanted to release some of the strain from his neck; he being at least a foot taller than me must have been hard on his neck and back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

The Prince pulled me tighter to his chest and began to kiss the corner of my lips.

I breathed in air, trying to keep myself from letting out a louder moan. I was afraid that if I got too loud that the people rooming beside us would think we were doing other things.

He stopped placing butterfly kisses on the corner of my lips.

I closed my eyes. I breathed in deeply. "Will you love me, Zuko? Until the day I die?" I asked just barely above a whisper.

He shook his head. "No. Much longer than that, Katara," he promised. "Much longer because now," he paused, kissing me lightly again, "now, you're my beloved."

I felt my heart swell with love for him even more than it had before. I looked lovingly into his eyes, urging him to kiss me. To just kiss me once more upon my lips.

"Lover," he called to me, and I lifted myself up on my toes. I delicately kissed his cheek.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"I'm yours," he whispered in my ear.

And then we both kissed each other again, full of more passion and love for each other, and just as the first kiss, I was filled with electricity and liquid fire all over again. I felt yet again as if I had been struck by lightning.

* * *

"Bleh," I panted as I stood next to Zuko, hunched over, my shoulders drooping. The scorching sun was shining high above our heads as it usually was during mid-day. I, being born and raised in the bitter cold of the South Pole, found the heat unbearable. And wearing sleeves to my elbows, a dress to my ankles, and baggy pants didn't help at all.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked casually.

"It's too hot," I complained, and he chuckled. I reached up and wiped the beads of sweat off my forehead that had accumulated.

He smirked a little and then half-smiled at me. "You know, you will have to get used to it; Fire Nation summers get up to forty-three degrees."

I grimaced at his statement. But a part of me on the inside perked up a little. He had said I'd have to get used to the heat. Was he implying what I thought he was implying…?

"In the shade," he added just a beat after I had grimaced.

I groaned out loud. It was going to be a long day; I just knew it.

"So this," he said, gazing up into the sky, "is like a Fire Nation autumn. Or spring." He shrugged.

"And I need to get use to this why?" I asked coyly, a smile creeping up onto my face. I pretty much knew why, but I wanted him to say it. I wanted him to say what he was implying, and for me to hear him say it without having to infer. _Say it, Zuko,_ I pleaded silently.

He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. Heat radiated off him. He gazed down at me, staring straight into my cerulean eyes. He laced my fingers around his other hand, intertwining them with his own. "I think you know," he answered quietly, barely above a whisper.

I leaned into him, placing my hand on his chest. "Say it anyways," I replied.

He craned his neck even closer to me, getting merely an inch or two away from me. He opened his mouth. His hot breath on my skin sent goosebumps running up and down my spine. "I love you," he breathed and then kissed me gingerly.

We broke apart quicker than we usually did and quicker than I wanted to, but we both knew we had a mission to accomplish and we were out in public. It would have been embarrassing to have been kissing excessively out in the market of Omashu.

"Do you think King Bumi will remember you?" Zuko asked once we started to walk again.

I thought for a moment. I hoped he would, but he was pretty out of it at times, so I wasn't sure if he actually would remember me. Things would go a lot smoother if he did. Our mission would be so much easier if things went our way.

"I'm not sure, in all honesty. It's been awhile since I've seen him." I shrugged. "But whether he remembers isn't what we should be concerned about. All we need to focus on is getting past the guards and into the palace. That's step one," I said with determination setting into me. Things were finally falling into place. They were falling into place quickly; I hoped we could keep up.

Zuko nodded once. "Yes."

I looked over at him and I could clearly see the determination spreading throughout him as well. He was set on something, and I knew he wouldn't give up. He would have to have a total change of heart to give up on this; that I knew from experience. I hoped he wouldn't have a change of heart and I figured he wouldn't. He had plenty of things to keep him on this path, but still… I couldn't help but worry.

It wasn't that I didn't trust him. No, I trusted him with my life. But that didn't mean I trusted other people. I was worried that something would happen that would change his mind. I was worried that someone would come along and try to sway him from the path he was on now. Make him swerve off just a few degrees just as long as he missed the mark. Someone like Zu-Long.

At the thought of Zu-Long, I shivered. That man gave me the creeps. I couldn't quite tell what it was, but something about him really made me uneasy. I became very grateful I was never in a situation where I was alone with him. I was very glad that I had been beside Zuko at all times. Who knows what would have happened had Zuko not been there?

I gazed at the man beside me lovingly. I smiled at the thought of him being mine. The more I gave thought to him being mine, the more butterflies gathered up in my stomach.

It was an odd and exciting feeling, knowing that you loved someone and they loved you in return. It was almost surreal to think 'Oh, my goodness, he loves me too'. And it was hard to really believe it. It made me smile a little and take a deep breath in happiness that I had found the man I loved and could live "happily ever after" with.

I giggled a little at that thought, but quickly cleared my throat when Zuko passed a glance at me. "I just, uh, had something caught in my throat," I lamely explained. I didn't really want to tell him I had giggled at the thought of him loving me. That would have sounded silly to him, making _me _sound silly and childish.

But no matter. I knew he loved me anyways.

* * *

"But you must let us in!" I pleaded with a guard standing menacingly at the gates to the palace, feeling frustration starting to bubble over.

Zuko groaned and swiftly turned away from the edge of the cliff that held the palace up high he had been staring down. He unfolded his arms and looked harshly at the guards. "Listen, you had better let us in or else-"

The guard peered down on him, eyeing him as if he was an impudent bug. "Or you'll what?"

I touched Zuko's arm, warning him. I knew he was agitated and that he wanted nothing more than to fry the man to crisp, but he knew he couldn't unless he wanted to blow our cover.

We had arrived at the palace, taking a gruesome climb up the hill that held the palace up high in the sky, boldly contrasting with the clouds. And after climbing up a giant hill, it would have been nice if the guard had simply let us in. But nooo…

"Please," I said, not knowing what else to say to persuade him to allow us to enter. I bit my lip and scrunched my nose in frustration. I snapped my head to the left and then back to the guard. I licked my lips and said, "I know King Bumi. He's a friend of mine."

The guard eyed me suspiciously. "How?" he questioned gruffly.

"My father is the chief of the Southern Water Tribe," I explained. "He and King Bumi have done negotiating together and he sent me to discuss matters with him this time instead of going himself since I'm to be the next chief," I lied. I hoped it was a believable lie. I mean, I _was _the daughter of the chief, but I wasn't to be the next chief. I was sure though that he would believe me due to my Water Tribe clothing.

He looked at me for a little bit longer, trying to catch any hint of falsity. He grunted and opened the gate. "Fine," he said.

I smiled triumphantly and nodded my head once at the guard. "Thank you," is said. I stepped through the gate with Zuko beside me. I turned my head to see the gate close with a _clank_. I let out a breath of air I hadn't realized I was holding. I whispered to Zuko, "I thought he'd never let us pass."

"Just play it cool until we're actually in the palace," he warned through gritted teeth.

I felt a wave of embarrassment flood my cheeks. "Oh," I breathed. How could I have been so stupid? I could have blown our cover if I wasn't careful. I had to be more careful from then on for if I wasn't things could take an awful turn.

"Sorry," I meekly said.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I'm really sorry this took awhile to get this out! I really am! I feel bad! I had a writers block :( and plus school started :'(. Sooo I may not have enough to get the next chapter out for awhile. I know, I suck. I will try as best as I can do get it out as soon as possible. I'm not sure how long it will take since I'm not in high school, so please be patient!**

**Ok, for our first order of business, I have only gotten like three requests for Toph, and that's not enough! I really need your guy's opinion on this! I really am lost about which to do! Please help!**

**Second, I put a Swan Princess reference in there! Anyone pick up on it? The line "Will you love me? Until the day I die? Oh, no much longer than that. Much longer." is from it. Derek and Odette say it at the end of the movie. Teehee! I just love that movie! XD**

**Third, when I said "forty- three degrees" I'm talking about Celcius. I'm not british or whatever lol. I just wanted to be as cutural as possible because America is the only country that uses Farenheit soooo I wanted to try to use Celcuis and meters and all that good stuff. Make sense? Oh, and forty- three degrees is like... 110 degrees Farenheit. Yeah, hot. **

**I don't really have a lot to say about this chapter other than what I have already. I really wanted to go in depth with Zuko and Katara's relationship, and I hope I did that without it being too cheesy. Was it cheesy? I'm asking because I have a problem with being cheesy lol. **

**I would so desperately like to tell you when Aang and Sokka arrive, buuuuut I'm not sure. Yeah, some writer i am! Anyways, I'm trying to take my time and write some fillers. Just some little things that make the story a bit longer and keep you guys reading ;). I don't really want to rush this at all because I feel like I have a little in this story and in my other one Silence Before the Storm. In that one, I really just got straight to the point. And I feel like in this one, I skipped a lot of stuff. There wasn't really a lot of time shown between Katara being captured. I like had all those months in three or four chapters, right? Soooo I'm going to take my time on these next few chapters!**

**Well, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! Thanks so much for reading it and please review!**

**-Neon**


	13. Chapter 13

He smiled down on me. Zuko squeezed my hand reassuringly; I looked at him. His eyes brought forth encouragement and empowerment into me though I was not nervous. I had a strong feeling of faith in myself that I found hard to believe.

I had assumed that I would be nervous and petrified beyond belief. I had assumed that I would even have a little shiver to my stance. Though, oddly enough, I had no such thing.

I was rather brave and had uplifting thoughts. Nothing trying to gammon me, trying to pull my confidence down. I knew the only place we could go was up and so I canceled out any beguiling thoughts that lingered from the morning.

We had made it as far as to the palace. _Inside _the palace, in fact. We couldn't hit rick bottom for we were as low as we could possibly go, which wasn't very low. We had made it as far as we had, we could go farther. I knew it.

We meandered through the many hallways, getting lost once or twice. We had laughed at ourselves, or, well, tried to anyways. Zuko hadn't seen it as amusing as I had. After that, we continued to try to find our way to the throne room, speeding down the hallways as fast as we could without it seeming like we were running from the guards.

When no one was in the hallway, Zuko and I would take off in a mad dash down the hall. The crisp, ventilated air zooming past us and flying through my hair that I had left loose. When someone was approaching, we would instantly slam on our heels and act as if we had been walking an appropriate speed, though our muffled pants and heaving chests gave us away most of the time.

It was fun and exhilarating to be running like we were. It was liberating as well. It felt as we were running from the war, the pain, the suffering to just one thing. Just one thing that would ensure the two of us together.

And in a way we were doing just that. We had to find Bumi in order to find Aang and Sokka, and without Aang learning firebending from Zuko- I doubt any other firebender would teach him- the world would collapse under Ozai's fist. And we would all perish, never to be with the ones we loved ever again.

After coming to many dead ends, we gave up on trying to find the throne room on our own. It was just wasting time running aimlessly around the palace. We finally worked up the nerve to ask a servant where to find it to which he kindly pointed us into the right direction, and so we made our way to the throne room, our hearts still rapidly beating.

The walk to the throne room was a bit long, but I found the time comforting, though we continued on in silence. The silence was nice; it gave me time to think. I wasn't really sure what I was to say to King Bumi once we had finally arrived. I didn't know if I was to instantly ask him if he knew of the whereabouts of Aang and Sokka, or would it be best to simply start at the beginning?

Shedding a few- ahem- personal details, of course.

I mean, I was sure he would tell his where Aang and Sokka were. I was sure he remembered me from last time; you're bound to remember almost crystallizing the Avatar's friends.

What I didn't know was if he would just instantly tell me where they were or when he had last seen them. I wasn't sure if he would do one of his tests or be all cryptic about everything. Bumi was known for doing that, was he not?

And what was I to say about Zuko? How could I possibly describe his transformation without the help our romance provided. I mean, if I told Bumi that we had fallen in love then Zuko's change would be expected. It was really only natural that someone would change like that with the help of a loved one, but without...? How realistic and genuine would his change of heart seem?

Would it seem fake or real?

I worried so terribly for that matter. For if Bumi didn't believe Zuko had truly changed, then what would he think of me? Would he think of me still a captive merely forced to go along with Zuko's ploy? Or would he see me as a traitor...?

No. He couldn't think of me as a traitor! He knew me too well to think such a thing!

The throne room doors grew larger and larger, coming into view. We were nearing closer and closer to seeing if things would fold out in our favor or not, and the fear and worry of Bumi not taking our side was growing stronger and strong.

"Zuko," I whispered as we grew closer to the throne room, the design becoming clearer and clearer.

"Hm?" He turned his head to me, his eyebrow lifted high on his forehead.

"Well," I said quietly, sounding like a small child. "What if Bumi thinks I'm a traitor or that you haven't really changed?"

Zuko looked at me earnestly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm going to have to explain why we're here and why I'm teaming up with you, aren't I?"

He nodded.

"And, well..." I paused, not sure exactly how to tell Zuko I wasn't going to tell Bumi about our romance. "I'm not so sure telling Bumi about you and me being in love is a very wise thing to do. I don't know if he would understand as your uncle does. I don't know if he would be willing to see past your nationality." My eyebrows scrunched together as I stared hard at the ground.

I hated the fact that we had to lie and duck and cover from everyone. It wasn't right; it wasn't fair! It was just so hard to keep our love a secret because no one would understand. Everyone would either see me as a traitor or Zuko as dishonorable, that he tricked me into having feelings for him.

Keeping it all a secret felt...wrong. But it also felt a bit right. It felt right because we knew that in order to do good in the world, sometimes we had to suffer some. Did that mean we would have to suffer in this way?

Would keeping our love secret from _another _person really the best thing to do?

Perhaps, but all I truly wanted was for no more lies, no more secrets; for my family and friends to know that I had found and wanted the love I had as much as I wanted this war to end, but I knew that they wouldn't accept our love while the war still continued on. Still... It felt so wrong to keep it a secret. As if we were ashamed of our love.

But I wasn't ashamed. I was far from ashamed. If anything, I was proud. Not proud that I had found love, but proud that Zuko had changed. Because of me. I wasn't arrogant about it, and it wasn't that I wanted to show him off, but it left a nice feeling, a feeling of accomplishment inside me at the thought of that. It made me think back and smile and think 'Yeah, I did that.'

And I _did _feel accomplished that I had broke through to him. Ever since that day I had been captured, I had strived to get through to Zuko, to peel back the gammoning layers that hid away his true self, his heart, and I had done just that. True, not completely, but I had done a lot.

For some reason, I somewhat admired the young Prince. He had been through so much. He had been born in hate and raised in grief, and yet...yet he still seemed to be so pure. He had still kept his heart through all the hardships he had faced. Though he had hidden it away and covered it with gruffness and malice, he had still kept it none the less.

He still seemed to be so uncorrupted, when he was still bruised and bone-weary. He was very rough on the outside, but on the inside he was actually very kind and gentle. Most certainly not the monster I had perceived him to be.

I squeezed his hand, feeling a sudden surge of sympathy for Zuko, but I didn't pity him. I knew he had been through a lot, but I promised myself that he wouldn't go through anymore suffering. I would do all I could to keep him from going through what he had in his past. His secluded, taciturn past.

I suddenly realized that I had no true idea what had happened in his past. I remembered that that had been the main thing I had tried to uncover, but he had always shoved me away, kept me at bay, pushed me away from him. And so I had no clue what his past entailed. I knew only of his father burning him, but not the story behind it. I knew not of why he had been burned.

His past was so secretive and clouded. He didn't let me in at all. The only way I had found out that his father had burned him because of Zu-Long. But even then, Zuko had still not expressed a wish to tell of that part of his history, but I knew that he needed to talk about it. To help heal.

I could tell that he was still very wounded and possibly a little mislead. I wasn't sure how mislead, but I could definitely tell that there was still some conflict inside him. He was still waging war against himself. But against what?

_I'll just have to ask..._ I thought firmly. _But be cautious,_ I warned myself.

I knew how sensitive and tender Zuko was about his past. It was dangerous- or had been- grounds to tread on when I had been a captive. The matter had to be approached with soft, tentative steps, and even then it was still hard to talk about with him.

_What was so devastating and sad...?_

"Falling in love was the thing that made you change, right?" I asked him.

"Yes," Zuko answered.

"There wasn't any other reason?"

He looked at me for a second blankly, his usual stony expression. He turned his head straight-forward. He then shrugged. "Well, yes," he finally announced. "I mean, you were still a big part of me changing, but falling in love wasn't the only reason I changed," he said softly, perhaps a bit darkly as well.

I gazed intensely at him. "What were to the other reasons?"

"I just realized," he sighed, "that I was getting no where trying to hunt the Avatar, and after Zu-Long came aboard the ship, I finally saw that there was no way I was going to be able to—" his word cut short just a little, and I probably wouldn't have caught it if I hadn't been looking for it. "—please... my father," he said that last part so quietly, so hushed and then more bravely, "With or without the Avatar."

I nodded my head slowly. I guess I knew what to say to Bumi then. But I still couldn't help but feel a bit vulnerable, that he wouldn't believe us. "But what if he still doesn't believe us?" I asked darkly.

Zuko stopped walking and placed his hands on my shoulders, spinning me around to face him. He gazed down endearingly at me, staring deep down into my eyes as I felt small tingles thrum through my veins. "He will believe us, Katara. You're the Avatar's best friend and waterbending teacher. He's already met you," he reminded, "and anyone who knows _of _you knows that you would never betray your country.

"And you can melt even a heart of stone with just the smile of your velvet lips. I know all too well. So don't worry," he added with a smile.

I closed my eyes and held them for a second, seeing quick and small flashes of my memories. I saw Sokka poking Aang with his spear when we had just found him. I saw Aang in the Avatar State at the Northern Air Temple. I saw Suki and Sokka dressed as Kioshi Warriors. I saw Zuko lashing out at a village with his fire. I saw my mother's necklace at the nape of my neck and out of the corner of my eye Zuko. I saw him fighting against me at the Spirit Oasis.

I opened my eyes and realized then that we had come too far to blow it on my silly worry. I took a small breath of air and as I exhaled, I felt my fear and anxiety flow out of me, away from me. "Thank you." I smiled.

Zuko smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

We broke apart after a second or two, much to my reluctance. I wanted to stay in his warm embrace. I wanted to feel his love and comfort and strength for just a minute or two longer. I wanted to feel all the electricity I could before I had to stay away from him, before physical contact was prohibited.

We strutted to the throne room doors, and I stared forward at them confidently and ready. I was ready to get this over with, but I was also more than ready to find Aang and Sokka. I was ready for this long, tedious journey to be over. Not that this journey was boring or horrid or anything. No, it was quite the opposite.

I gulped down a steady breath of air, feeling courage and strength come to me. I could do this. I was Katara, master waterbender! I could face King Bumi, whether he was to believe me or not. "I'm ready," I said. I pushed hard on the doors.

The doors swung wide open, revealing the looming, stained glass ceiling high above. I gazed up at it, amazed. It was full of vibrant colors such as indigo, burgundy, violet, lavender, and shamrock. The glass ceiling told the story of how the great city of Omashu had been built. The tale of two lovers, Oma and Shu.

I started to stride into the throne room, walking further and further into the throne room. I was eager to talk to Bumi. I scanned the entire ceiling, taking in the story as if I had never heard it before. Already had I known of how Omashu had been built, but never in such a way with merely pictures that somehow told the story in far more eloquence and mastery than words could.

Next, my eyes went directly to the King's chair. His throne. The very place in which my future depended on. The place where everything was supposed to fall in place. At least, I _thought _everything was supposed to fall into place there, to come together, but I appeared to be wrong for what I saw was not what I had expected. I expected to see Bumi's withered, yet muscular body slumped in the chair while he was wearing one of his exotic outfits.

Nah, that is not what I saw. I saw the exact opposite. I saw a young man with brown, wavy hair that hung to his shoulders. His chin and upper lips were covered in much stubble. He had broad shoulders, and I could already tell he was a man of great power, bender or not. He was sitting in the chair quite regally, his arms rested neatly in the arm rests of the chair as if he knew for a fact that that was where he belonged.

But I knew all too well that that was most certainly not the place he belonged.

I stared at him in confusion. My mind processed what was occurring, trying to get a grip on what was happening. What did this mean? Where was Bumi? Such questions, and many more, raged through my brain.

My eye brows drew together, worry and confusion evident on my face. I turned my gaze to Zuko, though it was hard to tear my eyes away mysterious man before us. I shaped my mouth as if to say "What?", but I couldn't find my voice in the mist of disorientation.

Zuko had the same look of shock on his face. He knew who King Bumi was, and this clearly wasn't him. His eyes beheld worry and confusion just as my face did, but there was also...fear? Why would there be fear...?

I looked at the man sitting on Bumi's throne. I took a step or two forward at him. "Who—" my voice caught in my throat. I swallowed the lump and tried again. "Who are you?" I asked, my voice ringing out, echoing, bouncing off the walls and back to my own ears.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I am so very sorry that this chapter took way too long to come out. I was very busy due to other writing I really needed to get down for school, and I got sick for about 5 days so I had a TON of make-up work to do. Things have just been crazy lately with school and church and trying to get back on the right path with God. It's just been a little hectic lol. OH, well, welcome to high school. **

**But I'm here now! Haha, I can't say I haven't missed being able to write an Author Note to you guys! I've been feeling awfully guilty for not uploading anything lately, and one of the main reasons for that is because I wasn't sure where to go with this story. It was going WAY too fast than I had planned and I wasn't very happy with the way it was going. So I had decided to take a step back, take a small break, and plot out where I want to go with this story in order to feel satisfied with it. **

**And now I know where exactly I'm going to go! THings are going to get exciting! I, for one, am very happy with where I'm heading! It's going to get really fun and adventurous! I'm ready to get farther in this story!**

**This story doesn't have a lot of dialogue in it, and I hope I didn't bore you all with all the long paragraphs. I just knew that I needed to get some things said and out into the open. For one, Zuko and his father's relationship. I realized early on that Zuko wasn't as "wounded" as I would want him to be because of his father. And I really want to highlight that part in the story. I don't want this entire thing to be about their love life. I want it to be about the romance, yes, but also about Zuko trying to gain closure and everything else the show highlights. **

**I'm not saying I want it to be like the show, but I just want it to just not only be about the romance like it is in the show. Make sense? I hope so.**

***gasp!* who's sitting in Bumi's seat? Well, I'm not going to tell you! YOu'll just have to think about! YOu'll find out soon enough!**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter to some extent if not thoroughly! Lol. Thank you guys for being so patient with me! Please review!**

**Oh! Before I forget! If you haven't read what I said about my email on Silence Before the Storm, I said that my email has been acting up and screwing up with all the emails I've starred (I star all the stuff from FF) so if I don't reply back to you please understand or if I reply back twice because that's happened before lol. Thanks again!**

**-Neon**


	14. Chapter 14

"I believe the question is: Who are you?" the man called out, looking at ease in his- Bumi's chair.

I gulped and stared at the mysterious man. Who was he?

He didn't look Fire Nation nor Water Tribe. In fact, he looked Earth Kingdom. His features didn't betray any nationality other than the Earth Kingdom. Could it be possible that he was rightfully on the throne?

No, that couldn't be it. Bumi would never leave his throne and he didn't have any children. He didn't even have a wife!

So why was this strange man sitting so nonchalantly in his chair? What had happened since the last time we had visited Bumi? The news we had received had said that Bumi was still king. Or had we been misinformed?

I stared at Zuko with set worry. Perhaps I had a bit of fear within me as well, but I couldn't think about fear right now for I knew that if I turned my attention to it for just a second, I would be completely trapped in it. And I had more important things to think about.

So many things were running through my mind. So many possibilities. So many outcomes. Most of them didn't end quite too well. And I didn't want to think about the most likely- the bad- things that would surely ensue.

I knew that if I kept a level, clear mind I could make the most of the current situation though I couldn't find myself calming down. I couldn't find it within myself to reassure myself that things were alright.

For I knew throughout my entire body that things indeed weren't alright just as I had perceived them to be. There was something going on. Something bad. I could feel it in my bones.

"Zuko," I breathed, hoping he would hear me, but not the strange man. I didn't want to look as if I was plotting or planning something. I wanted to look discreet and as if I wasn't doing anything.

And I also didn't know what I was to do. I had no idea what we were supposed to do next. We hadn't anticipated something like this would occur. We hadn't thought we would ever run into this problem. I was clueless, left in the dark, and I prayed Zuko would take the lead.

The thing I couldn't understand, the thing that made the least sense out of all the confusing things occurring at the moment was: why hadn't we heard of this? Why hadn't we received news that Bumi was no longer king? Zuko and I had both thought, no, _believed_ that Bumi was still king of Omashu.

Or was he still king?

If he truly was still king, then who was this? Who was he? That question kept playing, repeating, ringing in my mind. I couldn't make myself stray away from the question.

Zuko eyed me, nodding his head towards me just the slightest that I would have missed had I not been looking for it.

I gulped. Zuko wasn't going to cover for me, so I guess I would have to take charge. I didn't know if I could, but I knew that if I didn't we could be facing death, so I would have to swallow up my fears and do something.

"I am Katara of the Water Tribes," I said louder than I thought I could.

The man peered down at me with a piercing gaze. "Katara?" he repeated. "It doesn't sound familiar."

"I don't find that shocking. I am not very well known, but I am friends with the Avatar. I am his waterbending teacher," I replied, feeling my chest heave in and out shaky breaths of air.

I knew somewhere inside me there was courage. I knew that it was just swimming around, poking at my fears. But I couldn't find it. I couldn't find the courage I so desperately needed at the moment that I had had in the past when I had been faced with obstacles with the same amount of danger as this.

So why was this any different?

That I could not answer.

"A waterbending teach to the Avatar?" the man questioned, unbelief clear on his face. "Well, that's certainly a new one. Tell me this, Katara: where _is _the Avatar?"

I felt anger start to boil up inside me. He was mocking me! Pointedly making me sound silly and childish and a liar!

I opened my mouth, ready to prove to him I was the Avatar's waterbending teacher. But… I couldn't prove it. I couldn't at all. I had no idea where he was. No idea other than he had been in Omashu a week ago.

"We…we were hoping you could tell us that," I said quietly.

"Hm…" he said thoughtfully. He didn't believe me, and I knew it. I didn't honestly expect him to believe me though, but it was a nice feeling to have hope rise up within me. Even if it was only to have it crash back down. "And why not?" he asked skeptically.

I looked down, feeling defeated. I had known Bumi would believe us because he had met me before, but this man…? I highly doubted he would believe me though I was telling truth. He wouldn't believe that I had been captured by Prince Zuko, the very man standing exactly to my right.

"Because we were separated six months ago," I explained a bit vaguely.

He studied me. "Six months ago? That's a rather long time. Have you been searching for him this whole time?"

"No, it took time to be allowed to look for him."

The man raised an eyebrow, urging me to continue on and explain myself a little more.

"We- _I_," I amended, "was kidnapped by the Fire Nation for six months until now."

"And you somehow managed to escape? Did he—" he pointed to Zuko "—help you escape?" he inquired with disbelief.

I shook my head. "I didn't escape," I defended. "I was released."

The man eyed me, squinting his eyes as he tried to get a better look at me from the many meters away he was. He stood up from the chair and languidly, but regally and with authority, he walked down the few steps that held up the throne. He crossed the length of the room to where Zuko and I were standing within seconds. He circled around me, taking me in.

His strut and confident way he studied me made me nervous. As if he could find a reason to condemn me to death just by my apparel. I shook a little, a chill running down my spine as he came in front of me, facing me.

Zuko glanced at me and then at the man, his protective side starting to kick in for me. His fingers curled, and I could tell it took a lot of his discipline to keep himself from roasting the man to a crisp.

I almost chuckled to myself, but I caught myself. There were more important things at hand than how Zuko was protective over me.

"Why were you released? You must not mean to say that the Fire Nation is now so merciful that they will let their prisoners go?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow up. A smirk, almost too small to see if one hadn't been looking for, was playing across his lips.

"No, the situation was different," I answered.

"Oh? Who was your captor?"

And that's where I really panicked. How could I tell him that Zuko had captured me and yet he was standing right beside me? Surely he knew that Prince Zuko had a scar covering his left eye. Could I risk telling him Zuko was my captor?

I looked down, feeling somehow a bit ashamed. I can't explain it, but I was a bit ashamed. Defeated as well. As if he had me, and he pretty much did have me. I knew I couldn't lie and say someone else because no one in the Fire Nation would release a waterbending captive besides Zuko. "Prince Zuko," I answered quietly, keeping my eyes on the ground. I gazed tentatively at him.

The man's hard face softened as sympathy started to wash over him. But then it quickly changed. His eyes flickered right to Zuko.

I gasped in my mind. He had realized it! Figured it out! He knew that the man standing beside me was none other than Prince Zuko! We were surely doomed!

"And who is this?" he asked.

I froze, not sure what to say at all. I wasn't sure I was to lie or simply tell him the truth. I was a bad liar, but still…

The small bit of hope I had disappeared like the fleeting last rays of a setting sun. I struggled to restrain my quivering form from shaking relentlessly from fear. I felt small tears start to prick my eyes. I gulped, fighting back my raging emotions. I stared the man right in the face and said, "Prince Zuko."

I didn't say it proudly nor arrogantly. But I said it bluntly and without shame. There was no point in trying to cover up what was. And whether I was imprisoned or let go it didn't really matter. We would still have no information on where Aang and Sokka were.

The man looked at me stunned.

Zuko had turned his head away in shame, knowing he had doomed us. His eyes were squeezed shut, not wanting to bear to look at me.

"But you have to understand!" I pleaded, getting ready to explain everything to him.

But I was cut off, silenced, deadened. There was no way out of this. I had no way to back out, take back my words, and the man was not willing to listen to my explanation. But there wasn't really any hope of him to understand Zuko changing because he'd fallen in love with me. That would make me look more like a traitor than Zuko a threat.

The man had his hand raised up, his eyes drawn away from me.

I felt my heart sink and swell all at the same time from fear and discouragement, a bitter poison that made me want to retch and vomit. I didn't know what to do or say or think. There was no way of explaining things because the man refused to hear it.

"I'm sure you're a nice girl, Katara," he said. "But we just cannot take a chance and quite frankly your story is very hard to believe."

"No, it's not!" I protested though I knew that it was hard to believe.

"Katara, I would like to believe you, but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" I asked him, feeling anger bubble its way to the top.

"But it is not unlikely for a bender to switch sides, for whatever reasons."

I felt anger and fury rush through me. He thought I would betray my country! How dare he! He believed I was with the Fire Nation! This man that didn't even know me nor did I know him!

My hands balled into tiny fists of violence and destruction. "Are you calling me a traitor? That I would betray my people? Merely because I am traveling with Prince Zuko?"

"Katara—" he started, but his tone and how he used my name so casually made me even angrier.

"No! You don't even know why I am with him!" I yelled, thankful I wasn't a firebender for if I was the whole palace would be burning right above our heads.

"I am sure you have a good reason, but your story is hard to believe. And if you are, in fact, allied with the Fire Nation, I cannot take that chance," he replied. He motioned to the guards to step forward.

I gulped, choking down my anger, hoping that if I was calmer thing would work out a little better. I looked at him deadpanned. I couldn't believe what was happening. Things had taken such a bad turn.

I had been wrong. We hadn't hit rock bottom from where we had started from. _This _was rock bottom. We were to be imprisoned.

There was nothing we could do. I highly doubted Zuko would be willing to fight back. I wondered why he hadn't said anything at all. I assumed it was because whatever he had to say would have probably made the situation only worse due to the fact that he was Prince Zuko.

I was scared, worried, but most of all, angered. I was angry that they could just take us away without even allowing us to explain ourselves. It wasn't fair!

The two guards that had been standing by the doors walked up behind us. They tied our hands together, and as they were doing so I stared the man right in the eyes. I didn't have an expression on my face, but my eyes could tell him I was angry with him.

And scared.

There was a small fear within me that I would never see Sokka or Aang again. That I would be forever stuck in the city of Omashu thanks to the strange man. I was afraid that today would be the last day I would have my freedom for if Zuko couldn't get to Aang then the world would surely crumbled for what firebender would teach the Avatar?

No one other than Zuko. And that's what I was scared of. _Terrified_ of.

But I had to keep a brave face even if I was quivering and shivering within my armor. I needed to keep my head up and try to find a way out of this with Zuko. I couldn't give up hope, though with fate's sense of humor constantly jumping in to improvise, it seemed nearly impossible.

But I would try.

The guards took us away, leading us out of the throne room. They steered us down long and veering hallways. We reached a hallway barely lit, the flicker of the flame on the torches licking and nipping at my heels on the floor, playing tag.

We arrived at a small cell probably no wider than three meters. It had been carved into the wall, being entirely made up of earth. It was probably very musky-smelling and chilly in there.

One guard heaved open the large, metal door while the other held us in place. They untied our hands, and I rubbed the mildly chaffed skin. They both pushed us into the cell and slammed the door shut, bolting it in place.

"Ugh!" I yelled in frustration. I spun to the door and kicked it once. Relief rushed through me, venting my frustration. I kicked the door again, hoping to regain that same reaction. And again. And again. And again. And again.

"Katara," Zuko called out. He placed his warm hands on my heaving shoulders.

I flinched from the sudden surge of warmth going through me. I gulped; that was all I could do as I fell into Zuko's touch. I looked at the floor, defeated.

What this what was to happen? Were we always supposed to be in this cell, imprisoned, barred in? It seemed that I was always being captured, hostage, _prisoner_. And it drove me insane! I never seemed to be able to do what I needed to! I was always held back, restrained! My hands were always tied behind my back!

Was I always to be like this? Was I always supposed to be a prisoner to whatever force was superior to me? And at this moment it was some strange man that I didn't know the name or rank of.

I don't know if I would have been angry if he was just some servant playing pretend for the day or some high ranking general. If he wasn't anyone important I would be relieved that we hadn't been condemned to a life in a cell, but also angry that he had wasted our time. And if he was a high ranking general, well, I don't think that I could find any relief out of that situation.

And I assumed that he was a high ranking general or something of the sort. It made sense if he was. The guards obeyed him just as they would with Bumi.

I turned to Zuko. "What are we going to do?" I rested my head against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know," he said firmly. "But getting frustrated and angry isn't going to solve anything. We have to think this through."

I sighed and nodded. He was right. There was no point in getting angry. It wouldn't do anything besides make things worse.

But what could we do? We were trapped in a cell, our cover having been blown.

Thanks to me.

I had told the man who we were. Who we _both _were. I had messed things up terribly. If I had only lied and pretended that Zuko was someone else, then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe we would have been told where Aang and Sokka were. Maybe then things would be alright.

"I'm sorry," I quietly apologized.

"Don't apologize. This was going to happen whether it is your fault or mine. If this hadn't have happened because of you, then it surely would have happened because of me," Zuko replied. "So do not beat yourself up for this. Whatever we are going through, it meant to happen. We have been placed here for a reason."

I nodded my head once weakly. "Ok," I murmured though I wasn't completely convinced. I still felt as if it was my fault, like I had messed this up. But I wouldn't continue to utter of my feelings. We had to focus on getting out of here instead of me.

And as if Zuko had read my mind, he declared, "We have to find a way to escape."

"But where are we to go?" I questioned. "We don't know where Aang and Sokka are. This was the _only _place we could look. And they're not here," I said as I squatted on the floor against the wall. The bitter cold seared into my skin, but I didn't care really. There were things worse than being cold.

Zuko set his lips into a thin, firm line. "I don't know. We just need to find a way out of this cell." He placed a hand on the cold, earth wall confining us in. "Perhaps if I heated the rock..." he fumed, thinking out loud.

I stood up, hope slowly rising. Perhaps he had found a way out. Could he be onto something? "What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, that would never work."

"What wouldn't work?"

"I thought I could heat the rocks, melting them, but I would sooner set the entire cell into a blazing inferno than give us the possibility of escaping," he answered sourly.

"Oh." I gazed at the rock walls, taking them in. There wasn't any openings of any sort...Except for the vents. There were small vents no bigger than my fist lining the bottom of the walls. There were a total of five of them. There were also cracks flowing all along the walls, delicately waving up into the ceiling.

Could they be the pathway to escaping?

_We'll have to see..._I thought to myself.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Ok, here's the new chapter! I like it. I mean, it's alright. WHat do you think?**

**I really don't have a lot to say about this chapter. Umm...Yeah...**

**Thanks! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

I examined the walls a little closer. Could I be able to use my waterbending to slice away the layers of rock? Or could I expand the rock by freezing water in the cracks? Either way, I would need water first.

"We just have to think of another way to escape," Zuko said firmly. Determined. He was dead set on trying to escape. That was all he was thinking about; I was sure of it.

But wait. Would escaping truly be the right thing to do? What would the risks be? If we escaped and were recaptured, they would be positive we were enemies of the Earth Kingdom. If that happened then we would have absolutely no chance of finding Aang again until perhaps the war was over, but the Fire Nation would have won by then without the help of both of us, and even then…there was still a small chance of being released.

For Zuko. The Fire Nation would never release a waterbender. Especially the waterbending teacher of the Avatar.

And if our attempt to escape was a success, then what? We run away as fast as we can, throwing fire and water behind us? Burst through the gates and into the woods with destruction and injuries behind us? No way! We couldn't do that. Ethically and physically. There was no way we could make it in a mad dash with hundreds of guards behind and before us anyways. If we did that, we would certainly be recaptured in a matter of minutes.

That was just a recipe for disaster. Not to mention all the innocent people we would hurt in our attempt to escape.

And if we made it out of the city, where were we to go? We couldn't go back to Iroh. He was on his way to the Fire Nation to tell everyone Zuko had died. We would be left aimlessly wandering through the woods without any place or idea of where to go. We didn't have a place to seek shelter since we couldn't go back to the inn even to gather our stuff.

When we had left this morning, we had left all our belongings in our room, thinking we would be back before nightfall. We had thought it meaningless to carry our packs and mats along with us as well. It would have been cumbersome especially while walking up that monstrous hill that led to the palace.

We didn't have any idea where Aang and Sokka were either. Omashu was our only chance of finding them. We were at a total loss. That stranger had gotten us. He'd gotten us good, trapped, restrained, stuck in place.

How humiliating.

He had gotten us stuck in a cell, and we didn't even know who he was. But we knew who we were! We were Katara and Zuko! Master benders! And yet…and yet here we were! In a cell, bumbling around like morons, trying to find a way to escape.

But escape wasn't something possible. It was in our physical and mental ability, but was not something we should do. We couldn't afford to try and escape. Victory or defeat in our attempt would lead us nowhere but more dead ends. Here in Omashu, we had the chance to find Aang and Sokka perhaps even if we were in a cell.

…Perhaps if we gained the man's trust, then we could learn of where Aang and Sokka are. Could…could the man learn to trust a waterbender trusting the Fire Nation Prince?

I mean, I learned to trust Zuko, so he could just as well I did.

"Wait," I said, my articulation breaking through the silence like a knife through silk, sounding sharp and piercing to my ears.

Zuko looked at me.

"Escape may not be the best thing to do," I said calmly. I gazed at Zuko, trying to read his emotions that I had hoped would stream across his face. But, as usual, nothing happened. He remained as stony and expressionless as ever.

"What?" he asked slightly shocked, his voice booming loudly through the small, earthen cell. "How can you say that? We need to escape."

I shook my head, feeling frustration building up much quicker than it should have been. I had a feeling this was going to be hard. I mean, how well were we going to work together? Zuko and I?

We both had two totally different ideas as to what we should be doing. I thought it best to sit and wait, but he wished to take action and try to escape. We were so much like our elements.

Perhaps _too _much like our elements.

I mean, water and fire couldn't ever coexist. They smother each other before anything gets accomplished. Water puts out fire or fire evaporates water. They are just too opposite to make good of anything.

Would we do the same to each other? Did we have enough sense and feelings for each other to keep each other from ripping each other's throats out? Would we even come that close?

I hoped not. But I knew deep, down, the worst was yet to come. I knew that our relationship would soon be tested. Would we survive with victory or as broken and dysfunctional as we had first started out?

"Well, maybe," I said, trying to show him I saw his side of things. I needed to show him that I understand where he was coming from, where he was going in this situation, but he needed to know that I saw a different way. Perhaps not a _better _way, but a different way nonetheless. "But don't you think that there's a better way to get out of this situation than by force?" I asked. "Perhaps if we talked—"

"Talk?" Zuko blurted out. "Talk? They don't want to talk," he interjected. "They mean only to throw us in here to rot until the war is over."

"But the war will not end unless we are free!" I added, vexation coming quickly, growing higher and higher in my heart and throat like vomit, ready to spill out.

"Exactly!" Zuko exclaimed, thinking I was on his side in the matter. "We must leave!"

"No, Zuko," I pleaded. "We can't leave. We need to talk with them."

He looked at me like I was a wild, mad woman. He looked upon me almost condescendingly, as if I was not getting what he understood, and I did. I truly did understand what he was getting at. I understood perfectly clear why he thought the best thing to do was escape. I just didn't think- no, I _knew _it was not the best thing to be done.

We needed to talk with whoever was in charge, whether it was Bumi or that strange man. That was the only way to end things on a good note. We needed to approach this matter diplomatically and not with rage and raw power. Nothing would get accomplished if we did that.

But I didn't think Zuko quite understood that.

"What is talking going to do?" he asked harshly, his voice rising in volume. "We already tried that, remember? But it got us stuck in this cell! Because you told him the truth!" he hissed.

His words hurt, like a needle piercing me right through the heart. His words made me flinch back, but I wasn't about to lose my ground. I had faced Zuko in a verbal battle many times before we had fallen for each other, this was no different. I just had some leverage to work with.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Stand quietly like you? Or, I know!" I exclaimed sardonically, hurtfully, tossing my arms up into the air and rising onto the balls of my feet. "What about lying? Would that have worked out better? Would that have met the expectations of his majesty?" I sneered.

"You couldn't have done anything to make the situation any better," he snapped.

I scoffed. I mostly definitely could have. Not that I could think of any better solutions at the moment, but I was positive I could have. "I could have done much better than you did. I wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for you," I spat.

"It was you who opened their big mouth," he retorted.

"Hey, they wouldn't have had a problem with me if I wasn't with a _firebender_."

"And how do you know?"

"Because last time I checked, I wasn't the one leading an army to destroy and overrun their nation."

Zuko sneered. "You couldn't lead an army out of knap sack."

"And you can't even catch a little boy!" My tolerance for him had gone far beyond its boiling point. I had already gotten frustrated and then infuriated with him within a few minutes. Things were going from bad to worse, and I knew that if I didn't control my temper just a little bit, this whole cell would turn into an inferno just from Zuko's body temperature.

Fire crackled through the cell, making the air warmer and more bearable. Zuko's body heat made the tiny cell nice and cozy. It felt nice. I was definitely going to have to get him angry more often.

"You wouldn't understand the battle tactics of the Fire Nation," he huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Battle tactics?" I snorted. That was rich. Of course, he had battle tactics. Just like I was a purple egg. "What battle tactics?"

"You wouldn't understand," Zuko repeated.

"Well," I sighed, "looks like your _battle tactics _have been doing wonders." I extended my arms out, gesturing to the walls of the cell. "Congratulations," I said, quitting the fight, ending it right then and there.

I was sick of fighting. I was tired, fatigued, and irritated with myself. I didn't want to argue with Zuko anymore. It would get us nowhere, and it had gotten us nowhere except put a wedge between us again. And who knows how far it would drive us away.

_Looks the like the honeymoon stage is over._ I thought wryly to myself. I sat irately on the floor, the cold seeping in through my dress. I curled my legs up to my chest and held onto my knees with my arms. A small whisper of wanting Zuko beside me echoed for a second before I shoved it away. I didn't want him beside me, keeping me warm. I was mad at him.

But…I loved him more than I was angry at him. But I still didn't want to apologize to him! He was just too stubborn and prideful!

_…Just like I am…_

I sighed, knowing I was in the wrong as much as he was. There was no way around the fact. I had started the argument right along with him, ready to bite with my words. I was irritated and had been just chomping at the bit to blow off my steam. Regrettably at the man I loved.

I knew I should apologize, but I just couldn't find the courage to do it. I needed to patch things up between us, but it was just a thing that seemed to be so hard. To swallow my pride and admit I was wrong was something I had always struggled with, and right now it seemed to be the hardest thing imaginable.

And that made me no better than Zuko.

I breathed deeply through my nose. I didn't want to apologize, so I wouldn't right at that moment. Perhaps I would in the near future. "Listen, if you want to escape, then be my guest," I said with a shrug.

Zuko stared down on me, his golden eyes hard like stone. His lips were set into a firm line. An unwilling line. He watched me for a second or two, studying me, watching my face.

And for a moment, I felt as if we were enemies again. I felt as if we were still fighting with each other on everything. The way Zuko stood towering over me gave me a sense of déjà vu. It sent a small shiver up my spine, telling me that if I wasn't careful we would end up being just like we had been when I had been captured.

We were treading on dangerous grounds. Oh, so dangerous. And if we weren't careful, this entire journey could tear us apart. If we weren't on guard and careful with our words, things would fall apart completely and possibly without any hope of repair.

He exhaled deeply, irritably. "Katara, I just don't think waiting this thing out is the best thing to do," he tried to reason.

"And what do you suggest we do?" I questioned. "Try to escape and get captured again, reassuring their beliefs that we are allied with the Fire Nation? Zuko, you know we can't do that."

"We need to try and escape," he said again, holding so firm to his belief.

I bit my lip, anger and frustration with him already coming back. "And where do you propose we go? Back to the woods?" I looked at him earnestly, willing him to understand my side of things. "Face it, Zuko; we don't have anywhere to go."

He looked at me grimly and determined. "I'm going to try to escape. You can join me if you want to, but I'm not going to give up."

I stood right up. He thought I was giving up! How dare he! I was not giving up! I would never give up on trying to find Aang and Sokka! They were my family for crying out loud!

"You think I have given up?" I cried. "How dare you! I would never give up on Aang and Sokka just as they wouldn't give up on me!"

"You think they haven't given up on you?" Zuko asked loudly with a smirk starting to spread across his lips. "Where have they been for the past six months? Where were they? Huh?"

I stared at him in shock at his words. I knew that they were reasonable questions. Questions that I had not even asked myself. But to my ears at that moment, they sounded unreal and fake. I didn't want to ask myself such questions at a time like this. I didn't want Zuko to think that they had deserted me. And they hadn't! They hadn't given up on me.

…Had they…?

"If they hadn't have given up on you, then why weren't they trying to rescue you?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I could find no words. And instead of words forming, tears did instead. I felt furious with myself for getting upset, but I couldn't stop myself; Zuko had really hit a tender spot with me.

Why hadn't Aang and Sokka come for me? Why hadn't they tried to rescue me? Where had they been?

My confusion melted away, becoming a memory. Anger and ire took its place. I was starting to become furious with Zuko. He had crossed the line by saying Aang and Sokka had given up on me. "You have no idea what they are like!" I shouted at him, my fist balled. "You have no right to say they have given up on me!"

"Katara," he said, "it is so obvious! How can you stand here and argue with me?"

"Because you know not of what you say!" I cried.

Zuko looked at me, his body not as tense as before. The temperature had decreased considerably. He looked at me withdrawn, wounded to some extent, and I felt a pang within me, knowing I had hurt him. His eyes flickered to me and then the ground.

I gulped. Oh, boy. I had really done it this time. I took a step towards him with my arms outstretched, ready to comfort him and apologize. "Zuko, I—" I started.

He waved his hand in front of me. He still didn't look at me, and it gave me so much pain. "Just…forget it," he said sullenly with a small shrug.

I froze, shocked by his words. I felt tears start to form in my eyes and my lip quivered. I knew tears would fall within a second or two and I didn't want Zuko to see me cry, so I turned away. I stood in front of the door, my back to him. I leaned my forehead on the cold metal of the door.

Tears flowed seamlessly and I didn't bother to wipe them away. I cried silently aside from a sniffle or two. It didn't surprise me that Zuko didn't try to say anything to keep me from crying anymore like he usually would have. I didn't expect him to. I expected what happened.

Zuko stayed behind me as I cried. Whether his back or front was to me, I didn't know. I didn't bother to check. To have Zuko see me with tears streaming down my cheeks was something I didn't want him to see. I just didn't want him to see me cry.

It seemed like we were enemies all over again. It felt like we were still arguing over morals and over feelings. It felt like we hated each other once again. It felt…so wrong. So wrong… And I couldn't shake that deviant, haunting feeling. Like it was foreshadowing something.

Whatever it meant, I was going to fix this matter. I twisted around to face him. We had to solve this problem. If we were going to find a way to escape or calmly wait for whatever they had planned for us, we couldn't do it while we were waging war without our words. "Zuko," I sighed. "I'm sorry," I admitted. "I didn't mean to say that."

He kept his gaze downcast.

"I just let my temper get the best of me, and I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me." I gazed at him concerned, worried for his answer. Anxious. I prayed he would forgive me. Our mission depended on our cooperation and willingness with each other.

He sighed and looked up at me. "Of course, I forgive you," he finally said. He stepped towards me, his arms outstretched.

I fled into his arms, ready to be enveloped in his warm grip. And he did. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, comfortingly.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Ok, wow. That was just one or two days shy of a month! I'm so terribly sorry! It has been so crazy I haven't had hardly any time to write. School is a killer, so many assignments, tests, and projects to worry about. And church is keeping me on my toes. I've been freaking out about college and such. I've been trying to finish up my manuscript for this novel I wrote and trying to come up with the money to publish it with. And there's been a bunch of drama at school. Haha, to fill you in a little bit, I like my best guy friend and _his _best friend likes me. Not exactly what you would call a good friendship haha. I**

**t's nuts. I hate it. But, hey, that's life. And I'm so glad I could get away for one evening and finish this chapter up! Really! I can get away from life for an hour; it feels so good! Haha!**

**Well, this chapter is really...negative almost. I mean, it talks about how their relationship could fall apart if they weren't careful and they already got into an argument. And Katara hurt Zuko. Not exactly what you would call a happy couple. This was really just a filler actually. I'm not sure what sure happen. I mean, I know where the story's going to go, but filling it in up until there is kind of hard. **

**I have, though, figured out how I'm going to end this story! And Silence Before the Storm! You're gonna hate me once Silence Before the Storm is over. Really. And I may just hate myself for ending it the way it's going to, but unless things start to change up in life, it's going to end the way I've planned it to. **

**I have found a cover for Fate's Sense of Humor! Yah! Haha, exciting, huh? It is a drawing by Irrel at deviantart! She is so incredibly talented! Here's the link: .com/gallery/14176?offset=48#/djbjcp Um...if they don't allow the link here, it's posted on my profile, so go check it out! It's awesome!**

**Thanks so much for reading! I truly appreciate it! Please review!**

**-Neon**


	16. Chapter 16

He felt so warm. Exceptionally warm. I felt so safe and comfortable in his arms. I didn't want to let go; I wanted to hold the moment in my heart and mind forever. But we eventually did let go of each other, ready to face our challenge.

I faced him, ready to decide on our next move in our plan. What little of plan we had. "We need diplomacy," I firmly stated, my eyes set on Zuko's.

He gazed at me for a minute. His gaze held steady and didn't falter as he thought carefully. "I'm starting think you're right. Uncle always said that sometimes the best fight is no fight at all."

I perked up at his words. He was finally starting to see my side! Great! Perhaps then we could work out a way to get through this situation. Perhaps we could find a way to escape or be set free.

He added, "He also said this one other proverb." He bit his lip and let out a sigh. "If only I could remember it. If only I had listened to his teachings a little better," he sourly said. "It was something like... 'The wicked flee when no one pursues, but the righteous roar like a lion.'"

Something inside me clicked and my memory sparked. That was my mother's favorite proverb. She had a thing for proverbs just as Iroh did. "Yes, I've heard that one before. We are not the wicked though, contrary to what they believe, so we must stand firm against them. Whoever they may be," I said.

Zuko gulped and then nodded. "We need to find out where King Bumi is."

"Yeah. Was there any sort of news you received before we left for Omashu?" I questioned. There had to be something that would tip us off about this whole situation. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

Zuko slowly shook my head. "No, there wasn't anything at all. In fact, I didn't receive anything at all. No reports, letters, or memos whatsoever."

That sent a startling ring in my ears. Nothing whatsoever? That didn't seem right. That seemed disturbingly wrong. Why would he have had gotten nothing at all? During the time I had spent with Zuko on board the ship, he had always gotten letters and reports. He had spent about half the day reading and replying to them. They had consumed the majority of his time.

Come to think of it, I hadn't noticed him reading anything after we had kissed. I hadn't seen him reading or receiving any sort of document during that amount of time. I wondered why I hadn't taken note of it at all.

"What do you mean?" I asked concerned. "Nothing?"

"Exactly that. I didn't get anything at all," he replied with a small lift of his shoulders. He didn't know what else to say. And, I mean, what else w_as_ there to say? My mind was whirling, thinking, searching for a plausible answer. There could have been a logical answer, right? There could just not have been anything to report. No, there was always something to report, but how would I know? I didn't get any of the reports or anything like that, so how would I know?

I sighed and felt defeated. Again. There wasn't really anything to say. There wasn't really anything we could _do_, was there? We could only just wait and see what happened. "I don't think there's anything we can do, Zuko," I said.

He looked me head on and his brow furrowed. He shook his head. "Are you giving up?" he hissed threateningly. He wasn't appalled, but more shocked than anything.

To be honest, I was shocked too. But I had to be frank with myself and Zuko as well. We couldn't kid ourselves into thinking everything was alright. Because it wasn't. Things weren't alright at all. There were too many questions swimming around and around in our minds and too few answers. No answers, in fact.

"I'm not—" I started to say, but then I realized that I was. I _was_ giving up, but there wasn't anything else to do. All we could do was wait for the guards to come and get us for whatever we were to face in the future. There was no room for escape or forming a plan other than just waiting. "Yeah," I quietly said. "I guess I am giving up." I looked at the ground and then met Zuko's eyes. "But only for now."

He returned my hard and determined gaze with a golden version of his own. He nodded once, confirming my words, taking them in, and conforming to them.

And so we waited. We waited and waited and waited. There was nothing to do and so boredom quickly set in. All too quickly. I couldn't keep my mind from wandering too far away from comfort. It seemed to only want to think about was where Aang and Sokka were and what would happen if we failed. What would become of us.

It was so quiet. Deathly quiet. It was odd. I mean, usually Zuko and I talked a lot, but now it was different for some reason. I couldn't explain it, but there was some sort of ominous feel to it. A strange tinge to the air that made my skin crawl hung over us and on my body like film. It was eerie.

I didn't like it at all. It was uncomfortable and awkward. We sat across from each other, but we didn't make eye contact. I stared and studied Zuko for a few minutes before shifting my eyes away to the door. There was no entertainment in watching his stony face. His handsome, stony face.

It felt like I was Zuko's prisoner again. I _was _a prisoner again and I was bored. I was bored just as I had been when I was on the ship. I had nothing to do. The only difference was that Zuko was a prisoner along with me. And I was cold.

It was really cold in the cell. I wondered why it was so cold, but I figured it was because Zuko was a firebender. Zuko had told me once firebenders could lose their bending ability for a few days when they were in cold conditions. Extremely cold conditions, that is. But I highly doubted this temperature could really affect his bending. It wasn't cold enough.

But if the cell was bitterly cold because of Zuko, then why was I there? And if they thought we were working together with the Fire Nation, then why had we been put in the same cell?

I sighed at my questions. There were too many questions and not enough answers. In fact, there were hardly any answers at all. I pondered when we were going to be released or put on trial or questioned more. I wondered what would become of us and I broke out into a cold sweat at the thought of staying in this cell until the war was over. Or until our lives were taken.

Zuko shifted his sitting position, drawing my attention to him. He sat on his bottom and laid his legs out in front of him, bent at the knees. He laid his arms across his thighs and let his hands hang. His eyes were sullen and downcast.

_I wonder what's he thinking about..._ I wistfully thought. Could he be upset with himself? He looked rather...distraught. Could he be battling himself again? I hoped not.

Though I knew Zuko had realized his father was an enemy to him, I also knew he was still struggling with many other things. Transformations didn't just simply happen over night. They took time and nurturing care. Something his father never gave him.

How could a man give his own son a scar? How could _anyone_ burn a loved one? I just couldn't fathom it and I marveled how Zuko could go on in life with a constant reminder of how his father saw him. What his father did to him. It was just unbelievable.

Zuko suddenly jumped up from the ground. He balled his hands into fists and began to pace around. He walked with an angry strut, much like a caged animal. He was so restless and unstimulated. His body temperature was rising considerably fast, and the cell was heating up as well.

I watched him with wide eyes and curiosity. I'd never seen him like that. It was strange seeing him impatient and perturbed; he was usually patient and withdrawn about things. He had more patience than I did. My eyes followed him move from left to right, back and forth, to and fro.

He stopped in the middle of the cell. He was breathing heavily and, all of a sudden, he blew smoke and sparks out of his mouth, through gritted teeth. He let out a groan of frustration. He flopped back down on his bottom against the wall again and crossed his arms.

I blinked mindlessly at him. What had just happened? It was like he had a mini-meltdown or something. "You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered gruffly, "just fine."

I gave him a sympathetic look and small smile. "You don't do well in confined areas, do you?" I questioned.

Zuko gazed at me for a second or two. He shook his head, looking away. "No, no, I don't."

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"How do you stand to be in cells?" he asked, standing up again. He began to pace all over again throughout the small cell. "You seem to be always be captured," he commented.

My left eyebrow perked up and I pointedly glared at him. Oh, how observant of him to notice that sort of thing. Glad to know he paid attention to how many times he captured me and held me prisoner. "Well, you would know a lot about that," I retorted languidly.

He glared at me.

I shrugged, remembering his question. "I guess I just got used to it. I mean, as you said before, I get captured often, so there's really nothing else I can do about it other than get used to it." I thought for a moment and remembered all the times I had been captured. It was true, I _had_ been captured a lot. Why was it always me?

Come to think of it, I had always been the one to be captured. It was never Sokka or anyone else. Always me. It kind of stunk how it was like that. And here I was again—captured and in a cell as a prisoner. It seemed as if just about half the adventures I had were spent being in a cell or confined in some way shape or form.

Zuko sighed and stepped around the cell for a minute or two. He was very restless and jittery almost. He also seemed anxious for something, as if he was stressed out. Was he worried about what would become of us?

Granted, I was worried too, but I wasn't immensely so. I could not help but worry about the future though. It was such a silly thing to fear, but I worried about what would happen if Zuko and I were not releases. What then? It was a dark and unsettling thought, but it was a relentless and incessant thought.

"What do you think will happen to us?" I asked quietly after silence had descending over us like a dark rain cloud.

Zuko looked up at me from the ground. He thought for a moment. "I don't know," he grimly answered. "But we mustn't act as if it's over."

I nodded in agreement. Zuko was right. I mean, we would make it out of this. We were a bright and resourceful pair and we had gotten out of many sticky situations in the past. This one was really no different. Though it seemed to be hopeless, there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Silence grew and it was comfortable enough. There wasn't anything to do besides wait, so the silence was expected. We waited and waited and waited again. Just waited. It grew so tiresome.

I sang small mantras in my mind until I ran out of them. I waterbended the small amount of water that was in the dank cell, but even that became boring. I became restless, and I eventually came to just picking the little fuzz balls off my dress.

Nobody came into the cell at all, so I could tell if it was day or night. Time passed endlessly and the passing minutes felt like sand running through my fingers so seamlessly. It felt as if a new day had been born, but there was no way to tell at all. Everything seemed to blur together.

After hours of waiting, the cell door opened with a grinding creak. A burly man dressed in a green uniform stood in the doorway. He held two small dried fish in his hands. He gruffly said, "Here," and handed us the fish.

Zuko jumped to his feet. His fists were balled and were slightly smoking. "Where's King Bumi?" he questioned loudly. "Take us to him!" he ordered.

The man in the door scoffed and then slammed the door shut.

I jumped at the sound of the door being crashed closed. I pawed the fish and gazed hungrily at it. I hadn't realized how hungry I actually was. I hadn't eaten for...I didn't know how long it had been since I had eaten. I ate the fish quickly and then looked at Zuko.

Zuko glared deathly at the door. He was so angry and agitated at the moment. He looked ready to explode or roast anyone that dared interfere.

"Zuko..." I calmly and quietly said.

He let out a huff and then turned to me, snapping his head to me. "I'm fine," he simply stated. He sat down after a second or two of staring at the door fiercely. He looked disdainfully at the food. He sighed and handed it to me. "Here," he said. "I'm not hungry."

I gazed at the fish in his hand. I shook my head. I wasn't going to take his food. That was his and he needed to keep his strength up. "No," I replied, "eat it. It's yours."

"I'm not hungry," he said again.

"Well, you need to eat it to keep your strength up," I stated. Goodness, he could be such a child at times. If I had to, I was going to force him to eat his food.

He sighed. "Fine." He took the fish back and slowly ate it.

We grew silent again. That seemed to be the one thing I could always count on. Silence. Fragile, fragile silence.

The day—at least I thought it was a day—ended and Zuko and I fell asleep easily enough. It was hard to get comfortable in the bitter cold and stale air from the vents. The ground was hard and cold as well, but I feel asleep in due time.

I awoke the next morning stiff from the hard nights sleep. It had been anything but pleasant. I had tossed and turned all night and barely got a wink of sleep. I hoped that was going to be the last night sleeping in the cell.

But it wasn't. It was only the beginning of a long duration of sleeping in the cell. Several nights past after that first one. Everyday was the same for so many days. A man would come in the morning with bread and water and then come back at night with fish. Zuko would jump to his feet with his hands balled again and he would be yelling about where Bumi was. The man then would scoff again and close the door, leaving Zuko fuming and cursing under his breath about insolent earthbending scum. It was like over and over again. That man was the only thing that let me know what time it was.

Zuko and I barely talked during the entire time. And what was there to talk about? We didn't really have anything to say. We couldn't find anything to talk about. There was nothing to share and there was still a bit of tension between us.

We went on in the same, small cycle for what seemed to be about a month. I couldn't tell at all. There wasn't any real way to count the days other than the mysterious man that came and gave us food, but even then it was hard to keep track. The days just seemed to blur together. One after another. One after another.

It felt like nothing would ever change. It was scary to think that we would live the end of our days in this same cycle. It was very scary and disturbing. I mean, to think that we would never see the light of day again or even fight in the war anymore, fight for our freedom, was disturbing.

Over the course of time, I became to weary and, honestly, downtrodden. I was pretty much giving up hope. I mean, it had been over half a year and yet there had been no rescue attempt for me. I was beginning to believe what Zuko had said was true.

Where were my friends? Didn't they care enough to come and rescue me? I mean, sure, Aang had already mastered waterbending and was moving onto earthbending, but I was still an important asset in the gang. I was still a powerful component and ally. I wasn't one that should be disposed of and forgotten.

Right?

It didn't matter how much I argued with myself and how many times I tried to persuade myself any differently, I couldn't help but go back to my original thought—Sokka and Aang had left me.

No, they wouldn't do that. They loved me. Sokka was my brother and Aang was my best friend. And I was sure Aang felt something much more special for me besides a meager friend, although I hoped that wasn't true. If he did feel something more, then things would get very tense and manic if Aang felt something for me while Zuko and I were in love. That...things would not work out if that was the case.

* * *

**A/N: You guys probably all hate me. I know, I know. I was beating myself up about not updating. But I was very busy with school. FInals were going on along with many other stuff. I was studying my butt off for many other tests and finals as well and I was also trying to learn my miming and flash mob routine between this chapter and the last for drama. Yeah, our drama final was a flash mob. It was exactly two days after a Ghostbusters flash mob. ALl the new kids think my school is just crazy. Especially the Irish guy. He's not exactly sure what to think of it. Haha.**

**Anyways, so yeah, another reason it took sooooo long to get this chapter out was because I just did not know where to go with this story. I was working so hard on other writings that I felt almost dried with creative ideas. I figured out what I was going to do with this story and how to go from where I was at the last chapter because I had no idea. And honestly, I had chapters that end on a good note and that resolve things. That's pretty cynical of me to say, but it's true. WHen I write chapters that end nicely and resolve thigns, I never know where to go from there. It's like I have a mini-writers block. **

**So, yeah, I just didn't know where to do from the last chapter on until last night. I was laying in bed feeling really guilty for not getting somethign out, so I really started thinking about what to do for this chapter. And then it hit me! Like lighting! I am not going to tell you what I thought of because you'll know in due time. Oh, yes, in due time...**

**Haha, yup. **

**There's not a lot to say about this chapter other than that one proverb about being like a lion can actually be found in Proverbs 28:1. It's actually my favorite verse, so it was good that I remembered that one lol. The first one about the best fight is not fight at all is by someone...I just can't remember though. So I'm not taking credit for that because it's not mine.**

**Let's see...Is there anythign else I need to touch up on? No, I don't think so. Well, if I don't update by then, Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! :D**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**-Neon**


	17. Chapter 17

I feared what Aang and Sokka would do when they found out we were in love. I was so scared that Sokka would totally lose it and attack Zuko. Lord knew how prejudiced my brother could be when it came to firebenders. Even people from the Fire Nation. Although sometimes I couldn't be sure if he was prejudiced because they were from the Fire Nation or just a bender at all.

I promised that no matter the outcome of telling Sokka and Aang that we were together, I would stand by Zuko and defend him. Even if they didn't approve of us together and wanted Zuko to leave, they couldn't ignore the fact that Aang needed a firebending teacher and Zuko was the only one who would do it. There was Jeong Jeong, but he had disappeared and we didn't know where he was. Zuko was the only one.

More days past—I thought at least—and nothing happened. We went around and around in the same cycle. Words were hardly spoken and it was eating at me like crazy. Words could sting like anything, but silence broke the heart more than anything else in the world. The silence that had covered over us like film was so quiet it was loud. It was quite contradicting, but it felt like it was taking up the entire cell and coming into our bodies, filling us up with want for more silence.

I bit my lip. I had to say something to Zuko. Anything. It didn't matter at all what I said as long as I said something. Although it couldn't be something stupid like cheese. That would definitely receive a snide remark.

I sighed and crawled over to Zuko slowly. To be honest, all I really wanted was for him to hold me. He had barely said anything to me for...I didn't know how long and he had most certainly not touched me in any way shape or form. And I was yearning for his comfort. I wanted him to hold me and just say something gentle. Like he used to do.

Zuko snapped his head towards me in shock. He gazed down on me surprise, wondering what in the world I was doing.

I pulled up to his shoulder and moved his arm out of the way. I leaned up against his chest and folded his arm over my shoulders. I gripped him tightly for I wanted to be as close as possible.

I couldn't explain it, but I was feeling really lonely. I had been feeling so lonely lately. I missed a lot of people. I missed Dad, Sokka, Aang, Gran Gran, and Mom so much. I felt all alone as I sat in the cell so cold and miserable.

_Goodness, it's like I'm having a pity part for myself_, I thought.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked in hushed voice.

"I just," I explained, "want you to hold me. I feel alone."

Zuko gazed into my eyes with worry, my words startling him. "Why?" he questioned. He held me a little closer to his chest. He was so strong and comforting. Just being in his arms made me feel better.

I shrugged. "I'm not really sure. We've just been so quiet lately; I guess it just got to me."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm starting to really worry about what's to become of us. It's been almost a month since we were thrown in here."

"You've been keeping track?"

"I've tried to," he replied. "I'm not certain of how much time has elapsed since we arrived. I can only guess."

I bit my lip and stared at the ground, not really seeing it. "And could you guess what's going to happen to us?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

"I'd rather not," he darkly answered.

I inhaled deeply. What were we to do? I didn't want to think of the future and what it held for us for no one could be certain, but thinking about it seemed inevitable. "I'm worried, Zuko," I admitted.

"I am too."

I sighed. I was very distraught over the fact of being so uncertain about the future. I was the type of person that liked to be informed. I liked to know things and what was in store for me and being in the dark about this was troubling and was taking its toll on me. I didn't like it one bit.

"I'm scared to think about what's to become of us," I admitted as that was slowly becoming the thing to do. We were slowly and hesitantly admitting our secrets and fears to one another. In our solace, it was the only thing to do.

Zuko held me tighter. "I am too, but we'll be alright."

I drew my lips into a thin line. As much as I would have liked to believe him, I couldn't find it within myself to. I couldn't force myself to think the way he did. So sure of our future as if he wrote Fate's book himself. Why couldn't I be as optimistic as he was? "How can you be so sure?" I inquired.

Zuko tilted his head down to mine, and I leaned mine up so our faces were parallel. "Because as long as I'm with you, I'm alright," he said. "If I'm with you and have your love, I'll never be alone."

I forced a smile in his direction. That was really sweet of him to say. I hugged him tightly, not wanting to ever let go. "Yeah," I agreed, "we'll be ok."

He nodded his head and then kissed the top of my head.

I fell asleep in his arms that night and I felt the safest I had ever been in a month. The days passed again and I thought another month went by as well. I couldn't be sure. The same things happened every day. Day in and day out. The man would come give us food, but this time Zuko quit trying to get information out of him. He realized that it was a wasted effort for the result we received.

After I had curled up beside Zuko, we were more open with each other. We talked a little more and talked about stuff besides the war.

"What are the Fire Lands like?" I questioned one day.

Zuko perked up. "The Fire Lands? Why would you want to know about that?"

I shrugged. I wasn't sure. It was just something that sparked my curiosity all of a sudden. "I've told you about my home and I know nothing about the Fire Nation besides from my travels," I elaborated.

"Well," he started and sat up straighter, "there was red. Lots of red. All the roofs and clothing and decoration were red. It's a beautiful color; the color of my element. It was always warm and nice outside. Nothing like the barren wastelands of the Earth Kingdom with their bitter winter and autumn."

I leaned back against the wall of the cell. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them. "It sounds nice," I sighed.

"It was a nice place to grow up aside from it being war torn. There was a lot of poverty everywhere. Hardly anyone was rich. I don't think anyone else was rich besides us."

"That's awful," I said.

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, my father ran the country dry due to his lust for power. The entire country is in debt."

I shook my head. How could a man be so blind and selfish that he would totally destroy the economy of his country? "That's terrible."

"Yeah, but for the few years I lived in the palace with my family, we were really well off. We didn't have financial problems for some reason."

"That doesn't surprise me," I commented.

Zuko shrugged. "I guess, it wouldn't."

Silence grew and spread us apart. We came back to our usual routine, sitting with our backs to the walls in silence. The day passed by and so did the night. I didn't expect anything else to happen; I expected the day to move on as any other day would. But it didn't.

The heavy door opened and light streamed in like rays through a cloud. Two men stood in the doorway; one held the door and was off to the side while the other stood beside him in the middle of the doorway. They were dressed in an Earth Kingdom uniform.

I shrunk back closer to the back wall of the cell. I didn't know what they were doing and I didn't like it. Fear and panic was starting to swim around in my mind.

Zuko stared at the men harshly, daring them to make the first move. Though he wanted to say something and put up a fight, he knew better than to. He knew it was best not to make even more trouble that had already been made.

The man standing in the doorway flung his finger out and pointed it towards me. "You two," he harshly said, "come here."

I hesitated. What was I to do? If I refused, they would surely drag me out, but what if I didn't? What would become of me then? I took a shaky breath and slowly stood up. I stole a glance at Zuko.

He had worry and concern mixed into his eyes. He stared into my eyes, wishing me the best of luck. He stood up slowly and followed my lead.

I walked to the doorway and stood as bravely as I could in front of the two soldiers. I tried to not look like a scared, little girl, but it was hard considering the fact that I was one. I was scared to death of what was to become of me, but I promised myself that no matter what happened I would not cry or beg for my life. I would bring honor to my country.

The man standing right in front of me grabbed my hands and roughly tied my trembling hands as the other guard did the same to Zuko. He bound them palm to palm and then pulled us out of the doorway. The other man closed it and it made a loud clang.

The two then began to lead us away down the long corridor that was dimly lit with torches. They both stayed on either side us with a hand on one shoulder, ensuring that we would try no funny business.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Where are you taking us?"

Zuko cautioned me with his eyes. He was warning me not to talk, but I paid no mind to him. There was nothing wrong with asking a simple question.

The man on my right replied, "You are to talk with Keiichi."

"Who is Keiichi?" I asked. I began to feel my stomach churn from adrenaline and fear, a deadly poison that made me want to retch. I let out an unstable breath and fiddled with my bonds.

"The general," the one on the left said.

I felt more bile mix in my stomach and gruesome thoughts were created. What was to happen? _What are they going to do to us? Torture? Execution? _

We walked for a few more minutes, winding through more and more corridors. We finally reached two doors guarded by two other burly Earth Kingdom soldiers. They eyed me like a Komodo rhino might to an offending mosquito. They then opened the earthen doors and we entered.

My heart raced in my chest and all I could hear was the steady thrum in my ears. I braced myself for what might come as I took in the room.

It had a yawning ceiling that the wobbling lights of the torches barely grazed the top. Maps of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom were mounted on the walls, making it undoubtedly a war room. There were men with withered, old faces that hid many countless tales of war in circles as they poured over maps and battle plans.

The one man that struck me instantly was the one I had faced many days ago in the throne room. He looked the same, but wore a green cloak over his shoulders and down his back. He was surrounded by many other men and was imbibed into the discussion before we caught his eye. He withdrew from the group and approached us.

_He must be Keiichi._ I thought as I watched him draw nearer and nearer.

The two guards that had escorted us to the war room backed off a bit. They released our shoulders and withdrew to the doors. From there, they kept a close eye on the two of us.

Keiichi's strutted up to us in the same regal manner in which he had descended the throne with many, many days ago. He pulled his hands behind his back and stood up straight. "You must be Prince Zuko," he said as he looked Zuko in the eye.

Zuko met his gaze with determination and stubbornness. "I demand you release us," he ordered.

The man laughed lightly and it sounded nice surprisingly. "That's a very bold request of you, but seeing as there's a war going on with the Fire Nation, you are my prisoner," Keiichi stated.

"Release us or I will kill you and all of your men!" Zuko shouted.

I looked at him as if he was growing horns. What was he doing? Threatening the general would not get us very far.

"Quite a big boast for a young man like yourself," he laughed jauntily as if he was talking to a sulking child, and, in a way, Zuko was like a sulking child.

"I am as old you are and a firebender, Son of the Fire Nation!" Zuko shouted as he took a step forward.

I felt my insides twinge in fear and anxiety. Zuko was making things only worse for us, but I sort of understood where all this anger was coming from. After being pent up in a small cell for about a month would call for releasing some anger. But still…!

Keiichi held up a hand, halting Zuko's rampage of the day. "Hold it, firecracker," he chided steadily like an old friend would.

I giggled at the nickname. That certainly fitted Zuko.

Zuko threw a dirty look at me, and I swallowed my amusement.

"I have an offer for you," Keiichi said.

The Prince eyed Keiichi with boiling anger and malevolence. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Hm, typical firebender temper," Keiichi noted. "Perhaps your girlfriend here can tame it, eh?" he teased Zuko who stared menacingly at him and growling in protest.

I giggled again even though I was fighting off a blush as well. It was nice to have Zuko humbled for once. Perhaps his ego would drop a few pegs now.

"Stop wasting my time, earth peasant." So much for wishful thinking.

"My men are good and strong warriors, but I have received several new recruits that do not know what they are getting their selves into when going off to battle. They do not know how to fight a firebender properly. My proposition is that you can either stay in that small cell until the war ends or you die, whichever comes first, or you can train my men and be treated as one of us, which entitles you to hot meals and comfortable living spaces."

"Forget—" he started to say, but something stopped him. Something made him pause and reconsider his actions and the paths laid out in front of him. He sighed and finally asked, "And what of Katara?"

"She will be given the same privileges you receive," Keiichi answered.

Zuko looked at me for a second, holding our gaze. He turned back to Keiichi and nodded his head. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Wonderful," he stated. "We will start training tomorrow morning after breakfast," he announced. He motioned to the guards, and they came forward. "Escort Prince Zuko to his new living space; I would like a word with your friend."

I took a worrisome glance at Zuko as the guards took Zuko by his shoulders and began to lead him away. I watched Zuko disappear behind the two earthen doors. I turned to Keiichi, worry and wonder mixed into my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Well, I'm actually on time! Yah! Have I restored your faith in me now?**

**Well, anyways, I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas, or how they say it in England, Happy Christmas! Haha, and a happy New Year as well! I did; we had a Harry Potter movie marathon :D it was great.**

**Does anyone else think this chapter is a little short? Oh, well. Deal with it.**

**Oh, my goodness! This chapter was exciting, was it not? Yeah, it was alright I guess. I had fun writing this chapter, but I also didn't really. it is what it is, you know? **

**There's not a lot to talk about actually. Zuko's going to be training the new recruits! Oooooo! Sounds interesting! Wonder what will happen!**

**Well, thank you guys to much for reading this! Please review!**

**-Neon**


	18. Chapter 18

"Please," he said to me, "sit down." He waved to some cushions on the floor.

I hesitantly went over to the cushions and sat down on one, and the man followed my actions, sitting down before me. I stared Keiichi down, puffing out my chest to look brave and strong.

"What is your name?" he asked calmly.

My eyes flickered to the guards that had escorted me out and then to Keiichi. "My name is Katara and I not with the Fire Nation," I informed. "I am a waterbender and I am the teacher of the Avatar."

"So you have accompanied him—the Avatar—on his travels?" Keiichi asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I was telling the truth when I first met you. I am only with Prince Zuko because we are both looking for Avatar Aang."

Keiichi's eyebrows knitted together as uncertainty formed. "Why were you looking for the Avatar? Being his teacher you must know the whereabouts of him?"

"Well, that's the thing," I said. "I was separated from the Avatar and my brother who was also traveling with us when I was captured by Zuko and—"

"Zuko captured you?" he questioned in disbelief. "And yet he is somehow accompanying you on your trip to find the Avatar _and _your brother?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly like _that_," I lamely defended. "What happened was—"

Keiichi cut me off, holding his hand up. "Listen, you seem like a nice girl, but…"

"But what?" I demanded. "You don't believe me?"

"Your story is hard to believe, you must admit. How could you have been capture by Prince Zuko and yet be traveling with him, searching for the Avatar?" Keiichi inquired.

I opened my mouth, but my words turned to ash as my courage deflated. He was right; my story didn't make sense and it truly sounded as if I was working with the Fire Nation. "But he's changed," I defended. "Zuko is not after the Avatar anymore," I pleaded.

"I wish I could believe you, but I have too many lives at stake. If you are with the Fire Nation and I do let you go, you would be able to tell the Fire Nation what you have learned."

I stood up. How dare he say I could be with the Fire Nation! "Are you calling me a traitor?" I asked, anger boiling inside me. "That I would betray my country? Just because I—"

"My men found you two sharing…intimate closeness in the cell," he stated. He looked me in the eye, and I turned away as a blush spread across my cheek.

"Isn't there anything I can do to prove my loyalty?" I asked, feeling desperation creep upon me. I was beginning to feel hopeless about the situation.

Keiichi shook his head solemnly. "I'm sorry, but there isn't. I can't take any chances with my men."

I eyed the young general wearily. He was so young; possibly no older than Zuko. How did someone so young come to so much power in an army? "How can you be the general?" I questioned after a moment of silence. I sat back down on the cushion. "You're so young."

"Well, you don't seem to be so old, now do you?" he threw at me with a growing smirk.

My jaw opened a little bit in my attempt to reply, but nothing came out and I closed my mouth once again. We sat like that for a few seconds in growing tension and bond.

"So we're just supposed to stay here?" I questioned, feeling defeated.

Keiichi solemnly nodded. I'm sorry to keep you here, but you will not be kept as a prisoner," he stated.

I stared at him for a few seconds. "Why were we in the cell for so long?" I asked. We had been in the cell for almost two months. Why was there a sudden change?

"I had been away during those two months. I didn't want to take care of you right before I left, so I waited until I returned," he explained.

I was being to be frustrated with this guy. There were so many questions that I wanted to be answered, but I had a feeling that I was not going to be granted that. "But where is Bumi?" I asked exasperatedly. "Why wasn't he in the palace?"

"He is away on political duties," Keiichi answered.

"Then why were you in the throne room? Why were you there if you're the general, but Bumi is not here?" I questioned.

"I am not only the general, Katara," he said.

I gave him a confused, apprehensive look. What else could he be? What higher title could he possess that he would be in the throne room without Bumi there? "And what else are you?" I hesitantly inquired.

"King Bumi is my grandfather."

"Your—" I gaped at him, my mouth open from dropping off mid-sentence. How could that be? Bumi didn't have any children. He didn't even have a wife! But he could have long ago, couldn't he? And Aang wouldn't have known that, so how was I supposed to have known that myself?

It made sense. I mean, Bumi wasn't an unlovable man. And I was sure as a king's duty, he must have had to be married for the kingdom's sake. You need a queen for the king.

Keiichi nodded solemnly. "I am the crown prince of Omashu," he stated.

I pulled myself out of my shock. I gazed at him. He didn't really look like Bumi, but, then again, he probably looked more like his father than grandfather. "How can you be the crown prince if you're only Bumi's grandchild? Shouldn't your father be the crown prince?"

"Yes, but my father died several years ago," he replied. "He died while fighting in the war."

My heart reached out to him. I knew how he felt. "I'm sorry," I sympathized. "My father is fighting in the war too."

"He must be a very brave man," Keiichi commented.

I nodded and softly smiled in remembrance of my father. I remembered his strong chin held up in the air as it had been the day he had left with the other men to fight against the Fire Nation. There had been bravery and determined dripped across his features, but sorrow and mourning in his eyes. That was an image I would never forget.

"He is."

We finished talking after a while, Keiichi wrapping up our conversation with, "If you truly are not allied with the Fire Nation, it will show in time." His words reassured me to some degree. He would soon come to realization that we were allied with Aang. We still had hope of finding them.

I was escorted by the same two guards to our new living space. It had a heavy, metal door just as the cell did that needed to be opened with much strength. The room was small and there was no window. There was one cot in the corner and a fireplace. There were candles around the room, but that was pretty much it.

Zuko was in the room all alone. He was lying on the cot with his hands still bound in front of him. His eyes were closed, but they instantly flashed open when the door opened. He locked onto me and sat up.

The guards graciously untied my hands, and I rubbed my chaffed wrists. I walked into the room, and the guards closed the door.

Zuko watched me wearily as I entered the room; I strode to him. I sat down in front of the cot and crossed my legs. I looked at him, matching his gaze.

"What did he talk about?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Just about Aang really," I replied with a huff. I reached out and began to untie Zuko's hands.

Hope started to form in his eyes. He massaged his wrists. "Did he believe you?"

I shook my head; the hope disappeared from Zuko's eyes. "But I did find out where Bumi is," I added, hoping that would bring some comfortable to us.

He looked at me firmly. "Where is he?"

I leaned back, reclining, and supported my weight on my hands. "I am not really sure. All I know is that he's somewhere else in the Earth Kingdom due to political business." I attempted to smile, but it evolved into a frown instead. I twisted my head to the left. "Keiichi wouldn't tell me where."

Zuko shifted back into a lying position. "I wouldn't either," he commented. "What else did he tell you?" He closed his eyes.

I leaned forward and put my hands into my lap. I looked down at my hands. "Just that Keiichi is Bumi's grandchild and the crown prince of Omashu. His father died in the war," I answered.

He nodded his head. He seemed to be in a sour mood.

_I wonder why… Maybe he's just tired…_I reasoned.

I gazed at him. The eliminating lights from the candles bounced around on his features. His scar. I traced the lines and creases of it with my eyes. I intently watched it, willing it with my eyes to disappear forever. I lifted myself onto my knees. I inclined forward, my arm outstretched. I rested my hand on his scar; Zuko flinched and his eyes snapped open. "How did you get this?" I asked.

His hand flew to my wrist. His hand was very warm from either anger at me or frustration at the day. Either way, I didn't really want to make him even more upset.

My fingers pulled off his scar and I looked firmly into his eyes.

Zuko held my gaze without falter. There was more war and battles within his eyes again. What could he be battling? He yanked my wrist down and it fell into my lap again. "Don't do that again," he oppressively said.

I gulped and nodded my head. "I'm sorry."

He rolled over onto his side.

I huffed. _Well, then!_ I got up and went to the fireplace. There was a fire already going, but it was starting to die down. I poked at it with the poker, nudging the logs around. The fire hissed and snapped and some ash fell to the bottom. I grabbed a log beside the fireplace and threw it in. The fire instantly engulfed it.

I sat down in front of the fire. I crossed my legs and rested my head on my hands. I watched the flames play tag around the fire place and hop from log to log like some enchanted and exotic dance. The flames began to lull me to sleep and my eyes became heavier and heavier. I was so relaxed and at ease.

* * *

"Katara," I heard foggily. "Katara." Someone was calling my name. I aversely opened my eyes. I blinked a few times as I tried to brush away the sleepiness. I squinted and saw Zuko hovering over me.

"Come on," he prodded. "The guards are here; it's time to get up."

I sat up groggily and my eyes were half-closed. I looked around the room and saw that I was still by the fireplace. I must have fallen asleep while watching the fire. I stood up and fixed my hair to some degree.

Zuko opened the door, and three guards entered. They bound Zuko's wrists and then mine. From there, they escorted us out of the room and into the hall. We walked to the mess hall. We quickly ate breakfast and then went to the training room.

There were hundreds of soldiers, and I wondered if Zuko was going to fight them all. If he was going to fight anyways. I didn't really think he enjoyed the thought of training a bunch of adolescent earthbenders. He probably just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible and find Aang and Sokka. He was like that; he didn't want to be distracted or taken off the path he had set himself upon.

And in some way, I admired him in that aspect. He wanted to get things done as soon as possible. He wanted things done his way, though, but he wanted them to get done nonetheless. But perhaps if he went through training these men, something would happen and he wouldn't be as rigid.

Keiichi strode into the room. He stepped in front of all the men, entering the medium sized sparring circle that had been outlined with white paint. "Now," he called out to the men, "we have been so graciously given the opportunity to fight with a master firebender. You all will get a chance to spar with him. This will help all of you in the future battles you will face with the Fire Nation. Train well," he said, finishing up his speech. He ambled over to Zuko and me.

"Prince Zuko," Keiichi said.

Zuko glared slightly at the man. He crossed his arms defiantly, egging him on.

"I trust you to train my men well." With that, he brushed past him.

Zuko growled in irritation and some steam blew out of his nose. He grumbled a remark under his breath about earthbenders, but I didn't quite catch it all. I was glad nobody else did either.

I was sure that nobody else was quite too thrilled about the idea of a firebender training them. Even if they didn't know he was the Prince of the Fire Nation. If I was in their shoes, I would be a bit apprehensive about being trained by a firebender. My skin would be crawling with suspicion.

Zuko shrugged off his shirt and handed it to me. He reluctantly stalked to the sparring circle, the crowd of soldiers dispersing as they made a path for the young man. Zuko stood in the middle of the circle as he waited for his first opponent.

One exceptionally young looking man that couldn't be older than 15 stepped into the circle with a smug smile on face in his attempt to show off in front of his friends. He got into a fighting stance, his feet set firmly apart and his arms out in front of his torso.

Zuko unleashed a barge of fire and red flames at the boy. He fought mercilessly with him, but I couldn't even consider it to be a fight for the poor boy didn't even last two minutes with Zuko, which was a good thing. If he wasn't hard on the soldiers, they would never be fully prepared to fight.

The boy limped out of the circle with many burns and bruises spotting his skin. He ambled over to a table by the far wall. He sat down with a huff and a cringe of pain.

I weakly smiled sympathetically at him. I drew some water out of a nearby bucket and walked over to him. I sat down beside him. "Here, let me heal you," I offered to him.

The boy smiled at me and allowed me to heal him. He held out his arm to me. There were a few minor burns around his elbow and hand and fingers. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," I said. "What is your name?" I asked. I covered my hand in water and pressed it to the boy's arm. I focused my energy on the burn and the water began to glow bright blue.

"Yuki," he answered. He ogled at the water and his arm. "Whoa," he breathed.

I softly smiled. He reminded me of Aang. I finished healing his arm and then the rest of his injuries. I stepped back and placed my hands on my hips with a victorious smile playing across my lips. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Yuki nodded his head heartily. "Very!" He looked up at me. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome."

Zuko trained many more soldiers for the remainder of the day. None of which lasting for even five minutes. The grand total had been an even three minutes and 30 seconds. All the men that sparred with Zuko left with burns and numerous injuries. Tending to the men's injuries became my job along with the other heal.

"You're pretty good at healing," the healer noted.

"Oh, thank you," I replied.

"We've never had a waterbender to help," he stated. "It's nice—makes things move faster."

"I'm glad I could help," I said with a smile.

Training ended at 6:00 and from there we were to eat dinner. Zuko walked up to me sweaty and out of breath while the other men filed out of the training room. He reeked of smoke and ash. To be honest, it was just a bit repulsive. He grabbed his shirt from the table where I had laid it a while ago. He threw it on, and I couldn't help but smile as I watched him.

He caught eye of me. His eyebrow perked up and he looked at me questioningly. "What are you smiling at?"

"Just you," I simply stated. By this time, we were alone.

"Oh?"

"Mhm."

"Why so happy?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Cause I have you all to myself once dinner's over," I replied as I grinned wider.

Zuko smiled a little bit on his own. His expression turned elusive and playful. "And what makes you say that? There could be some other woman here that would enjoy my company this evening," he teased.

I giggled quietly as I swaggered over to him. I placed my hands on his chest. "Well, she'll just be disappointed, now won't she?" I whispered.

"Very," he added huskily and kissed my lips gently. It was a risky move, yes, but we were alone for the moment.

"We should go to dinner," I suggested.

"We should," he agreed with a simple nod.

I softly smiled, and we left the training room and headed to the mess hall.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! A brand new chapter! Yah! XD Ok, so basically Zuko starts his first day of training! How exciting! Honestly, this chapter was really fun to write. Like I spent just about all my weekend writing this and Silence Before the Storm. And, of course, coloring! I really had a spur of inspiration or creativity or whatever. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**

**-Neon**


	19. Chapter 19

At dinner, we ate in silence. None of the soldiers approached us and neither did the guards, but I had expected that much. Once we finished eating dinner, we were escorted back to our rooms. The door was locked and Zuko and I were alone. I sat on the cot with my knees pulled up to my chest; I watched Zuko as he started a fire.

Zuko threw a fireball into the fireplace and it quickly at away at the log. He finished, throwing one more log on for good measure and then strode over to me. He sat down in front of the cot. He sighed and extended his arms out. He rotated his wrists and stretched his back.

I rested my chin on my knees. I stared at him, though he wasn't looking at me. I was just watching him. Studying him. "Are you tired?" I questioned quietly.

He nodded his head. "Very."

"Me too," I agreed. I yawned ad stretched my arms out as well. "Do you want the cot tonight?"

He shook his head. "No, you can have it," he answered.

"But you're training with the soldiers," I argued, concern for his physical condition growing.

"_I'm_ not the one being trained," he retorted. "More like a light workout," he dryly said. He breathed deeply and fell onto his left side and his back faced me.

"But—"

"Shhh," he soothed. "Go to sleep."

I languidly glared at his back, and he flicked his wrists, making the room grow dark. I sighed and laid on my back.

The next day came and went; we did the same thing as we had done the day before. We woke up, had breakfast, and then we to training. Night fell and Zuko and I found ourselves in our room once again.

I was sitting with my back against the wall. I was fiddling with my braid, trying to get a knot out of my hair as well as in my mind. I kept pondering over the memory of Zuko being in such a grouchy mood the night before when we had first stayed in this room. I just couldn't figure out why, but I didn't really want to ask. I decided to anyways though. "Zuko," I said.

He was sitting on the other side of the room with his legs crossed. He was meditating, and I thought it was best not to disturb him, but I didn't think I would get another chance to ask him about it. He stiffened and then turned towards me. "Yes?"

"Why were you in such a sour mood the night before?" I asked as I continued with the mess in my hair. I kept my eyes on my hair and my fingers flew across several strands.

He paused and looked downcast. His face was sullen and withdrawn. He was hiding something. But what?

I froze and my hands fell from my braid. My eyebrows drew together in concern for him and I gazed at him. "Please tell me," I murmured.

"I was just having bad memories," he reluctantly answered, his pride being stabbed with each word.

"Memories of what?" I asked. I hoped I could draw him out. I wanted to know why he was so hurt and perhaps it was nosy of me, but it pained me to know he was hurting because of his past. Because of his horrible upbringing.

He closed his eyes like he was reliving a moment in his mind. And perhaps he was. He shook his head as he exhaled. He grimaced slightly and opened his eyes. "It doesn't matter," Zuko finally said.

It didn't matter? How could he say that? Why was he being so introverted about this? Keeping so many painful emotions and feelings inside him would only bring upon his own destruction. He who concealed his anger and pain had lying lips.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. "Of course, it matters, Zuko. It's causing you pain," I reasoned. "Are you angry or sad about these memories?"

"Both, I guess," he forced out, not really sure.

"Is it your father?"

He didn't meet my eyes.

My heart swelled inside my chest with immense sympathy for him. I strode over to him and sat beside him. "Zuko…" I murmured. I wrapped my arms around him. "It's alright," I whispered to him, "you don't have to keep all these awful feelings compressed inside of you because of your father anymore. He doesn't rule you anymore." I twisted my face towards him and looked his dead in the eye. "You are your own person now."

That night I comforted Zuko. We sat on the floor together and I whispered words of wisdom to him and how much I cared for him and that he didn't need his father looming over his heart any longer. I asked him about it scar, but he brushed me off instantly. It hurt, I'll admit, but it hurt even more knowing how heavy this was making his heart.

He had such a heavy burden that he carried around with him all the time. If only he could find a way for an easy yoke; to be free of his pain. If only he could see how much worth and honor he had.

I fell asleep on the floor again beside Zuko, his arms wrapped gently around me. It was a bit uncomfortable sleeping on the floor for the second night, but it wasn't as bad as the first night because I had just a bit more cushioning. And I was warm. _Really_ warm.

Sleeping beside him was like sleeping in pure bliss because of the warmth. He gave off the comfort and solace a fire did, but I didn't become exceedingly warm. It didn't ever become _too _hot for me to handle, so hot that I had to scoot away for fear of being scolded.

The next morning we rose with just a bit of difficulty due to our soreness from sleeping on the floor. That night I was going to make sure I slept on the cot with or without Zuko.

Two guards came by and took us to breakfast. We ate quickly and then headed to training. Just as yesterday, Zuko trained the men with merciless ferocity. And again, no man faired any better than they had yesterday. It was going to take a while for the men to begin to match Zuko.

The new recruits probably hadn't had any real form of training before like this. And when sparring with Zuko, it was a dangerous wakeup call for what they were to except in the coming battles they were to face. It was a good idea for Keiichi to have Zuko train the men, but how many would walk away after getting a taste of what war was truly like?

I watched Zuko as he danced around the sparring circle, fire swirling around him like a dress on a dancer. I sat at the table with my head resting on my fist. I was mesmerized by Zuko's firebending. It was like an exotic and enchanting dance that I couldn't pull my eyes away from.

The training was going swimmingly, although no one faired any better. Zuko beat each soldier that stood against him in a matter of minutes. It only took a few bending forms for Zuko to hold the upper hand. He wasn't even sweating profusely. He began to pant, however, after about the 11th soldier.

"He's a magnificent bender," I heard someone say behind me. I twisted my body around to see Keiichi. "What?" I asked.

"He's a magnificent bender," Keiichi repeated. "Don't you think so?"

"Well, yes," I said, turning my attention to Zuko, and I caught sight of him performing a powerful form. "I supposed he is." I quickly crossed my arms and a scowl formed. "For a firebender anyways," I added. I didn't want Keiichi to think I was allied with the Fire Nation or that there was anything going on between me and him, though there was. It was best if we kept that part of our relationship a secret.

He chuckled and replied, "Oh, there are a great many talented firebenders in the world. Prince Zuko being one of them," he acknowledged.

My head turned towards him and my brows furrowed. His words confused me and seemed to be a bit contradictory to what the leader of an earthbending army would say. "How can bending that's used for destruction be so amazing to you?" I questioned.

Keiichi sat down beside me. "Not all firebending is used to destroy and wage war," he explained. "Like with Zuko, at the moment, he's using his talent for good."

"Even if it's against his will? Don't get me wrong, I love the idea of Zuko training the soldiers and I believe everything can be used for the good of everyone in the world, but can that be true if someone does not wish it to be used for good?"

"Things never turn out the way we plan, and we can never truly see what we are destined for," he answered. "We do not know the plans that have been made for us—plans to prosper us and not to harm us, plans to give us hope and a future."

I nodded my head slowly in agreement. "I suppose so," I murmured. I turned my gaze back at Zuko. I watched him idly fight one soldier who was taking a rough beating at the moment. "Keiichi," I said, "how much do you think Zuko training your soldiers will affect the war?"

His eyebrows raised on his forehead. "I hope it will affect it a great deal and lead us closer to winning the war."

"Me too," I added. I turned completely towards Keiichi. "What plans do you have for these new recruits? Are they to fight on the front or to advance on the Fire Nation?" I questioned foolishly.

Keiichi stared at me hard, studying my features. His eyes were firm and relentless as they scanned over my face and tried to poke into my mind.

That had been a mistake. I should have kept my mouth shut. Poking my nose into the plans of the army was not going to help Zuko and me out in our current situation. I cringed on the inside and prayed that he would let this slip by.

He continued to stare at me with his dark brown eyes. His jawline was firm and his eyebrows unwavering in a furrowed line. His gaze lasted for what seemed like hours before he finally shifted in his seat and turned to the soldiers training.

I bit my lip. Well, that went over well. Things were starting to fall downhill, I could tell. Zuko and I were going to have to be careful about what we did and said. Things were getting unsteady and fragile, and who knew how long we were going to be prisoners and for how long?

We fell into a balanced routine after that. Zuko and I would be awoken to either the pounding of soldiers on the door or all on our own and then be escorted to breakfast. We would eat and then go to training, Zuko sulking just a bit; I supposed he was none too thrilled about training soldiers while we could be searching for Aang, but this was just another stop along the way of finding him. Zuko would kick the earthbender's butts until dinner and then we would be taken back to our rooms after that. Before we knew it, we had spent about a month doing that. It wasn't until one morning in late summer that our routine was drastically altered.

Soldiers raced through the halls of the army base and of the palace. They were all in their uniforms and battle armor, some of them carrying weapons too. Orders were being shouted by commanding officers in harsh barks of urgency. Keiichi was in the war room talking with another officer and had just sent two soldiers to guard Zuko and me in our room.

I paced in front of the door with my arms behind my back. I was breathing deeply from frustration and worry through my nose. "What's going on?" I questioned although I already knew the answer.

"I don't know, Katara," Zuko answered. He was sitting on the cot with his hands folded together and held close to his mouth. He was breathing rather steadily, but concern for the situation at hand was evident on his face. He kept his eyes towards the left on the ground. "But we'd better wait and not do anything rash. This is none of our concern," he said.

I twisted towards him, angry at his words. "How can you say that?" I cried out at him. "That is too our concern!"

He finally looked at me and dropped his arms. "No, it's not, Katara. We're on a mission to find the Avatar; we are not part of this army," he argued back.

"It doesn't matter if we're part of this army. We're not even part of this nation, but that shouldn't stop us from fighting for what's right and protecting the people of this city!"

"We don't even know that the city is under attack!"

I shook my head. "I don't have to know, Zuko," I retorted. "I can give you a pretty good guess that the Fire Nation is behind all this chaos!" I shouted as I waved my arm out.

"All we need to focus on is getting out of this army and trying to find—" he said before he was cut off by a loud and monstrous boom that made the ground and walls shake. The rumbling was so strong that it knocked both of us onto the ground.

I lifted my head up, tendrils of hair falling into my face. "What was that?" I breathed exasperatedly as I eyed the door.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Here's the newest chapter! It's kind of short actually...Oh, well. I never really intended it to be very long. Just a filler mainly and a bit of a scene setter because the next chapter is goign to be big and full of stuff, so I didn't really want to get into this in this chapter. **

**Thanks so much for reading and please review!**

**-Neon**


End file.
